What You Missed On Glee: Finchel Edition
by FinchelFan728
Summary: Missing Finchel scenes and a peek into Finn and Rachel's minds during each Glee episode. Each episode includes a Finchel scene written by me.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

_Hi everyone! This is a fanfic idea I've had for a while. It will take you into Finn and Rachel's minds during some of their scenes of each episode, and I will write a "deleted scene" of my own in each episode. At times, it will be AUish (like I said, there will be a scene I wrote of the two of them in each episode, stuff I think should have happened). Hope you guys like what I came up with for the Pilot and review if you want me to continue!_

_Oh, and happy Halloween, everyone! Tonight Cory's episode airs again for my TV channel :( Miss him so much._

Chapter 1: Pilot

"Finn, can I borrow you?"

Finn looked up from his Algebra 2 textbook. It was a substitute teacher today, so he was just doing his homework. He saw his Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester, standing in front of his desk.

Finn would do anything to get out of studying, so he nodded his head and closed his book.

"You can leave your stuff here," Mr. Schuester said. "I talked to the substitute, so it's okay."

Finn was feeling downright confused. Why was his teacher pulling him out of class? He had been having trouble on his tests lately, but he paid attention in class, and he... well, he just stood off to the side when Puck was bullying other kids.

Mr. Schuester opened his office door and pointed at the chair in front of his desk. Finn sat down in that chair when Mr. Schue passed a packet that said "Chronic Lady" across the desk.

Finn gulped. What was this?

"They were doing a locker check this morning," Mr. Schuester said. "Your locker was in my zone, meaning suspicious material in it would be handed to me. This was in there. You want to tell me how long you've had a drug problem?"

Drugs? This was drugs? So many thoughts were rushing through Finn's head. He hadn't put that there. Someone else must have put it there. "I don't even know who the Chronic Lady is," he managed to say.

Mr. Schuester gave Finn a look. "Look, if it were up to me, we wouldn't have mandatory bi-weekly afternoon locker checks."

His teacher thought it was his. Now Finn really didn't know what to say. "But I've never seen that before, Mr. Schue, I swear. It's not mine. I'll pee in a cup. I'll pee." It was true. He'd do anything. If his mom found out this had been in his locker, she'd be so upset. How had this gotten there anyway."

"Look, it… it wouldn't make any difference. Possession is eight-tenths of the law. I'm pretty sure that much pot is a felony. Yeah. Look, you'll get kicked out of school. You'll lose your football scholarship," Mr. Schue lectured Finn.

"Wait… I had a football scholarship? To… to where?" Finn needed one if he had any hope of getting out of this

Mr. Schue ignored Finn. "You could land in prison, son."

Finn didn't know what to think now. "Oh my God. Please, don't tell my mom."

"Look, I see a lot of myself in you, Finn," Mr. Schue continued. "I know what it's like to struggle to make good life choices, and I don't want to see you throw away everything you have to offer the world. I just expected more out of you, Finn. We have two options here. I'm running detention now, so you can do six weeks after school, but that's gonna remain on your permanent record."

That wouldn't be good. People would obviously ask why he was in detention for so long. "What's the other option?" he managed to ask.

"You heard me at football practice yesterday," Mr. Schue said. "I need more members for Glee club. If you join, I won't even tell the administration about what was found in your locker."

Finn sighed with relief. He still sang in the shower when no one was listening. He liked playing his drums at home. But... the guys on the football team would never let this whole thing go.

"So, what's it going to be?" Mr. Schue asked. "Not many people would cover this up."

Mr. Schue was right. He could get in a lot of trouble for something that wasn't even his. "What time's Glee rehearsal?" Finn asked.

x

Finn told Coach Tanaka that he had a doctor's appointment so he could skip football practice to go to glee club after school. He took a deep breath as he walked into the auditorium, scanning the five kids who were already there with Mr. Schue. Right away he recognized Kurt, the guy who Puck threw in the dumpster every day. The guy who he LET Puck throw in the dumpster every day. This wasn't going to go well. Then he saw that girl from some of his classes who Puck threw slushies at. He thought she was pretty... oh wait, he couldn't think that. He had Quinn to worry about.

That black girl from some of his classes was there too. He didn't know her well, but she was pretty loud. The other two kids - a goth Asian girl and a guy in a wheelchair - were in the grade below him, at least he was pretty sure.

"Finn, glad you could come, welcome to New Directions," Mr. Schue said. "Everyone, welcome our newest member, Finn Hudson."

The five kids who were already up there greeted Finn and Mr. Schue handed out the music. "Finn, we're looking for a male lead. I want to see how you and Rachel sound together on this song."

Finn nodded, not being able to say anything. He'd never sang publicly before, and the very first song in Glee club, he'd have to sing on his own? What if he embarrassed himself? But he wasn't going to protest, or Mr. Schue might say something about that pot that wasn't even his. And if his mom found out, she'd be furious.

The music began, and Finn looked at the words of the song. He'd heard this song before... crap, now he had to sing.

_Finn: I got chills, they're multiplyin'  
And I'm losin' control  
'Cause the power you're supplyin'  
It's electrifyin'! _

Hey, he didn't sound bad! He looked over at Rachel, who was singing the female part of the song as the other kids sang backup. He watched as Rachel sang her part. Boy, she was taking this seriously. Maybe a little too seriously. They were singing the song, not putting on the show.  
_Rachel (New Directions): You better shape up (Doo doo doo)  
'Cause I need a man (Doo doo doo) (Doo doo doo)  
But my heart is set on you (And my heart is set on you)  
You better shape up (Doo doo doo)  
You better understand (Doo doo doo)  
To my heart I must be true (Doo doo doo) _

Now he and Rachel had to sing together. And he had to admit, as crazy as she was acting, they sounded good together. She had a great voice. And she was pretty cute...  
_Rachel and Finn (New Directions): Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do (Doo doo doo)  
You're the one that I want (You are the one I want)  
Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Rachel and Finn: Honey! The one that I want  
New Directions: You are the one I want Ooh, ooh, ooh_

The black girl (her name was Mercedes) pulled Finn and Rachel apart, saying she didn't want to sing backup. But then Kurt said that this was the first time they'd sounded good. Finn had helped them sound good?

x

Over the weekend, Mr. Schue had taken the Glee club to see the reigning National champions. They were good. Rachel had to admit it, they were better than the group she and Finn were leading were. And it was clear that had taken a blow to everyone's self esteem. Mr. Schue was leaving McKinley. The group had met up today, but they just wouldn't listen to Rachel's ideas. And Finn hadn't been there.

Rachel went down the hallway and saw Finn. "Didn't see you at Glee Club today."

"Is that still happening?" Finn asked.

Rachel tried to convince herself that it would keep going on, but she knew it wasn't likely. "I've taken over. I'm interim director, but I expect the position will become permanent."

Then that Quinn girl came over with another cheerleader. "Hi, Finn, RuPaul," she sneered. What had she called Rachel?

"Hey," Finn said.

"What are you doing talking to her?" Quinn snapped.

"Science project—we're partners," Rachel thought out loud. She didn't want to get Finn in trouble this girl, but he had no idea why he was with her. She could tell this girl was a bitch.

"Christ Crusaders tonight at 5, my house," Quinn ordered before leaving with her friend.

"Sounds great," Finn mumbled before turning back to Rachel. "Look, I-I should go. I can't do Glee anymore. It conflicts with…"

"Your reputation?" Rachel asked. She knew that was the answer. She wished more people liked her, but she wasn't going to stop the one thing she was good at. "You've really got something, Finn, and you're throwing it away."

"I-I'm going to be late," Finn stuttered.

"You can't keep worrying about what people think of you, Finn. You're better than all of them," Rachel said before she walked away, leaving Finn to think about what she'd said.

x

Finn couldn't get Rachel's words out of his head. He didn't want to quit the Glee club. He'd had fun in it. But he didn't want his friends - if he could call them friends - to torment him either.

Today, at this moment, he knew for sure that he wanted to go back to Glee. He had to admit, as he wheeled Artie (he now knew Artie's name and that he was a freshman) back into the auditorium, he was nervous to be going back. Would they take him back?

"This is a closed rehearsal," Kurt snapped as Finn came in.

"Look, I owe you guys an apology," Finn said, hoping they'd take him seriously. "I never should have quit. I don't want to be the guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people."

"That was you?" Rachel asked. Now Finn felt worse. He didn't know it had been Rachel. He hadn't even wanted to throw those eggs. Puck had threatened to slushie Finn if he didn't.

"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me," Kurt said, not sounding ready to take Finn back. "You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof."

"I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm really sorry," Finn continued. "Look, that isn't who I am, and I'm tired of it. This is what I want to be doing, with you guys. I used to think that this was like, the lamest thing on Earth, and maybe it is, but… we're all here for the same reason—'cause we want to be good at something." He tried to think of things he'd learned about each of these people. "Artie, you play guitar, right? Think you could recruit the jazz band?"

"I do have pull there," Artie said.

"All right," Finn continued. "Mercedes, we need new costumes, and they have to be cool. Can you do that?"

"Damn, don't you see what I got on?" Mercedes declared.

Finn took that as a yes. "Rachel, you can do choreography. Tina, what are you good at?"

Tina stuttered. "I-I…"

"We'll figure something out for you," Finn said.

"And what are you bringing to the table, Justin Timberlake?" Mercedes asked Finn.

"I've got the music," Finn said. And he did. He had the perfect song in mind. And the next day, the group had a number ready. Rachel had choreographed it, Mercedes had picked out costumes, Artie was playing the guitar and had recruited the jazz band to back them up, and Finn was playing the drums. The jazz band began playing the music, and Finn opened the song.

_Finn: Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Rachel: Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Finn: A singer in a smoky room  
Rachel: A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
Finn and Rachel: For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on  
Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night  
Rachel: Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Finn and Rachel: Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Finn and Rachel: Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on  
Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night  
Don't stop believin'  
Finn and Rachel: Hold on to that feelin'  
Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh  
Don't stop believin'  
Rachel and Finn: Hold on to that feelin'  
Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Street lights people, oh, whoa, ohh  
Don't stop!_

That had sounded pretty good. And wow, Finn had really enjoyed himself singing with Rachel.

Then they heard some clapping. It was Mr. Schue. He wanted to lead them after all.

x

Glee club wasn't doing what Rachel had hoped it would do for her.

There were only a few kids in it, and none of them seemed interested in being friends with her. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie seemed to resent her talent, and Finn probably wouldn't want to be seen with a loser like Rachel. Yeah, he'd come back and they'd sang together, and that had been fun, but he already had friends. He wouldn't give that up for her.

She groaned as she entered the cafeteria. Rachel hated lunch time at McKinley. At least in middle school they had assigned seats, so she didn't have to worry about the humiliation of being alone. Here, she was always alone. She sighed as she sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, hoping she was far enough away from everyone to avoid slushies being thrown at her.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Rachel's thoughts were interupted when she looked up and saw Finn, tapping the seat across from her. Was he teasing her in some way? Wouldn't he want to sit with his pretty girlfriend, or the guys from the football team?

"No," Rachel said.

"Mind if I take it?" Finn asked.

Rachel tried not to smile. For the first time in her high school life, she wouldn't be eating alone. "Go ahead. What about your friends?"

Finn sighed as he sat down. "They haven't really been acting like friends lately."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said. "What about Quinn?"

"She always sits with the other cheerios," Finn said, sitting down. "You sounded really good yesterday."

"You thought so?" Rachel asked. "You sounded really good too. I like the way our voices sounded together."

"Yeah, me too," Finn said. "Well, I'm sure you know more about music than I do, but I still thought they sounded good."

"Thanks," Rachel said. This was the first time someone at school had actually complimented her. She tried to turn the conversation to Finn so he wouldn't be turned off. "So, are you excited for the football game on Friday?"

Finn groaned.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just so tired of us losing game after game," Finn said. "I'm tired of embarrassing myself. I just wish we'd win for once."

"Maybe you'll win this week," Rachel said.

"I doubt it," Finn said. "We're playing the reigning league champions. Their quarterback is even taller than I am, and he weighs at least twice as much. We're going to get walked over."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"Thanks," Finn said. "You're really lucky, you know."

"I am?" Rachel asked. How was the girl who had no friends (maybe one now) and got slushies thrown at her every day lucky?

"You're really talented," Finn told Rachel. "You're a great singer. I'm sure you'll get a music scholarship to some great college and you'll never have to come back to this crappy town."

That was Rachel's plan. But she didn't want Finn to feel bad. "Don't give up. We're only sophomores. You're a great singer and a great drummer."

Finn smiled at her. Gosh, he had a great smile. "Thanks."

Rachel smiled back. "It's true."


	2. Chapter 2: Showmance

_Thanks so much for your reviews on the first chapter! I really appreciate them. I know there's a lot of stories like this out there, so I'm just trying to make this as unique as I can. This chapter has a few small deleted scenes I made up and extends some of the Finchel scenes, and of course gives you a peek into both Finn's and Rachel's minds. And just so you guys know: I promise I will NOT be portraying Quinn and Puck in such a negative way throughout the whole story. That's just what makes sense right now as I try to keep it canon. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep writing!_

Chapter 2: Showmance

After the Glee club's amazing rendition of "Don't Stop Believing" and the first non solo lunch of Rachel's high school career, she finally felt good. Glee club was going to go to Regionals, and they were going to win. She just knew it, and she had some songs picked out for them to try next. As she walked through the parking lot, she spotted the Glee teacher "Mr. Schuester!" she called

Mr. Schue noticed Rachel. "Yeah?"

"I went to the library and I got some sheet music, and I wanted to run some songs by you that feature me heavily on lead vocal," Rachel said proudly. The truth was, the songs featured both her and Finn heavily on lead vocal. She wasn't going to mention that part though. She didn't want anyone to figure out that she was into Finn.

"Thanks, Rach, but I already got one picked out," Mr. Schue said.

Rachel hoped that it featured Finn as the lead opposite her. Speaking of Finn, Rachel felt a hand alongside hers on her bag. "Let me help you with that." She looked up and saw Finn.

"Thanks, Finn. You're so chivalrous," Rachel said.

"Thanks. That's a good thing, right?" Finn asked.

"A very good thing," Rachel said. "So, how was your night?"

"I made it to Level 8 on COD!" Finn said proudly.

Rachel had no idea what COD was, but she decided to go along. "Good for you!"

"Yeah, did you have a good night?" Finn asked.

"I watched a musical with my dads," Rachel said. Then she realized revealing that she had two dads might not have been a good idea. People often made fun of her for it.

"Dads?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "My dads are gay."

"It's really cool that they weren't afraid to have a kid," Finn said. "A pretty awesome one, with that."

Finn thought Rachel was awesome? "Well, thanks Finn."

"You know, my family isn't traditional, either," Finn continued. "It's just me and my mom."

"Where's your dad?" Rachel asked.

"He died when I was little," Finn said. "I don't even remember him."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said as they walked into the school. She didn't want Finn to get slushied, and she knew that there was a high possibility she'd be slushied. She said a quick goodbye to Finn as she went to her locker. His locker wasn't too far from his, and someone was already waiting there.

"Where were you?" Rachel heard Quinn snap. No hello? Who did this girl think she was?

"I overslept," Finn said.

"You were supposed to give me a ride to school today," Quinn said. "What type of boyfriend are you?"

"You're not the only person in my life," Finn said. Rachel felt so proud to hear Finn standing up for himself.

This girl was awful! "So, why are you in that glee club?" Quinn asked "We are in line to be the most popular kids in the school over the next couple years."

"Yeah, I know," Finn mumbled.

"Prom king and queen. Homecoming court royalty. I am not giving up those shiny crowns just so you can express yourself," Quinn rambled. Rachel wondered why that was so important to this girl. She was obsessing over pieces of plastic?

"Look, you're making too big a deal out of this," Finn said. Yes she was.

"Okay. Let's compromise," Quinn sneered. "If you quit the club, I'll let you touch my breast."

"Under the shirt?" Finn sounded intrigued, and Rachel got worried.

Quinn paused. "Over the bra."

"No. No, I can't," Finn said as Rachel sighed with relief. "I want to do Glee. I'm really happy when I'm performing." If he was willing to say it to Quinn, it must be true.

"People think you're gay now, Finn!" Quinn practically shouted. "And you know what that makes me? Your big gay beard."

Rachel could tell Finn had had enough, and quite frankly, she had too. "Look. I- I gotta go to class," Finn stammered. "Okay? Just relax. Everything's gonna work out." From her locker mirror, Rachel watched Finn leave as Quinn came over to her.

"Eavesdrop much? Time for some girl talk, man hands. You can dance with him. You can sing with him. But you will never have him." Quinn's words stung Rachel because she knew they were true. However, she had to fight back.

Rachel mentally thanked her dads for signing her up for acting classes in her childhood. "I understand why you'd be threatened. Finn and I have made a connection. But I'm an honorable person. I don't need to steal your man. I have plenty of suitors of my own. Every day Glee's status is going up, and yours is going down. Deal with it." She didn't believe what she'd said, and she would do everything in her power to get Finn for herself.

As she began to walk away, Puck and another boy threw slushies in her face.

x

A disco song? Finn knew that a disco song wouldn't get the Glee club any more members. Most of the student population thought that Glee was lame already. He was happy with it just being the six of them, but they couldn't compete with only six.

"Finn?" Finn turned and saw Rachel.

"Hey," Finn said.

"That disco song won't help us at all!" Rachel said. "Disco's so - old. My dads like just about all music and even they don't like disco!"

Finn nodded. He'd get slushied if he sang a disco song. "Why can't we just do Don't Stop Believing? We sound so good on it?" Plus, he really wanted to sing with Rachel again.

Rachel opened a folder. "I made some flyers we could post around the school. I was thinking maybe these could help."

Finn looked at the flyer. It was so cute. "Yeah, these are awesome."

"Do you know of a copy machine around here?" Rachel asked. "I was looking..."

"Yeah, I do," Finn said. Granted, it was the cheerios copy machine, but the cheerios were practicing now. He led Rachel down the hall and into Sue Sylvester's office.

"All right," Rachel said as she put the flyer on the copier. "So, you really do enjoy Glee?"

"Other than the disco song," Finn laughed.

"Good," Rachel said. "You know, it's great to finally have a friend in Glee. Just to have a friend in general."

"I'm glad to be your friend," Finn said. "So, are you thinking you'll be a singer after we graduate?"

"I'm going to be on Broadway," Rachel said proudly. "What about you?"

"I'm really not sure what I'll do," Finn admitted. He was afraid to admit, even to Rachel, that he was afraid that he'd end up at community college and bussing tables at Breadstix.

"You know, one of the amazing things about being in the performing arts is that you can parlay it into so many different fields," Rachel said. "Like Justin Timberlake- He's a singer, but he also has a clothing line. And, you know, he makes things like shirts and belts."

"Who's Justin Timberlake?" Finn asked.

"He was in NSYNC," Rachel said as the door opened and Sue Sylvester came in.

Finn gulped.

"What are you two up to?" Sue snapped.

"Copying the flyers Rachel made," Finn stuttered.

"Come with me," Sue snapped. Finn picked up the copies and followed her into the principal's office. Mr. Schue was in there, talking to Principal Figgins. "Good, William, you're here," Sue said. She turned to Finn and Rachel. "Would you like to tell Principal Figgins and Mr. Schuester what I caught you two doing?"

Finn shrugged. "It just sort of happened."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think she's overreacting," Rachel said. Finn thought Rachel couldn't have said it better.

"You watch your tone, young lady," said Sue. She turned to Figgins. "Gay parents encourage rebellion. There are studies on this." Somehow, it didn't surprise him that Sue was homophobic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," said Mr. Schue. "All right, tell me what happened, Rachel."

"Finn was worried about having to perform a solo at the pep assembly in front of his chromosomally challenge friends," Rachel explained. "I was immediately concerned by his lack of self-esteem and made a creative preemptive strike. So I made some flyers and we went to copy them."

"Yeah, pretty much what she said," Finn said.

"That copy machine is for Cheerios use only," Sue lectured the two teens. "Paid for by alumni donations. I can't begin to fathom the damage you'd have done to the program had you broken it."

"Hold on a second, Sue," said Mr. Schuester.

"I resent being told to hold on to anything, William," Sue rambled. "I will not be treated like a second-class citizen because of my gender. There is a very clear bureaucracy when it comes to photocopies, and you seem to think that these procedures don't apply to your students. It is my strong recommendation that both these students be hobbled."

"How many copies did you guys make?" Mr. Schue asked Finn and Rachel.

"Seventeen," Sue said. They'd wanted to make a lot more.

"Okay," said Mr. Schue. "And how much does a photocopy cost?"

"Four and a half cents," said Figgins.

"How about they just pay for the copies?" Mr. Schue suggested.

"I like this compromise. Children, pay Ms. Sylvester, and we'll let you off with a warning,"

Rachel handed Sue the money. "It was my idea," she mouthed to Finn as the two of them left the office with Mr. Schue.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Schue," Finn said after they left.

"I'd like to get the flyers up before lunch tomorrow," Rachel said. Finn did, too.

"You know what, guys? I don't want to hear it," Mr. Schue said.

"Doing that song is gonna kill any chance the Glee Club has!" Rachel protested. "It's a terrible idea."

"I have news for you, Rachel. Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do. We're doing the assembly and you're not putting up those flyers. Everybody loves disco!" Mr. Schue said before leaving.

Finn's heart began beating fast. "It's official. I'm a dead man."

Rachel sighed. "Look, I know you're nervous, but you're really, really talented."

Finn felt himself blushing. "Stop it."

"I mean, maybe it'll all be okay," Rachel said, sounding nervous. "Do you want to practice for the assembly tomorrow after school?"

"I can't. I got a Celibacy Club meeting," Finn said. He didn't want to go to the celibacy club meeting, but Quinn yelled at him when he was late.

x

The celibacy club meeting had been a nightmare. Quinn had been a bitch to Rachel, and that kid from the school newspaper had creeped her out. But one good thing had come out of it - she had another idea for the assembly. And since she'd found a way to get Mr. Schue occupied for an hour, she'd gathered Finn, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes and Tina to tell them her idea.

"I officially call this meeting of Glee Club in session," she declared.

"But Mr. Schuester isn't here," Artie said, looking around.

Rachel smiled proudly. "Mr. Schuester isn't coming. I paid a freshman to ask him for help with irregular verbs."

"Ugh! I'm so sick of hearing you squawk, Eva Perón," Mercedes groaned.

"Let her talk," Finn said.

No one had ever stood up for Rachel before. She tried to hide how happy she was. "I have another idea for the assembly."

"Can I, once again, stress my most strenuous objections to this attempted suicide?" Artie asked.

"They're not gonna kill us," Rachel said. "Because we're gonna give them what they want."

"Blood?" Kurt asked.

"Better. Sex," Rachel said. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the intrigued look Finn was giving her.

x

"Rachel!" Rachel turned and saw Finn running after her. She could definitely say that she thought the assembly was a success. The student body had been on its feet.

"Hey Finn," Rachel said. The best part for her, of course, was her and Finn pretending to have sex on stage. She wasn't sure if she was ready for sex yet, but when she was, she wanted it to happen with Finn. The assembly had confirmed that.

"Hey, Rach," Finn asked nervously. "I was wondering, maybe after school, could we meet up and work on my singing?"

Rachel couldn't believe it. Finn wanted to spend one on one time with her? "Yeah. My schedule's pretty open. When would work for you?" she asked.

"After school today?" Finn asked, looking nervous. Why would he be nervous though?

"Yeah, sounds great," Rachel said. "I'll meet you in the auditorium." Although she made up her mind, they'd do more than work on his singing. She was going to get him to fall for her.

x

Finn went into the auditorium, and Rachel was already there. A cloth was laid out with a picnic basket, and Finn wondered what that was for. He smiled wide when he saw Rachel. She looked so cute - holy crap, was he developing feelings for her? He was supposed to be into Quinn...

"Finn!" Rachel said. "Glad you could come!"

"I wouldn't miss this," Finn said.

"So, ready to sing?" Rachel asked, giving Finn an adorable smile.

Finn smirked and got on the stage with Rachel. "Yeah!"

After some singing, Finn wanted to just spend some time together and... talk. "Can we take a break? Singing kind of makes me a little hungry," he said.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Lucky I prepared for that." She motioned at the picnic area. So she had prepared for possible breaks! How cool was she?

"Wow," Finn said. "I was wondering what that was all about."

"Want to sit?" Rachel asked.

Finn sat down. "Yeah, yeah. Absolutely."

Rachel began getting out the food and pouring drinks. "I was wondering why you asked me to help you with your singing. You kicked butt at the assembly."

It never got old hearing her tell him she thought he was good. "Well, this is my only chance to be, you know, good like you."

"You think I'm good?" Rachel asked.

Of course he did. "Well, when I first joined, I thought you were kind of insane. You talk a lot more than you should, and to be honest with you, I looked under the bed and made sure that you weren't hanging out under there. But then I heard you sing. I don't know how to say this, but you touched something in me. Right here." He put his hand on his chest as she moved it.

"Your heart's on the other side of your chest," Rachel said softly.

Finn loved the feeling of Rachel's hand on his. "Oh. It's beating really hard." He chuckled. "You're cool, Rachel."

Rachel gave him a smile. "Do you want a drink?"

Finn nodded as Rachel reached for their drinks. "Virgin Cosmos."

Finn took his cup. "Cool. That stuff you said at the Celibacy Club- That was really cool." She was just really cool.

"Well, cheers," Rachel said, holding up her cup.

Finn clinked his cup against Rachel's. "Cheers. Cups are like the airplane cups." He was so turned on right now and touched her mouth. "Oh, you got a little Cosmo right-" He really wanted to kiss her, but he was with Quinn...

Rachel seemed to read Finn's mind. "You know, you can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to," Finn said.

Rachel lay down as Finn got on top of her. First he kissed her quickly, but he wanted more. He started kissing her passionately and then he just realized what he was doing. The image of the mailman came into his head. As much as he was enjoying this, what he was doing was wrong. As much as he liked spending time with Rachel, and as good a kisser she was, he was with Quinn. He jumped up. He wanted to do this, but he couldn't.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked.

Finn shook his head. The hurt on her face broke his heart. He wanted to kiss her again, but he had to just get out of there. "No, no. Um, I just gotta go. Look, please don't tell anybody about this, okay?" He ran out before he could get any more temptations.

x

Quinn was in the Glee club now? Finn couldn't believe it. Glee was his escape from Quinn. He could be with Rachel here. He could sing with her, sing romantic duets with her. No way would Quinn let him do that.

Poor Rachel. Finn watched her leave at the end of Glee rehearsal, looking devastated. Quinn was talking with Santana and Brittany, so Finn followed Rachel to her locker. "Rach..."

Rachel turned. "What?"

"Rachel, I'm sorry," Finn began. He didn't know what to say.

"Sorry about what?" Rachel asked.

Finn shrugged. "Everything."

"Look, I get it," Rachel said, looking hurt. "She felt threatened by me. I get it. I wouldn't want to lose you either." Her eyes were filling with tears, and all Finn wanted to do was hug her.

"Rachel..." Finn began. It was too late though. Rachel walked quickly down the hall and Finn groaned. He wanted to get closer to Rachel... and he was developing feelings for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Acafellas

_Thanks for your reviews on my last chapter! It was definitely fun to peek into Finchel's minds during one of their best Season 1 episodes. There wasn't as much Finchel in Episode 3, but I'm still happy with how this turned out. Hope you enjoy it and review if you want me to keep going._

Chapter 3: Acafellas

Finn knew that no matter how much he practiced, he'd never be a good dancer. Even though he knew he was probably one of the better singers in the group (Rachel told him they were tied for the best), he felt self-conscious as he practiced his dancing with the rest of the group. Rachel and Kurt had taken dance lessons. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had done award winning routines with the cheerios. And Finn - well, he had trouble with the simplest steps. He had no rhythm. Feeling self conscious, he watched Rachel as they ran through the steps.

Wow, she looked cute today. She was wearing a sweater vest, a blouse and a pleated skirt. Then Finn noticed Quinn give Rachel a look. What was going on here?

"Can we stop please?" Rachel asked.

"You don't have to ask me if you can go to the bathroom, Rachel, you can just go," Mr. Schue said.

"This isn't about my bladder, this is about the choreography," Rachel said.

"Okay, what's wrong with the choreography?" Mr. Schue asked.

Finn noticed how uncomfortable Rachel looked as she continued talking. "We can't compete against Vocal Adrenaline with these steps," she stuttered. "You're a great vocal coach, Mr. Schue..." Quinn was looking at Rachel now. Someone else was behind this, he was sure. "But you're not a trained choreographer. That's what we need to be the best. We need Dakota Stanley." Rachel started rattling on about this Dakota Stanley guy as Quinn and Santana gave her impressed looks.

"Just because he understudied doesn't mean he ever performed," Mr. Schue said.

"Did you ever perform Mr. Schue," Quinn asked. "AFTER high school?"

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Schue asked.

"For once, I agree with the shrimp," Santana said. "Why do you think the cheerios win Nationals all the time?"

Mr. Schue looked horrified, and Finn was too. "So you want me to be like Coach Sylvester?"

"We only want the best," Quinn said. "And that can't happen unless we have a killer routine."

Mr. Schue looked around the room. Santana, Quinn and Brittany were exchanging happy looks with Rachel and Artie, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina just looked confused.

x

Over the next few weeks, Mr. Schue missed a few rehearsals to practice with a boy band he'd formed. Finn was sure that it had something to do with Rachel's comment.

"He's not coming," Rachel declared as she came in with a plate of cookies. Finn was sure those cookies would taste so good.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"He said he thinks we should hire Dakota Stanley, but he needs to put more time into the Acafellas," Rachel explained.

"Of course he doesn't want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the ass!" Finn snapped. Who was this, and what had she done with sweet, innocent Rachel?

"The goal is to win," Santana said smugly. "And now that Mr. Schuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, we can."

"But he doesn't want us to!" Finn protested. "He just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore. Guys are really sensitive with that kind of stuff."

Rachel made a face. "And that's MY fault?"

"See anyone else with a plate of 'I'm Sorry' cookies?" Finn retorted. "I don't. Just you."

Quinn stood up. "I'm bored. All those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley?" She, Santana and Brittany raised their hands right away. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt were quick to do so as well. Finn looked at Rachel. She put her hand up, too. After practice, he was going to talk to her.

x

"Wait up!" Finn called as he chased Rachel out after Glee practice. Even if this was how it had to happen, he just wanted some time with her. "You can't do this to Mr. Schuester!"

Rachel looked at Finn as she kept walking. "What? Make him a hero? You heard Santana. It's all about winning. Once we win Nationals, he'll thank me for it."

"Since when?" Finn asked. Rachel didn't seem to be the type to care about reputation.

Rachel didn't even look at Finn. "Look. You have your popular clique and football and your cliche of a blond girlfriend. Glee is MY one shot."

So this was it. It made more sense now. And he realized it. Rachel was one of the top students in the Class of 2012, but that didn't really matter to other students. She didn't really have any friends, and she didn't seem to love anything the way she loved Glee. He hoped she would open up to him more. "If that doesn't work out, my whole high school life will be an embarrassment," Rachel continued.

Finn finally caught up with Rachel. "Wait. Is this one of these chick things where you pretend you're pissed about one thing, but you're really pissed about something else?"

Rachel's vulnerable look said it all. She was still hurt that he'd left her when they kissed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Now he might as well try to get it out of her mouth. "Well, for a while you were kind of all over me and now you just yell at me all the time. Makes me think you're still pissed about what happened in the auditorium."

Rachel began walking away. Yup, she was still mad at him. "I'm not. I've moved on and I'm focusing on my career."

"You want to talk about it?" Finn called after her.

Rachel turned around. "No, and neither do you." Yes he did. "It's ironic how you're Mr. Popular and I'm this nobody that everyone makes fun of..." That's where she was wrong. He wasn't popular. He only hung around the football players because he felt like they'd make fun of him if he didn't. He spent most of his free time alone. "... but I have enough confidence to say what happened between us in the auditorium was real. You have feelings for me and you just don't have the guts to admit it."

She knew. "We're hiring Dakota Stanley," Rachel declared before walking away.

Finn had to think of something to stop this. "Even if it means me quitting?"

"YES!" Rachel said.

x

Dakota Stanley was even shorter than Rachel was. She didn't think that was possible.

The day he showed up at practice, the first thing he did was hand each of them a printout. "These are your personalized menus for the next six months," he squaked.

Mercedes looked at hers. "Mine just says coffee!"

"Yeah," Dakota said.

"What's smelt?" Rachel asked, looking that menu. She already wasn't sure if this had been a good idea.

"A pungent low-carb freshwater fish," Dakota told Rachel. "Okay, let's start with today's business. Artie, you're cut."

"What?" Artie demanded."

"We can't be wheeling you around during every number. It throws off the whole dynamic, and it's depressing," Dakota said. Rachel already didn't like this. Artie had a great voice, and he was a nice guy.

"So, you're kicking him out?" Mercedes asked, also sounding horrified.

"Mm-hmm. Also you. ouse got to go, Effie," Dakota said to Mercedes

"Oh! ..." Mercedes began. Rachel was sure she would say hell to the no.

"No, no, no. Yeah." Dakota continued down the line.

"You can't kick people out of Glee Club because you don't like the way they look!" Kurt protested.

"Uh, why don't you shut your face-gash and stay away from aerosol cans because you could burst into flames at any second?" Dakota retorted before moving on to the three cheerios. "You three ...you're great, you're perfect. Seriously, don't change thing." Now he was at Rachel. "Uh, you... ew, nose job."

Finn looked disgusted. "Now just hold on a second. What?" Finn was standing up for her? Maybe he really did have feelings for her!

"What was that, frankenteen?" Dakota asked Finn. "Why don't you, uh, wipe that Dopey look off your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you've been dragging on the ground?"

Finn's facial expression was adorable! "What's wrong with you?" Finn snapped.

"What's wrong with me?" Dakota rambled. "What's wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall. I feel like a woodland creature. Um, am I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong? Because I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth. But maybe you don't have the confidence to hear it, hmm? Maybe you need somebody who's going to Lie to you and tell you things like, 'you got what it takes.' But you know what? As far as I can see, you don't. So, why don't you just take a little second, take a breather, and ask yourself, 'do I want to be a winner..or not?'"

"Screw this. I quit," Finn said, beginning to leave the room. Rachel knew that Finn was right all along. They shouldn't have hired Dakota Stanley.

_"_Me too," Artie said.

Mercedes began pushing Artie's chair. "Let's roll, Artie." They began following Finn out of the room, along with Tina and Kurt. Now Rachel was alone with the three cheerios.

"Great," said Dakota. You know, separate the wheat from the chaff; that's perfect."

Then it came to Rachel. "Wait." To her surprise, everyone stopped. Maybe they did respect her. _"_Barbra Streisand. When Barbra was a young ingenue, everyone told her in order to be a star, she'd have to get a nose job. Thankfully, she refused."

"Where's this going, yentl?" Dakota asked.

Rachel felt her confidence coming back. "Where it's going is that... We don't need you. Let's face it. We're never going to be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We're gonna win because... we're different. And that's what makes us special." And she saw Finn giving her the most adorable smile.

"They told her booty was too big," Mercedes said as she came back with Kurt and Tina

Artie began wheeling himself back. "Curtis Mayfield was more successful after he became paralyzed."

"Jim Abbot," Finn said.

"I have no idea who that is," Kurt said. Neither did Rachel.

"He was a one-armed pitcher for the yankees. Pitched a no-hitter," Finn said as he came back.

"Okay, so, yeah," Dakota snapped. "Misfits and spaz-heads and cripples can make it, too. That's great. What's your point?"

Rachel had put up with him enough. "Our point is that... you're fired. And I'm taller than you."

Dakota gave her an annoyed look. Rachel turned to Finn. His smile now was even bigger.

x

Rachel was so glad that Finn had decided to stay in Glee, but at the same time, she felt like she should support him in the boy band he was in with Puck, Mr. Schue, Coach Tanaka and Mr. Ryerson. She'd heard Mr. Schue mention that there was a performance at the PTA meeting next week, so she decided to go. As the band members took the stage, Rachel couldn't help but notice how attractive Finn looked in a tux. When the performance began, she was blown away by how talented he was. Every time she heard him sing, she knew she'd found the right guy to be her leading man. (And as hard as it was to see him as more than the guy who threw slushies at her every day, she had to admit that Puck was pretty talented too.)

At the end of the performance, Rachel went to go get a snack from the vending machine when she heard a voice behind her. "Hey!"

Rachel turned and saw Finn. "Hey! You were really good."

"You really think I'm good?" Finn asked.

"I know you're good," Rachel said. She was tempted to say how sexy he looked in a tux, but she was afraid to. He was with someone.

"I saw the myspace video you posted yesterday," Finn said.

"Really?" Rachel asked. She had no idea people watched those, other than people who left mean comments.

"Yeah," Finn said. "You sounded great on that song."

"Wow," Rachel said. That had been one of the hardest songs she'd ever sung.

"I just really wanted to tell you that I'm so excited to sing with you at Sectionals," Finn continued before Rachel had a chance to say anything.

Rachel didn't know what to say. "Yeah, me too."


	4. Chapter 4: Preggers

_Hey everyone! I know this is an episode without much Finchel, but I added in a Finchel scene, and there were some nice opportunities to get inside Finn's head write some Furt (I do love Furt - one of the many things I'll miss :( ) Plus, I tried to explain Rachel's reasoning behind a controversial move she made in this episode. Like I said in my other story, I hope you guys are still enjoying this. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, and I really hope people are still reading. Fanfic is how we keep Finchel and Finn alive :) Hope you guys like this one and review if you want me to continue :)_

Chapter 4: Preggers

Glee club was a lot more fun when it was just the original six.

Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina didn't seem to like Rachel, but they didn't seem to hate her the way the cheerios did, either. And of course, Rachel got to spend time with Finn.

Mr. Schue arrived. "Okay, everyone! We're doing a West Side Story medley!"

Rachel was so excited. West Side Story was one of her favorite musicals. Maybe she and Finn would get to sing some of Tony and Maria's duets. But then when Mr. Schue handed her the sheet with her lyrics, she realized this wasn't what she'd been expecting.

"Excuse me, this isn't the right key," Rachel said.

"No. It's actually the right key," Mr. Schue said as he continued handing them out.

Rachel took another look. "No, no, this is the alto part."

Mr. Schue didn't blink. "Yep. Tina's doing the solo."

Hadn't Rachel told Mr. Schue that she wanted to sing this song? "I'm sorry, there must be some sort of mix up. I thought I made it very clear that anything from West Side Story goes to me. Maria is my part! Natalie Wood was a Jew, you know. I've had a very deep, personal connection to this role since the age of one."

"Well, I'm trying to shake things up a bit," Mr. Schue protested. "Get us out of our boxes."

"You're trying to punish me," Rachel said. Was he still mad about the performance at the assembly? Or about her quest for Dakota Stanley.

Mr. Schue laughed. "I think you're being irrational."

"I think you're being unfair!" Rachel protested.

"I think you're being unfair to Tina, who might have been happy about getting her first solo," Mr. Schue shot back.

Rachel groaned. "Tina knows how much I respect her and I think she would agree with me that she's not ready for such an iconic role as Maria."

"Wait… I'm a Jet?" Mercedes asked.

Clearly, this was over. Rachel left the room.

x

Rachel had quit Glee? Oh, crap. Finn didn't have a solo in the West Side Story medley, either. Tina and Artie had been given the leads. Not that he'd want to sing lead with someone other than Rachel. As they were leaving Glee club, Kurt came up to Finn.

"Finn? I needed to ask you something." Kurt stuttered.

Holy crap. Was Kurt asking Finn out. "Thanks, but I already have a date to the prom. But I'm flattered! I know how important dances are to teen gays."

Kurt looked shocked. "I'm not gay."

He wasn't? "Oh."

"I just… I needed a favor," Kurt said. "I'd like to join the football team."

The football team? Kurt was the last person Finn would expect to join the football team. "All right, you can come with me to practice after Glee today."

"Thanks," Kurt said.

x

Finn had planned to try to get Rachel back after Glee practice, but Kurt was a nice guy, so he figured he should help him out. "Just relax, okay?" Finn told Kurt. "Remember what I told you. Keep your eye on the ball…don't try to aim it. Okay, put your helmet on."

"It'll mess up my hair," Kurt protested.

Was Kurt really not gay? "Put your…put your helmet on, okay?" He helped Kurt on with the helmet. "That's good. Red's your color."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you for helping me with this, Finn. You're really cool."

Finn gave Kurt a smile. "Well, I figure, the more crossover between Glee and football, the easier my life's gonna be." Which was true. He saw Kurt leaving. "Woah. Woah, woah, where are you going?"

Kurt turned around. "To get my music ready."

What would Coach Tanaka and the guys on the football team think of that? "Wh-what? Are you nuts? You can't use that!"

Kurt gave Finn a look. "But we did when we were rehearsing."

"Practicing," Finn tried to explain. "And no one was around! Look, do you know how much interference I had to run with these guys just to get you this try-out? If you do it your way, they're gonna kill you!"

"My body is like a rum chocolate soufflé," Kurt protested. "If I don't warm it up right, it doesn't rise. If I'm doing this, I'm doing it my way."

As Kurt left, Puck came up to Finn. "So are you two an item now, or…? He doesn't belong here!"

Finn was getting fed up with Puck. "You joined Acafellas, what's the difference?"

Puck laughed. "I'm a stud, dude. I could wear a dress to school and people would think it's cool."

"Everybody take a knee," Coach Tanaka called out. "Six games. Our kicker, Mr. Langenthaal, is zero for twelve in field goal attempts. As most of you statistically minded people know, THAT SUCKS! So Mr. Langenthaal will thusly be in charge of hydration services. The next player that can get a football between those uprights will get his job."

Kurt came to Coach Tanaka. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'll be auditioning for the role of kicker."

Lots of the players laughed, but Kurt chose to ignore them. Finn decided to ignore them too and just held out the ball for Kurt. Kurt turned on the music and turned on the music before kicking the ball through the goal. The team fell silent.

"That was good, right?" Kurt asked uncertainly.

"Aha, yeah," Finn said.

Kurt looked surprised. "That was good?"

"Yeah," Finn repeated.

Coach Tanaka came up to Finn. "Can you do that with the game on the line and ten gorillas bearing down on you wanting nothing more than to taste your sweet virgin blood?"

Kurt nodded. "Mm, sounds like fun. Can I have my music?"

"If you kick like that, you can wear a tutu, for all I care!" Coach Tanaka declared. Gentlemen! We have found ourselves a kicker!"

x

Finn had gotten Kurt on the football team, so he shouldn't have trouble getting Rachel back in Glee. As he walked down the hall, he saw Quinn. He was still dating Quinn. He couldn't forget that. However, it seemed like she was avoiding him. "Quinn!" She continued walking away. "Quinn. Hey, what's with the silent treatment? Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Finally, at the end of the hall, Quinn turned to face Finn. "I'm pregnant. I wasn't sure, and I really didn't want to go by myself, and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner!"

What? This didn't make since. Finn had never had sex with Quinn. They never even got past first base! "Mine?"

"Yes, you. Who else's would it be?" Quinn sobbed.

This didn't make sense! "But we…we never…"

"Last month. Hot tub," Quinn said.

Even less sense. "But we were wearing our swimsuits!"

"Ask Jeeves said a hot tub is the perfect temperature for sperm," Quinn said. "It, it helps it swim faster."

Finn still wasn't so sure about this. But he didn't want to make her feel any worse. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Are – are you gonna get a…?"

"No. I really thought I had a shot at getting out of here! No." Quinn sobbed. Finn didn't know what to say. He had to find a way to make things better.

x

Finn needed someone to talk to. He couldn't talk to his mom, she'd be so ashamed. He didn't trust the football players, things had been awkward enough between him and them lately. Rachel would be furious if she found out. So he decided to talk to Mr. Schue. He went into the auditorium, and Mr. Schue noticed him. "Hey, Finn. What's up?"

Finn burst into tears as he collapsed on his teacher's shoulder. "Whoa, what's wrong?" Mr. Schue asked.

Finn finally managed to speak. "She's pregnant."

Mr. Schue looked at him. "What?"

Finn only managed to nod.

"How about we go somewhere to talk?" Mr. Schue asked. Finn nodded again and got in the car with his teacher. They went to Breadstix, and Finn finally managed to talk as they walked along the buffet. "Thanks a lot for this, Mr. Schue. Couldn't talk to my mom, you know?"

"So how far along is she?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I don't know. Uh, a couple weeks, maybe?" Finn admitted. "It's pretty recent, I guess." They got to their table.

"Well, what do you, what do you need me to do?" Mr. Schue asked. "You want me to set you up with Planned Parenthood?"

Finn shook his head. "No. No, it's not even a conversation. She's keeping it. I've seen the guys around town who had kids in high school. They work here or at the supermarket or pumping gas… or worse. They're caged. Got no future. I can't become one of those dudes! Mr. Schue, I gotta go to college, but we don't have any money. I need a football scholarship, but the only way I'm gonna get one is if we start winning." They had found a good kicker but...

"I'm not a football coach," Mr. Schue reminded Finn.

"Remember when we were working on that Acafella stuff and you helped me and Puck with the dancing?" Finn asked. "You loosened us up. That's the football team's problem! I figured it out, watching Kurt kick those field goals." He held up a book he'd gotten from the library. "Here, check this out. I got this at the school library. Did you know you can just borrow books from there? All of them. Except for the encyclopedias, but… It says in here that Walter Payton was a great dancer. In college, he – he won dance competitions on "Soul Train" and he took ballet lessons, and he even got the whole Bears team to take them the year they won the Super Bowl. That's how they came up with the Super Bowl Shuffle."

Mr. Schue looked confused. "Alright, let me just get this straight. You want me to teach the football team how to dance? Eh… I don't think Ken will go for that."

Finn gulped. "We'll talk him into it. Look, you said you needed guys for Glee Club, right? If you can help us win one game, they'll start to trust you. And I'm sure some of them will want to join. It's a win-win for both of us."

"You know Finn, you could get a music scholarship, too," Mr. Schue said. "You have an amazing voice and you're a great drummer."

"Yeah, but I doubt we'll make it to Regionals without Rachel," Finn sighed. Oh crap. Rachel. That was who he wanted to be with, and now it probably was never going to happen.

"Well, maybe you could get her to come back," Mr. Schue said. "You do seem to be her best friend in the group."

Finn nodded as he began to eat. Friends was probably all they'd ever be.

x

The musical had been - well, Rachel liked the musical and its songs, but she had to admit, this did remind her of her pre-Glee days. It was lonely. She also REALLY didn't like Mr. Ryerson, but she did have the chance to sing as many solos as she wanted here.

Mr. Ryerson had left, and Rachel was in the room, practicing her solos when she heard the door open. She turned and was surprised by who was there - Finn.

"Oh, hey," Rachel said, trying to contain her excitement. "How've you been?"

Finn shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I miss seeing you in Glee."

Did he mean that? Rachel gave him a small smile. "I miss you, too."

"I'm sorry about the solo," Finn said. "I know you told me that you like that song."

"It's fine," Rachel said. "I get the lead in the musical."

Finn sat down next to Rachel. "I was wondering, since you and I can't sing that song in Glee, how about we sing it together, now?"

Rachel looked at Finn. "Really?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "I miss singing with you."

"I'd love that," Rachel said. The piano player was there, so she handed one copy of the sheet music from her binder to him, one to Finn, and kept one to herself as the music began.

_Rachel: Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever_

_In my eyes in my words and in everything I do_

_Nothing else but you_

_Ever_

_Finn: And there's nothing for me but Maria_

_Every sight that I see is Maria_

_Rachel: Tony, Tony_

_Finn: Always you, every thought I'll ever know_

_Everywhere I go you'll be_

_Both: All the world is only you and me_

_Rachel: Tonight, tonight_

_It all began tonight_

_I saw you and the world went away_

_Tonight, tonight_

_There's only you tonight_

_What you are, what you do, what you say_

_Finn: Today, all day I had the feeling_

_A miracle would happen_

_I know now I was right_

_Both: For here you are_

_And what was just a world is a star_

_Tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_The world is full of light_

_With suns and moons all over the place_

_Tonight, tonight_

_The world is wild and bright_

_Going mad_

_Shooting sparks into space_

_Today, the world was just an address_

_A place for me to live in_

_No better than all right_

_But here you are_

_And what was just a world is a star_

_Tonight_

_Good night, good night_

_Sleep well and when you dream_

_Dream of me_

_Tonight_

"Wow Rach, that was amazing," Finn said.

Rachel smiled. "I missed singing with you."

"Maybe we could sing that for Mr. Schue," Finn said. "I'll tell him how amazing we sounded, and he won't be able to resist giving us this song."

"I'd love that," Rachel said.

"So you'll come to Glee tomorrow?" Finn asked, his face lighting up.

"Of course!" Rachel said.

x

Rachel was back at Glee, and Finn couldn't be happier. He did feel slightly guilty though. He had forgotten to tell Mr. Schue about the song he and Rachel sang together. With everything that was going on... it was easy to forget things. But hey, some good things had happened. The football team hadn't been too hard about the dance moves, and they'd finally won a game. (Okay, that was thanks to Kurt and Puck, but it was still something.)

Mr. Schue was coming into the room, with Puck and two guys from the football team named Mike and Matt. Mike was one of the few nice guys on the team, but Finn didn't know he was interested in joining Glee. He was confused as to why Puck was here, and he didn't know Matt very well. "Hey guys!" Mr. Schue said. "Let's give a big Glee welcome to our three new members fresh off their big win on Friday night – Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford, and Mike Chang. Regionals, here we come. Let's start today with Tonight from West Side Story."

Finn noticed how excited Rachel looked. Rachel obviously thought she and Finn were going to be singing it.

But Mr. Schue turned to Tina. "Tina, show us what you got."

Rachel made a face and left the classroom. This hadn't helped out after all.


	5. Chapter 5: The Rhodes Not Taken

_Hi! Thanks for all your support on the last few chapters. I really appreciated what you guys have to say. This is one of my favorite Season 1 Episodes, so I was excited to get inside Finn and Rachel's heads for it in this chapter. I extended several of their scenes and added some things in rather than writing whole new scenes because there was so much to work with! And of course, this had one of my favorite Finchel songs! I haven't been getting many reviews on this lately, so PLEASE review if you enjoy this and want me to keep going! This is how we keep Finchel alive._

Chapter 5: The Rhodes Not Taken

"Finn Hudson, report to the guidance counselor's office."

Some students in Finn's math class snickered as the announcement came over the loudspeaker. Finn felt his face growing hot as he left and walked to the office, where Miss Pillsbury was waiting. "So... have I done something wrong... or... ?"

"Oh, no," Miss Pillsbury said. "No, no. Absolutely not. No, um, actually, I've just, um, taken a special interest in you. Look, I know sometimes that life can come at you pretty fast, and, uh, you reach a point where you might just need a little, um, special guidance."

"Has someone told you something about my personal life?" Finn asked. Had Quinn told her about the baby?"

"No," Miss Pillsbury repeated. "But you know, there are very few students that ever get athletic scholarships. Okay? But there are a lot of schools that give full rides to students who excel in music. Students like yourself. And I don't know, maybe if you were able to go to college, you wouldn't, say, end up stuck in this town in a dead-end job living hand- to-mouth with a wife and a kid you never intended to have, you know? For example. That's just something off the top of my head."

Now Finn was sure Quinn had said something. "But we lost Rachel. Do you think we can do it without her?"

"Sure," Miss Pillsbury said. "Definitely. But if you're concerned about your future and, um, those who may be a part of your future soon, um, maybe you could just give Rachel a talk. You know, see if you can get her to come back."

She knew about Quinn, Finn was sure. He didn't want to say anything just in case. However, he decided to focus on the last thing Miss Pillsbury said to him. He was going to get Rachel back - and he was going to do it right this time.

x

Rehearsals for the play hadn't been fun. Mr. Ryerson was unbearable in glee club, and he was unbearable in rehearsals too. He was always insulting her and trying to degrade her talent.

That reporter from the school paper was just creepy. How would her bra help him with his article? God, why couldn't Finn be attracted to her instead? Speaking of Finn... there he was.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Finn asked as he came into the room Rachel had been practicing in.

Rachel tried to hide how happy she was to see him. "Nothing. Uh, just... getting the star treatment I didn't get in Glee."

"Totally," Finn said.

"It's times like this where I know I've chosen the right path. I'm never going back to Glee. It's clear my talent is too big for an ensemble." Rachel was hoping that Finn would tell her how much he missed her and ask her to come back.

"Not gonna get an argument from me," Finn agreed.

"I'm not?" Darn.

"No. You're, like, the most talented person I know," Finn said. "Even more than that guy at the mall who can juggle chain saws. I just wanted to let you know that if you need someone to run lines with, I'm available."

He thought she was talened? He wanted to spend time with her? Wow. "There is a lot of dialogue," Rachel managed to say.

Finn gave Rachel a look. God, he turned her on. "I figured... we could go somewhere quiet, maybe with low lighting and... Let me know."

"Maybe tomorrow in here after rehearal?" Rachel asked.

"That sounds good," Finn said. "I'll see you then."

"I can't wait," Rachel said, meaning it.

x

The next day, Finn stayed true to his word, and the two of them stood in the choir room. Rachel had handed Finn a script and began reading her lines. "I'm sleeping with him," she read. How she wished she and Finn were... maybe not sleeping together, but doing things together.

"So am I," Finn read. He looked up from his script. "This play's weird."

"That's Mr. Ryerson's favorite line," Rachel told Finn. "You're a really good actor, Finn. Maybe you should consider joining the musical."

Finn shrugged. "I'm pretty devoted to Glee. I don't think I could just walk away from it. I know how hard it was for you. But I could justify doing both if you came back. But we both know that's not gonna happen. He sat down next to Rachel at the piano. "Do you know what we should do?"

"Elope?" Rachel blurted out. Oh crap. She'd just said that out loud.

Finn gave her a small smile. "What?"

"Nothing," Rachel said. Oh gosh. She'd thought out loud.

Finn moved closer to Rachel. "We should go bowling. You're always so stressed out about the play. You just need to loosen up. I always go bowling whenever I'm worked up about a big game or something."

That sounded like a date! "Just us?"

"Yeah," Finn said.

Rachel couldn't believe it. Had he broken up with Quinn? "Yeah, that... that... that would be great. I... I am really stressed out. But that's the price you pay for being a star."

"Don't I know it," a voice said. Rachel turned as she watched Mr. Schue and a blond woman come in.

"Hey,Rachel," Mr. Schue said. "April Rhodes, Rachel Berry. Hey, can you give us the room, Rachel? We need to teach April the cues for Don't Stop Believing."

Finn looked horrified. "Wait, she's singing the female lead?"

This woman was in Glee now? "Wait, she's in the glee club? She's... ancient."

"Talent doesn't age, sweetheart," April said.

"That's Rachel's part, Mr. Schue," Finn protested. Did Finn still want to sing with her? God, she wanted so badly to sing with him again.

"Well, Rachel's not in the glee club anymore," Mr. Schue said. He turned to Rachel.

"So, I'll pick you up at six?" Finn said as Rachel left the room.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, can't wait!"

x

The doorbell rang, and Rachel ran to the door. She and Finn were going out. One on one. All evening she'd been holding in her excitement. He didn't mind being seen with her. He was willing to hang out with her outside of school.

"Ready to go?" Finn asked when Rachel opened the door. Rachel noticed he was wearing the same brown and blue striped shirt he wore the day they kissed for the first time.

"I'm ready!" Rachel said with excitement. "Bye Dad! Bye Daddy!"

Finn led Rachel to his car, where a woman Rachel assumed was Finn's mom was waiting. "Mom, this is Rachel," Finn said.

"Hi Rachel," Mrs. Hudson said.

"Hi Mrs. Hudson," Rachel said. She knew she wanted to make a good impression on Finn's mom. "Finn's an amazing singer and an amazing drummer. He's a really nice guy, too."

"Well, I sure am glad to hear that," Mrs. Hudson said. "I didn't even know he liked to sing."

"Well, he's really good at it," Rachel said.

"Finn tells me you're a really good singer too," Mrs. Hudson said.

"She is!" Finn said. "She's got the best voice I've ever heard."

He thought so?

"Well, Finn, I'm a bit confused," Mrs. Hudson said. "I haven't seen Quinn in a few weeks, but you're going out one on one with another girl. Is there something you two aren't telling me?"

"Oh, Quinn..." Finn looked embarrassed and Rachel's hopes went up. Had they broken up? "Um, yeah, I'm still dating Quinn... we just haven't had time to do anything lately."

"Oh," Mrs. Hudson said as Rachel's heart fell.

"We're just really good friends," Rachel said. At least for the first time in her life she had a friend.

Mrs. Hudson arrived at the bowling alley. "You two have fun, okay? I'll pick you up at nine."

"Okay, see you then," Finn said to his mom.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel," said Mrs. Hudson.

"It's nice to meet you too," Rachel called. She and Finn went inside as Finn paid for a game and some bowling shoes.

"So, how does this work?" Rachel asked.

"Watch," Finn said as he took the ball, stuck his fingers in and threw it down the lane. He knocked over all ten pins at once.

"That was good," Rachel said.

Finn smiled at Rachel. "Your turn!"

"Do I have to put my fingers in the holes?" Rachel asked. "Couldn't there be diseases in there or something?"

"Oh, no," Finn said. "Ball sharing's all part of the fun. Here, use the pink one. Pink's your favorite color, right?"

How did Finn know that? Rachel smiled as he handed her the pink ball. "Now what?"

Finn helped Rachel with the ball. "Follow my lead. Okay, so... Just look at the pins. Nice and straight." Rachel dropped the ball, but it rolled into the gutter. "You sure this is your first time?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said. They each took a few more turns before sitting down for dinner. Again, Finn offered to pay. This definitely felt like a date. Too bad Quinn was in the picture.

"How's Glee?" Rachel asked as they ate.

"Oh, well, everybody misses you," Finn said.

Rachel knew what the truth was. "They miss my talent."

"No, no. We're your friends. We just miss having you around," Finn said.

Well, Rachel knew Finn felt that way, but she doubted anyone else did. "I love Glee, I just... don't see the point in wasting my energies on someplace that I'm not appreciated."

"I appreciate you," Finn commented.

He did? Rachel gave Finn a big smile. She appreciated him too.

"Come on," Finn said, leading Rachel back to the lane. He handed her the pink ball. "It's your last ball. Just like the first time, but better."

Rachel dropped the ball, and she and Finn both cheered when it knocked over all ten pins. He pulled her into a tight hug. Wow, his hugs felt good. Then Rachel felt an urge, an urge similar to the one she felt in the auditorium that day. She leaned over and kissed Finn. He returned the kiss.

Too soon, they pulled apart. "Come back to Glee," Finn said.

"What about Quinn?" Rachel asked. But was Quinn really that much of an issue? If Finn was really that into her, he wouldn't have been spending all this time with Rachel behind her back.

"I don't know what's going to happen in the future," Finn admitted. "I just know that I want to spend more time with you now."

He liked her. "I'll do it!" Rachel said as she gave Finn another hug.

x

Finn walked through the hall. He was supposed to be thinking about Quinn, and his kid, but all he could think about was Rachel. They'd had such a great time last night. He wanted to do it again soon. "Finn!" He heard her and turned to see her. Rather than greeting him with the hug he was hoping for, she slapped him in the face. What was that for?"

"You're a liar," Rachel snapped. "Why didn't you tell me Quinn was pregnant?"

Oh no. She knew now. Finn probably wouldn't get to hang out with Rachel any time soon. He could tell she was angry. Really angry. "Who told you?" Finn managed to ask.

"Everyone knows but me," Rachel said with anger in her voice. "I'm the only fool who went out with you and let you kiss me, thinking you actually had feelings for me."

Finn's heart dropped. What was he supposed to say? He did have feelings for Rachel and he wanted so badly to be with her, but there was a baby in the picture now. "But I... I do. Look, yeah, I haven't been totally honest with you, but that's different than lying. Well, maybe it's not that much different, but... but look, I need to get a music scholarship, so I can go to college, so I can get a good job, so I can take care of my kid and I can't do that if you don't come back to Glee Club. You should take it as a compliment."

"You could have just been honest with me," Rachel said, now sounding more hurt.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong," Finn admitted. "I get that, but... that kiss was real." It was real! And he wanted so badly for there to be more.

"Whatever it was, it ruined any chance of me ever coming back to Glee," Rachel looked like she was trying to look mad, but Finn could tell she was more heartbroken than anything. "I hope you have fun playing house with Quinn while you languish in your little ensemble, but my dreams are bigger than that and they're bigger than you." With that, she walked away.

x

The invitational was going well, but the Glee club felt incomplete. Finn wished that Rachel was here. She loved performing. The last song was a big group number and Finn wished so badly that he and Rachel could lead it together. Everyone was changed except April when Mr. Schue came in.

"Where's April?" Tina asked.

"You were right, Mr. Schue," Kurt said. "She'd massacre Mariah in a diva-off."

"April is amazing," Mr. Schue agreed. "But she's not in the glee club anymore. It... I, uh... I screwed up bringing her here. It was about me and Glee Club is supposed to be about you guys. You don't need her to be great." Finn knew who they needed - Rachel.

"But we need her for the second act," Mercedes pointed out.

Mr. Schue looked disappointed. "I'll just have to go out there and tell them we had to cut the show short. Hey, guys. You were great. Don't worry."

"Excuse me?" Finn looked. There was Rachel. Maybe she had forgiven him. "I think I might have a solution. In show business, when a star can't perform, her understudy steps in. I'd be happy to go in for April, if you'd let me."

"Since when are you willing to be an understudy?" Mercedes asked.

"Since I quit the play," Rachel said. She'd really quit? Wow. Finn was impressed.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "Why?"

"I realized being a star didn't make me feel as special as being your friend," Rachel said. "If I'd let you down when you needed me the most, I'd never forgive myself. I know all the words to the song." Of course she did. She was a natural. Finn's heart was beating so fast right now.

"You don't know the choreography," Quinn snapped.

Finn knew Quinn just didn't want Rachel around. "Then we're going to have to give her a lot of help out there."

"Go get in your costume," Mr. Schue said.

Finn ran after Rachel. "Just follow my lead out there."

Rachel gave Finn one of her beautiful smiles. "Okay."

x

A few minutes later, the New Directions were on stage, ready to sing together. This was one of Rachel's favorite songs and getting to sing it with Finn made things even better. Finn had been right, all she had to do was follow his lead.

_Finn: Can  
New Directions: Anybody find me somebody to love?  
Rachel: Ooooooh  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Finn: Take a look,  
In the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
Rachel: I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord  
Finn (New Directions): Somebody, (Somebody)  
Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Oooh somebody (Somebody)  
Can anybody find me  
Finn: Somebody to love?  
Artie (New Directions): I work hard (He works hard)  
Every day of my life  
Artie and Mercedes: I work till I ache in my bones  
Artie (New Directions): At the end (At the end of the day)  
Artie (New Directions): I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
Rachel: I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Rachel: 'Till the tears run down from my eyes,  
Finn (New Directions): Somebody, (Somebody)  
Finn and Rachel: Oooh somebody  
Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Can anybody find me  
Rachel: Somebody to love?  
Artie (New Directions): (He works hard) Everyday I try and I try and I try  
Rachel: But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
Finn: They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Artie (New Directions): Got no common sense  
I got (His got) (with New Directions: nobody left to believe)  
No, Ooooooh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
Finn (New Directions): (Ooooh, Lord) Oh, somebody (Somebody)  
Finn and Rachel: Oooh somebody  
Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Can anybody find me  
Rachel: Somebody to love  
New Directions: Can anybody find me someone to love?  
Finn: Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
Rachel : I'm ok, I'm alright  
I ain't gonna face no defeat  
Finn and Rachel: I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!  
New Directions:  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love (Finn: Oooooh)  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love (Mercedes: Heee, Oooh)  
Find me somebody to love (Artie: Somebody)  
Find me somebody to love, uh-oh, uh-oh (Finn: Oooooooh)  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love (Rachel: Ooh, Ooh)  
Somebody, Somebody!  
Somebody, Somebody! (Artie: Ooh, find me, find me, find me)  
Somebody, Somebody!  
Somebody, Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me...  
Mercedes: Somebody to love?!  
New Directions: Find me Somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody find me)  
Find me (Finn: Find me) Somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody find me)  
Find me (Rachel: Somebody to love) Somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody to love) (Finn: Loove)  
Find me (Mercedes: Uuuuh) Somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody to love)  
Find me (Finn: Somebody to love) Somebody to love  
Rachel: Find me (New Directions: Find me)  
Somebody (New Directions: Somebody) To (Finn: To)  
Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Oooh, Love! _

Throughout the performance, Finn kept giving Rachel sweet looks. She knew she'd made the right choice by coming back. Singing together was so much fun, and it was clear the crowd adored them. At the end of the performance, Finn gave Rachel a big hug. "You'd never think you didn't know the number!" Finn whispered.

"I had some great help," Rachel said. She knew she'd made the right choice by coming back.

"You know, the crowd seemed to be most into the performance when we were singing together," Finn said.

"You thought so?" Rachel asked. She'd thought so, too. But again, she wished she could forget about Quinn, but she couldn't. Finn couldn't be with her now. Maybe not ever.

"I know so," Finn said.

"I'm sorry about the other day," Rachel said.

"It's fine," Finn said. "I kinda deserved it. But Rachel, I do want to spend more time with you. And everything that's happened with us is real."


	6. Chapter 6: Vitamin D

_Thank you so much for all your reviews on the last chapter! It was really nice to know that people are still reading this, I was worried that no one was! Last chapter was one of my favorite Finchel episodes, and this was a great one for getting inside both Finn's and Rachel's heads. I added a small Finchel scene and extended another. I had plans for more but I was worried it would get too long since Finn and Rachel both had a big part in the episode. Hope you enjoy it and review if I should keep going! I promise the first chapter of my new story will be up soon!_

Chapter 6: Vitamin D

Finn felt his phone vibrate. He opened it and saw a new text message from Rachel. "I'm so excited for Sectionals! I'm sure you and I will lead our team to victory. You kicked butt at the invitational!"

He smiled to himself. It had been about a week, but it still didn't hurt to hear that. "I'm excited, too," Finn texted back. He was excited, but at the same time, he was glad Sectionals was a few weeks away. It felt like he was tired all the time, between school, football, glee club, Quinn, and well, his other activities, like xbox. Ever since Quinn had told him about the baby, he'd been trying to process the thought that in nine months he'd have a kid.

He wasn't sure if Quinn was the one. The truth was, she was cool and all that, but until she told him she was pregnant, he was considering breaking up with her. Things just weren't working, in his opinion. She often made him feel worse about himself and he felt happier when he was with other people, like Rachel.

Rachel. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew that it was wrong to be this into someone when you were with someone else, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He thought about her almost as much as he thought about his confusion about Quinn and the baby when he was up at night. He was so glad she'd come back to glee. He'd had such a great time bowling with her.

There was a chance Quinn would give up the baby, but what if she didn't? It was at times like this when Finn wished he could talk to his dad. He loved his mom, but he did wish his dad was here.

His thoughts were interrupted by another text from Rachel. "Today we find out who we'll be beating!"

Finn loved Rachel's confidence. Why didn't he have confidence like that? Sure enough, that afternoon in Glee, Mr. Schue came in with a letter. "Great news, guys. Just got the competition bracket for sectionals, and we are in really good shape. There's only two other teams. We beat them, we make it to Regionals."

"Uh, who are the other teams?" Rachel asked, looking a little uncertain. She was so sure they would win when they'd been texting this morning.

"Drum-roll please, Finn," Mr. Schue said. Finn did a drum roll on the drums, feeling special that Mr. Schue noticed he was good at this. Maybe he could do a little drumming at Sectionals? "School for the deaf in Dayton and someplace called Jane Addams Academy."

"Jane Addams?" Mercedes laughed. "That's a halfway house for girls just getting out of juvie."

"Th-th-this is great," Tina stuttered.

"People who can't hear what they're singing and criminals who don't care. It's gonna be a cakewalk," Artie declared.

Finn sighed with relief. He wouldn't have to work too much harder in Glee since like Artie said, this was going to be easy.

x

"You guys have become complacent," Mr. Schue lectured in Glee the next day. Finn found himself wondering what that word meant. "You were great at the invitational, but you got to up your game if you want to get through sectionals. Okay, split up. Guys on the left side, girls on the right side."

Finn went to join the other boys. If this was a boys vs. girls competition, he knew the girls would win. They had Rachel and she was going to put together the best number ever. "Here's the deal," Mr. Schue continued. "Two teams- boys versus girls. One week from today, you will each perform a mash-up of your choice."

"What's a mash-up?" Puck asked.

"A mash-up is when you take two songs and mash them together to make an even richer explosion of musical expression," Mr. Schue explained. "Boys will perform on Tuesday, girls the next day. I want you guys to go all out, okay, costumes, choreography. Whoever wins the competition gets to choose the number that we do for sectionals."

Yup, now Finn knew for sure the girls would win. Gosh, he wished they could have picked their teams. He knew Rachel was going to put together the best number ever. Sure enough, Mercedes seemed to agree with him. "We've got this in the bag!"

"Totally," Rachel said. "I'm going to start story-boarding our choreography tonight."

Mr. Schue came over to the boys. They'd been talking a little, but Finn could barely process what they were saying. "Hey, I hope you guys are up for this competition. The girls look pretty pumped."

"We're planning on smacking them down like the hand of God," said Artie.

"Hey, Finn, you all right?" Mr. Schue asked. "You seem a little out of it."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little worn out."

Puck nudged Finn. "Come on, dude. We're late for football practice."

Would Coach Tanaka mind if Finn missed practice?

x

The boys decided to meet up before school to work on their mashup, but Finn was too tired to contribute much of anything. He could barely listen to what the other boys were saying. He'd been up so late last night worrying about the girl issues, he began nodding off. He tried to comprehend what the other guys were saying...

"He's drooling," said Kurt.

"Dude, wake up," Finn heard Puck say.

They were on to him. Finn opened his eyes and decided to pretend he'd heard what the boys were saying. "Sure, yeah, that sounds good."

Puck looked confused. "I said we can't let those girls beat us."

Finn had to think fast. "Sorry. Sometimes when I'm thinking real hard, it helps to close my eyes."

"We're doing a mash-up of It's My Life and usher's Confessions," Artie told Finn. It was good to know the songs.

"We should get some trash can lids and stomp the yard up in this piece," Puck said.

Finn had no idea what Puck meant. Luckily, Artie agreed. "Puck, with respect, You're more helpful when you don't contribute."

Puck looked at Finn. "Dude. What's wrong with you? Go see the nurse. Every day I say I have a headache. I sleep for three hours. I haven't attended a math class in two years."

Maybe that was a good idea. "Thanks, guys. Keep up the good work," Finn yawned. Maybe the nurse would let him take a nap.

x

Finn went to the nurse's office. He was awake enough to see that this wasn't the nurse he'd seen before. He looked at the nameplate. Mrs. Schuester. This was Mr. Schue's wife?

"Hi. How can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Hey, Mrs. Shuester," Finn said. "I'm Finn Hudson. I'm in glee with your husband."

"Oh, hi, Finn," Mrs. Schuester said. "Oh, wait a minute. Are you the one who's dating Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah. Why?" Finn asked.

Mrs. Schuester looked at him. "Oh, you have really good bone structure."

What was that for? "Yeah, um, I've been really tired lately, and I was wondering if I could lie down in here for a while."

The nurse pointed at a chair. "Why don't you have a seat? Why don't you tell me a little bit about your sleep habits? What time do you go to bed?"

Finn sat down. "Um, I don't know. Usually, after skinemax starts playing regular movies again. And I'm normally tired, but lately I can't just fall asleep. It's like my brain won't shut up."

"Well, what are you thinking about?" she asked. "Oh, you can be honest with me. There's a code of silence in my office."

He was thinking about Rachel. But he couldn't say that. "Okay, uh, football plays... um, girls, Dance steps... Girls."

Mrs. Schuester looked surprised. "Girls? But you're dating Quinn Fabray."

Finn didn't know how to put it. He also could tell this wasn't someone he could trust. "Yeah, but... Do you think a guy can be into two girls at once?" He wasn't even that into Quinn anymore. He was into Rachel.

"No," Mrs. Schuester said. "And remember, flirting is cheating. And the revenge of the jilted woman is usually pretty messy."

Little did anyone but him and Rachel know, he already had cheated... "So can I take my nap now?"

"Do you want to sleep through your life, Finn?" Why was this woman being so difficult?

"No, but I read once that teenagers need more sleep than infants," Finn protested. He just wanted a nap.

Mrs. Schuester looked at Finn. "When I was in high school, I captained the cheerleading squad, I kept a perfect 4.0 GPA, I cultivated my popularity, and I maintained a loving relationship with the boy who would become my husband. Wow. I don't even know how I did that." She paused and took out a pill bottle. "Wait a minute. Yes, I do. Pseudo-ephedrine. It's the stuff they put in decongestants to make them non-drowsy. It's kind of like a... Well, like a vitamin. I would pop two of these blue meanies every morning and then I would be a firecracker For the rest of the day." She held out one for Finn.

"Are they safe?" Finn asked.

"They're over- the-counter," Mrs. Schuester said. "They stock them next to the candy bars. Sweetie, I'm the school nurse. I know what I'm doing."

"Can I have a few extra?" Finn asked. Maybe this was the key to winning the competition. He put the vitamin in his mouth and suddenly, he wasn't feeling so tired. The boys had plans to meet in the Glee room during their lunch hour too, and Finn couldn't wait to give them the Vitamin D. He'd finished his English test before anyone and gotten three right answers in history. Gosh, maybe this was the key.

All the other boys were already in the room when Finn arrived. "Hey, guys, how's it going? God, it's a beautiful day. Let's run through the number. I can't wait to do the number. I'm ready and excited. Are you guys? Stand up. Come on. Let's get this joint jumping." He shook his friends' chair, hoping they'd catch some of his energy. They were all looking at him like he was crazy.

"Has your soul been taken over by caffeinated space aliens?" Artie asked.

Finn reached into his pocket. "No, just visited the school nurse. Got this great vitamin. I feel fantastic. I can't wait to do the number. Let's do the number, and then afterwards, we can build a house for habitat for humanity."

"What kind of vitamin?" Puck asked.

"Vitamin C?" Kurt asked. "Vogue magazine says it boosts energy levels and brightens the complexion."

Finn shook his head. "Vitamin D. And I got you guys some." He handed each boy a vitamin. They were going to kick butt tomorrow.

x

Rachel wasn't expecting the boys to show up all dressed in costumes. Okay, they were just wearing white t-shirts, black leather jackets and jeans, but they were all dressed alike. She didn't think they had a chance of beating the girls. She'd put together a great number. She picked the songs, mashed them together and choreographed the number. She was sure none of the boys could do that.

But when the music began and Finn began singing, Rachel was turned on as ever. And the boys sounded good. She'd never seen them have so much energy.

_Finn: This ain't a song for the broken hearted_  
_No silent prayer for the faith departed_  
_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_  
_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_  
_New Direction Boys: It's my life!_  
_Finn: It's now or never_  
_I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_  
_New Directions Boys: It's my life!_  
_These are my confessions_  
_Artie: Just when I thought I said all I can say_  
_My chick on the side said she got one on the way_  
_New Directions Boys: These are my confessions_  
_Artie: If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_  
_Damn near cried when I got that phone call_  
_I'm so thrown_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_But to give part 2 of my_  
_New Directions Boys: You better stand tall_  
_When they're calling you out_  
_Don't bend, don't break_  
_Baby, don't back down_  
_These are my confessions_  
_Finn: It's now or never_  
_I ain't gonna live forever_  
_Artie: These are my confessions_  
_Finn: I just wanna live while I'm alive_  
_New Directions Boys: It's my life_  
_Artie and Finn: Just when I thought I said all I can say_  
_My chick on the side said she got one on the way_  
_New Directions Boys: These are my confessions_  
_Finn: I just wanna live while I'm alive!_  
_New Directions Boys: It's my life!_

"Awesome, guys," Mr. Schuester said as he high fived the boys. "Geez, I didn't know you had it in you. It's like somebody slipped something in your juice boxes. Whoo! You ladies better bring it tomorrow. Otherwise, We've got our opening number for sectionals!"

Rachel knew that the girls had to win! Of course, since Quinn hadn't been around lately, there were six boys and only five girls. And the boys had done a great job with their number. There was no way they could win with one fewer member than the boys. Plus, they needed to practice again. Her talent and years of training could only take them so far.

"We'll have to meet during our lunch hour tomorrow," Rachel whispered to the girls. "We need to get our mash-up perfect." Of course, getting Quinn to come would be tough. She knew Quinn hated her. The next day, she saw Quinn in the hall and walked up to her. "Haven't seen you at glee rehearsals."

Quinn gave Rachel a cold look. "I'm not superwoman. I know glee is your whole life, but I have the cheerios, I'm on honor roll, I have friends."

The last comment hurt the most. Rachel was in other clubs, but she didn't feel the same way about them that she felt about Glee. She was on the honor roll too, but friends? Her only friend was Finn, and she couldn't spend too much time with him without Quinn yelling at him for it. The other kids in the glee club were probably just tolerating her for her voice. She knew Quinn was probably upset about the recent changes in her life. "You don't have to be embarrassed. No one at glee is gonna judge you. Look, I know everyone expects us to be enemies and be in competition, but I don't hate you."

"Why not? I've been awful to you," Quinn asked, almost sounding sorry.

"That was before you knew what it felt like to be me, an outsider," Rachel said. She'd been an outsider her whole life and was almost used to it by now, but Quinn didn't know what it was like. "More people are gonna start finding out about this, and you're gonna need friends who can relate."

"How can you relate to what I'm going through?" Quinn asked.

"You don't think people whisper about me In the lunchrooms or draw pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls?" Rachel asked. Yes, it was a different way, but she was still an outsider.

"That was me, actually," said Quinn.

Rachel tried to hold in her disgust. Those pictures had been horrible, and she wanted to find out who did it and blow up at them the minute she saw them. But she couldn't cause trouble for the team. "Look, I don't agree with the choice you're making, but you're gonna need glee. You have seven months of your youth left. You should enjoy it. And let's face it, in a couple of months, that cheerleading uniform isn't gonna fit and we're gonna be all you have left. Just come back to practice. Boys versus girls. It's fun. And we could certainly use your voice right now. You're actually a good singer, Quinn. Occasionally sharp, but that's just because you lack my years of training."

"I would have tortured you if the roles were reversed, you know?" Quinn asked.

Rachel couldn't believe Quinn was saying that when she'd reached out to her. "I know."

"Let's go," Quinn said. The girls quietly walked to the choir room, where Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany were talking about how good the boys were.

"Were they really that good?" Quinn asked.

"They were, Quinn," Rachel said. "Look, I was fine with arranging, choreographing and directing this number free of charge. But we underestimated the boys. Their number will go to sectionals and once again, I will be humiliated." They had to win Sectionals. If they lost, Rachel would have nothing.

"How were we supposed to know they'd rock the house? They've never been good," Mercedes lamented.

"How did they d-d-do it?" Tina stuttered.

"The real question is, what were they on?" a voice in the door said. The girls turned and saw Kurt. "Though I've been grouped with the boys, my allegiance still remains with you ladies. They declined my offer to do their hair in cornrows and all my artistic decisions have been derided as too costly because they involve several varieties of exotic bird feathers. We all took something."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. The boys were taking energy pills? And Finn was behind it? All the girls now wanted to take them, too. Rachel didn't want to - but she wanted to win...

x

Finn had taken Vitamin D every day this week, and he'd gotten A's on four tests and scored a touchdown in the practice game at football. And of course, he'd kicked butt in the mashup. He'd found the solution to his problems. He passed a boy from the football team in the hall and gave him a high five. "Hey man, got next week's plays all worked out! Yeah!"

The boy gave Finn a confused look as Finn walked on, passing Mr. Schue. "Hey, Mr. Schue, got that paper on Bariloche, Argentina on your desk!"

"But it's not due for two weeks," Mr. Schue said.

"Damn straight. I am in the zone!" Finn said. That was another advantage. He'd finished all his assignments he'd gotten in advance.

Then Rachel came up to Finn "Cheater," she said.

Finn held in his embarrassment. She knew! "I don't know what you're talking about," Finn said.

Rachel didn't fall for that. "You took performance enhancers before your mash-up. Kurt told me. It's deplorable, contemptible, and it's just plain wrong. It's also cheating. As a matter of fact, I'm going to start calling you F-Rod."

She thought he was taking steroids? Rachel wasn't supposed to think low of Finn! "Hey, hey, back off. I'm nothing like A-Rod, okay? I'd never take steroids. They make your junk fall off. Listen, Rachel, you don't know what it's like for me, The kind of pressure I'm under." Of course, now that he was taking Vitamin D, he felt better.

Rachel didn't look impressed. "Oh, we all have pressures, but you know how I deal with it? The natural way, with a rigorous diet and exercise routine. I'm up at 6:00 am every day. I have my protein shake with banana and flaxseedflax-seed I'm on the elliptical. You know how I motivate myself? Not with anything artificial. I set a goal and I won't rest until I reach it."

Finn remembered how tired she was last week. "Yeah, well, that's personal pressure. If you don't meet your goal, you're the only one who loses. I have to be the quarterback, the male lead, and deal with a pregnant girlfriend who yells at me about ice cream, So, yeah, maybe I helped me and my teammates out a little bit, but it's only because I'm sick and tired of working so hard and still losing."

"Yeah, but winning by cheating isn't winning," Rachel said.

"Oh, don't give me that," Finn said. "The only reason you're so pissed about this is 'cause you know you can't compete with us."

"Oh, I am offended by that accusation," Rachel said. "We haven't performed yet, but if I may say, our mash-up is spectacular."

"Still isn't going to be as good. We're gonna win. You're gonna lose. Deal with it." Finn resisted the urge to ask Rachel to hang out again before he walked away.

x

Rachel had more energy while on the Vitamin D, but she still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. The boys had done it, but did it make it right if the girls did it, too? "Thank you so much," she said as she and the other girls stood in front of Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury and the boys. "It really is a pleasure. While the boys chose a selection of songs that cast an eye inward on the irresponsible life choices and sexual hunger of today's modern teens, we have chosen a selection of songs that speaks to the nation as a whole during these troubling times Filled with economic uncertainty and unbridled social woe. Because if there's two things America needs right now, that is sunshine and optimism. Also angels. Okay." What had she just said? She hadn't even planned to say much. The music began, and it was time for her to lead the number.

_Rachel: Oh..._  
_Remember those walls I built_  
_Well, baby they're tumbling down_  
_They didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_  
_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm takin'_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out (New Direction Girls: out)_

_Mercedes with New Direction Girls (New Direction Girls): Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace (I'm walking on sunshine)_  
_You're everything I need and more (Whoa oh)_  
_It's written all over your face (I'm walking on sunshine)_  
_Baby I can feel your halo (Whoa oh)_

_New Direction Girls: And don't it feel good!_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, woah)_  
_I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, woah)_

_Mercedes with New Direction Girls: And don't it feel good!_

_Rachel with New Direction Girls: I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_  
_And I just can't wait 'till the day when you knock on my door (Rachel: Oh now now)_  
_I'm walking on sunshine, woah!_  
_I'm walking on sunshine, woah!_  
_I'm walking on sunshine, woah oh oh!_  
_And don't it feel good!_

_Rachel with New Direction Girls: I can feel your halo halo (Rachel: Halo!) halo (Mercedes: Alright now!)_  
_I can see your halo halo halo (Mercedes: Oh, yeah!)_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo (Rachel: Halo-oo!)_  
_I can see your halo halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Rachel: I can see your halo_  
_Halo!_

The boys, Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury clapped at the end of the song. "Ladies, I-I don't even know what to say," said Mr. Schue. "You did such a good job. I don't know what you guys did, but whatever it was, keep doing it. Our celebrity judge has her work cut out for her."

But Finn gave Rachel a look, telling her that he knew.

x

Rachel didn't take Vitamin D the next day. She arrived at school, hoping the girls would win, but she knew it wouldn't be winning. Then again, the boys wouldn't really have won, either. Finn came up to her. "What's up, A-Rach? Hey, sweet mash-up. You guys were so energetic."

Yeah, he knew. Rachel didn't know what to say. "We were just taking a lesson from major league baseball. It's not cheating if everyone's doing it. We were just leveling out the playing field."

Finn looked ashamed too. "You really believe that?"

Rachel felt better after Finn said that. "No. I feel terrible. Even if we win, it's not gonna be satisfying."

"I know," Finn agreed. "I don't even remember performing. What do you think we should do?"

"I think... the only way to make things right is to just withdraw from the competition," Rachel sighed. "You know, admit that we were wrong and disqualify our respective teams immediately. No one gets to win."

"Cool," Finn said.

"I'm sorry about what I said the other day. About calling you contemptible and deplorable," Rachel said. "I guess I get caught up in the competitive hysteria, too. My goals are too selfish. You know, it's time for me to stop competing against everyone and start competing alongside them."

"I don't know how you guys on the honor roll do it," Finn said. "I had a C- average last year. Then when I went on Vitamin D, I got a bunch of grades. I felt good that my grades were improving, but like you said, when it's cheating, they aren't really A's."

Rachel felt bad hearing that. "I could study with you sometime. You're in lots of my classes, so I could help you out."

Finn smiled at her. "You'd do that?"

"Of course," Rachel said. "I really want you to succeed, Finn."

"Thanks, Rach," Finn said. "I just want to do well."

"I'll help you," Rachel said. Even studying was a way to spend more time with him. "You'll have all A's this semester, thanks to me."

Finn gave Rachel a hug. "My mom will be so proud."


	7. Chapter 7: Throwdown

_Hey! Sorry for such a long wait for a new update. As you guys may or may not know, I work for a retail company, and this has been a pretty busy week for us and when I'm not working, I'm exhausted. But I really am happy with this chapter, especially the scene I added in :) Hope you enjoy it and review if you want me to keep going! If I don't update before then, happy Thanksgiving!_

Chapter 7: Throwdown

Finn sat in the doctor's office with Quinn, waiting for the ten-week ultrasound to begin. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that his girlfriend was pregnant with his child, especially since they'd never even had sex.

"I'm freaking out," Quinn said.

Finn took Quinn's hand. "Everything is going to be fine."

The doctor looked at Quinn. "Relax. At your age, there's very little chance of anything being wrong."

Finn sighed with relief. "Awesome."

"Okay, this is going to be a little cool to the touch," the doctor said as she put some gel on Quinn's stomach and began scanning it.

"Can you just be careful with my uniform?" Quinn asked.

The doctor looked surprised as she began scanning. "All right. Speaking of your ages, have you two given any thought to what you're going to do after the baby is born?"

That was what confused Finn. He looked at the screen, not believing that was his child. He was only fifteen, but he already loved this child. He wasn't sure if he was ready or if Quinn was the one. "Whatever Quinn wants is fine."

"Well, if it makes a difference, it's a girl," the doctor said.

"We're giving it up for adoption," Quinn declared.

It? It was a her! A daughter. Finn watched the scan a little more before Quinn threw him out so she could talk to the doctor. He went to the waiting room, where Mr. Schue was waiting. "Baby's fine," Finn told Mr. Schue. "No mutations or anything. Not even any cool ones. Thanks for taking us today. I was too freaked out to drive."

Mr. Schue gave Finn a sympathetic look. "Yeah, no problem. Hey. You doing all right?"

Finn hesitated. "Um, no. I mean, how am I supposed to take care of a real person? My mom won't even let me have fish."

"I thought Quinn wanted to give the baby up for adoption," Mr. Schue said.

"For now," Finn said. Then again, Quinn could change her mind at any time. "But we both know that's not my call. It sucks. Get all the stress and worry and none of the control. It's cool, Mr. Schue. You wouldn't understand."

"If you need to talk, I'm here," Mr. Schue told Finn.

x

Rachel could not believe Jacob Ben Israel. Threatening to run a story about Quinn's pregnancy? Rachel couldn't let him do that to Finn! He would be so humiliated! Jacob creeped Rachel out with his sex obsession. Ever since she'd made that comment about sex at the celibacy club, he'd seemed to think she was into sex and would do it with anyone. The truth was, she wasn't even sure if she was ready for sex. She just hoped he'd believe the underwear she'd bought at CVS was hers.

"Finn," Rachel said, going up to him. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Finn looked happy to see Rachel. "Rach! Of course you can."

Rachel leaned in. "I don't know how, but Jacob Ben Israel found out about Quinn and wanted to put a story on his blog."

Finn looked terrified. Rachel felt awful for him. "She's hoping to keep this covered up. Right now she's planning on giving the baby up for adoption and we're hoping no one will find out."

Giving the baby up for adoption? Now Rachel didn't have to worry about Finn being tied down to Quinn forever! "Don't worry, it won't happen."

Finn looked relieved. "Did you have to get him to stop?"

Rachel didn't want to share the details with Finn. "Let's just say I feel sorry for my dads 'cause they're probably going to have dipped into my college fund to pay for intensive therapy."

Finn smirked. "Oh, hardcore."

"I don't mind. I did it to protect you," Rachel said. All she wanted was for Finn to be okay. And sooner or later, she knew he would realize that she was the one for him.

"And Quinn?" Finn asked.

"Of course. We're all teammates," Rachel lied.

Finn patted Rachel's back. "Hey, I got to tell you, you really are awesome. I'm gonna make it up to you someday, I swear."

Rachel smiled to herself. All he had to do to make it up to her was be with her. Soon though, her thoughts were interrupted when Jacob Ben Israel came up to her. "I need another pair," he demanded.

"What's wrong with the ones I already gave you?" Rachel asked.

Jacob took the underwear out of his bag. "Look. They still had the tag on them."

Rachel couldn't believe what he was doing. "Put those away."

"I want Rachel Berry panties," Jacob demanded. "Okay, I expect delivery by tomorrow morning or the story of Quinn Fabray and the stork goes wide."

Rachel had to do it. She wasn't going to let him do this to Finn.

x

Quinn was yelling at Finn again. It felt like all she ever did was yell at him. "You are so insensitive. Bringing up baby names to me when you know I don't want to keep it. I can't keep it."

What was he supposed to do? "I know, but I don't get what you expect me to do about it."

"Not have an opinion," Quinn said as if she was stating the obvious.

She expected him to just do nothing? "Hey, this is happening to me, too."

"No, it's not," Quinn snapped. "You're not the one whose parents will burn her like a witch if they find out."

"You know, sometimes I wish you were a little more like Rachel," Finn snapped.

Quinn gave him an angry look. "Really?"

"Yeah," Finn said. If it wasn't for the baby, he would have broken up with Quinn and asked Rachel out. "She cares about my feelings. She sticks up for me. She sticks up for both of us. You know that she gave that Jacob kid a pair of her underpants just to keep him from posting on his blog about you being pregnant?"

"You think she did that for me? Just to be a good teammate?" Quinn asked.

What was wrong with her? "Yeah. That's what she told me."

"I know some guys cheat on their wives or pregnant girlfriends. Just don't do it with her," Quinn said before walking away. Little did she know, he already had.

x

Ever since Coach Sylvester had become a co-director of the Glee club, it wasn't as much fun as it used to be. She'd separated the group in half, deciding her group would do one number for Sectionals and Mr. Schue's group would do another. She'd taken Santana, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Matt for her group, and Rachel had to admit she didn't realize how much she missed having those people around. Before the groups practiced, all twelve New Directions members were hanging out in the choir room, just like old times, until Mr. Schue came in. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Just s-s-stopping by to say hello," Tina said as Coach Sylvester's group left.

"Oh, it's great to see you guys," Mr. Schue said. "All right, great news, guys. Brought the band with me, and I think that we have our number for sectionals."

"Mr. Schue, we don't like what this has become," Rachel sighed.

Mr. Schue began handing out the music. "Don't you guys see? That is how Sue wants you to feel. Giving up doesn't help anyone but her. Look, if it were up to me we would all perform together at sectionals, but it's not up to me anymore, okay? Sue's going to do her song, and we are gonna do ours. Sue's kids are singing about hate, literally. So, I thought we would try a kinder approach. All right, Finn and Rachel, come up here; you're gonna take the leads."

Another chance to sing with Finn? Rachel cheered up immediately. "Oh, I love this song! Okay, follow my lead."

Finn looked excited, too. "Don't wait for me."

"Guys, you guys really need to practice this, all right? Night and day, between classes, it has to be letter-perfect. Okay?" Mr. Schue said.

"You got it, Mr. S," Finn said as the music began.

_Brittany, Quinn and Puck: Oh...  
Oh...  
Oh...  
Rachel: If I should die before I wake,  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like  
Living in a world with no air  
Oh  
Finn: I'm here alone, don't wanna leave  
My heart won't move; it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way  
That I can make you understand  
Rachel: But how  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Quinn and Puck: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
No air, air (Rachel: No)  
No air, air (Finn: No)  
No air, air (Rachel: No)  
No air, air  
Finn: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real  
Rachel: But, somehow, I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care  
Rachel and Finn: So how (Rachel: How)  
Do you expect me (Rachel: Me)  
To live alone with just me (Rachel: Oh)  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Quinn and Puck: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: Uh) (Finn: Oh)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: Uh) (Finn: Oh)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: No air, air) (Finn: Air)  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep (Rachel: So Deep)  
Tell me how you gonna be without me (Finn: Without me, Yeah!)  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (Rachel: Breathe, No) (Finn: No air...)  
It's no air, no air  
No air, air (Rachel: No)  
No air, air (Rachel: No)  
No air, air (Rachel: No)  
No air, air (Finn: No more)  
No, no, no, no air (Rachel: No)  
No, no, no, no air (Rachel: No)  
No, no, no, no air (Finn: Baby) (Rachel: No)  
No air No air  
Finn: No  
Rachel: Yeah Yeah Yeah No  
Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Quinn and Puck: No!  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: No air yeah) (Finn: No air)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: Woah woah) (Finn: No air)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: Whenever you ain't there) (Finn: No breathing)  
It's no air, no air (Rachel: No breathing No)  
Got me out here in the water so deep (Rachel: So Deep) (Finn: So Deep)  
Tell me how you gonna be without me (Rachel: Without Me) (Finn: Can't breathe without you Baby)  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (Rachel: Breathe - No air)  
It's no air, no air (Rachel: No No No)  
No air, air (Rachel: Baby, No air)  
No air, air (Finn: No)  
No air, air (Finn: Hard for me to breathe)  
No air, air (Rachel: Oh)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: No air)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: No No)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: No air )  
It's no air, no air  
Rachel: You got me out here in the water so deep  
Finn: Tell me how you gonna be without me  
Rachel: If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
Rachel and Finn: It's no air, no air  
Brittany, Quinn and Puck: No Air (Rachel: No)  
No Air (Finn: No, No)  
No Air (Rachel: Oh)  
No Air (Rachel: No Air)  
Finn and Rachel: No Air_

Another great duet. No matter what Sue's group performed, Rachel knew this would be good enough to win Sectionals. And Rachel loved the way Finn was holding her and looking at her during the number.

x

The next day, Rachel was walking to class when Quinn came up to her. "Listen here, treasure-trail, we're about to have a smackdown."

Had she found out about what Rachel and Finn had done? "I don't want to have a confrontation."

Quinn glared at Rachel. "Don't play stupid with me, stubbles. I'm having Finn's baby and you need to back off. I'm asking you as nicely as I possibly can. Leave him alone."

Rachel still couldn't tell if Quinn knew that Finn had kissed her behind her back. She decided to bring up something else. "You're right. I've helped you not because it's the right thing to do, but because I had romantic ulterior motives. But just so we're clear, you're the one who's cheating."

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked. The look on Quinn's face made Rachel wonder - had she cheated on Finn, too?

Rachel had to think of something, fast. "I have on good authority that you're Sue Sylvester's mole. And you can deny it all you want, but I know it's true."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Quinn said.

"Sue's not on your side, Quinn. She's not on anyone's side but her own. Can you imagine what she's gonna do once she finds out about your situation? She'll probably try to rip off your uniform with her bare hands. Every time you whisper in her ear, you empower her to do more damage to the glee club. And right now, glee club is all you have, and if I were you, I'd recognize who my true friends are. Oh, and I'd practice a little bit more. Because you obviously have a lot you need to express," Rachel said before Quinn left.

x

"We would just like to say that although we find ourselves on opposite sides, we hope you enjoy our number and we look forward to seeing yours..." Rachel said. Mr. Schue's group was about to show Coach Sylvester's group their number for Sectionals, and then the other group wold perform theirs.

"Get on with it! Enough with the jibba-jabba! Sing something!" Sue shouted.

"Sue, you can't talk to kids that way," Mr. Schue said.

Rachel Berry began the song before Coach Sylvester interrupted. "All right, that's it. Come on. She had her chance. Everybody up! We're leaving."

"I'm sorry. Is there a fire?" Finn snapped.

Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester began yelling at each other. Rachel couldn't help but think that this was so unprofessional. Luckily, Finn spoke first. "Enough! I'm sorry Mr. Schue, Ms. Sylvester, but if we wanted to hear mom and dad fight, those of us who still have two parents would just stay home on payday."

"I agree," Mercedes said. "Glee club is supposed to be fun. And furthermore, I don't like this minority business. I may be a strong, proud black woman, but I'm a lot more than that. I'm out."

"M-me, too," Tina stuttered.

"Fellow glee clubbers, it would be an honor to show you how a real storm-out is done. I encourage you to follow my lead," Rachel said. As she left, everyone followed behind her, and Finn gave her a look.

x

"I can't believe Coach Sylvester did that," Finn said to Rachel. Coach Sylvester had found out about Rachel's deal with Jacob and gotten him to run the story. Finn had asked Rachel to come over to his house because he just needed someone to talk to.

"Me either," Rachel sighed. "I tried to stop Jacob, Finn. I really tried."

"I know you did," Finn said. "And really Rach, that means so much to me. I'm so lucky to have such a good friend like you."

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said again.

"People are going to be brutal," Finn said. "I mean, you know what this school's like. I'll probably get slushied."

"I'll always be there to help clean you up if you get slushied," Rachel said. "How's Quinn?"

Finn felt a sting of guilt. Maybe he should be with Quinn now. This probably was harder for her than it was for him. "She's upset, I'm sure."

Rachel looked down. "I'm sorry."

Rachel was the last person who needed to apologize for anything. "For what?" Finn asked.

"I know it probably upsets her to see us together," Rachel said. "Does she know about the auditorium? Or the bowling alley?"

Finn smiled as his mind went back to those days. Gosh, when he was with Rachel, it felt like they were the only two people on Earth. "No, she doesn't."

"We should keep it that way," Rachel said.

Finn sighed. He didn't like what he was suggesting now, but he knew it was the right thing to do. "I know you really like me, Rach," Finn said. "And I really like you too. But we can't just keep doing things behind her back. She could decide to keep the baby, and it wouldn't be right..." His heart was breaking and he was afraid to see Rachel's reaction.

Rachel looked sad too. She just nodded. "You're right. Maybe I shouldn't be here."

"No, I need a friend right now," Finn said. "My mom doesn't know..."

"I'm always here for you," Rachel said softly.

Finn gave Rachel a hug. Rachel hugged him back. Her hugs felt so good.

"I was thinking, how about in Glee club next week, we sing a song to Quinn so she knows we're all here for her?" Rachel said.

Even though he knew he shouldn't, Finn couldn't help but be impressed. Rachel and Quinn didn't have a good relationship, and Rachel wanted to do something nice for Quinn in this hard time. "That's a great idea," Finn said.

"Want to help me pick one out?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. They looked through Finn's computer and found a song before Rachel started to leave. As Rachel was leaving, Finn's mom was arriving home.

"Hi, Rachel," Carole said. "It's nice to see you."

"You too," Rachel said. Finn felt good knowing how much his mom and Rachel liked each other. But then again...

"How's Glee club?" Carole asked.

"It's great," Rachel said. "Finn and I did a great song together."

"That's good," Carole said. "I can't wait to hear you two sing at Sectionals."

"It'll be great," Rachel said. "I should get going now. Bye Finn. Bye Mrs. Hudson."

"Bye Rach," Finn said as he watched her leave.

"Everything okay, honey?" Carole asked when Rachel left. "You look a little stressed."

"Lots of homework," Finn lied.

x

The whole glee club liked Rachel's idea of doing a song for Quinn. Since it was Rachel's idea and Finn was Quinn's boyfriend, the Glee club agreed that they should lead it, but they all took part. Finn felt so bad seeing how stressed Quinn looked when they were on the stage singing. This would be a rough few months.

_Rachel: You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know_

_I'll take your hand_

_Finn: When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_Finn and Rachel: No I won't give in_

_New Directions: Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you,_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Finn: So far away I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Finn and Rachel: Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_New Directions: Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Finn and Rachel: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da..._

_New Directions: Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through._

At the end of the song, Finn took Quinn's hand with one hand and Rachel's with the other. He gulped when Quinn turned to Rachel. But he sighed with relief when Quinn didn't scold Rachel. Instead, she simply said, "Thanks for putting this together."

"You're welcome," Rachel said, looking at Quinn, and then at Finn.


	8. Chapter 8: Mashup

_Hey everyone! Hope you had a great Thanksgiving! I was disappointed I didn't get more reviews on the last chapter, as it was one of my favorites, but I know not many people had as much time to come online during a holiday weekend. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to keep writing!_

Chapter 8: Mashup

As Finn walked through the halls of McKinley with Quinn, he felt a slushie hit his face. At that moment, he had no idea how Rachel put up with these every day. His eyes stung and his face was cold. "What the hell, Karofsky?" he shouted when he saw who'd done it. Dave Karofsky, the biggest bully in the school.

"Oh, I've wanted to do that ever since fifth grade, when you made fun of me for getting pubes," Karofsky sneered. "Now that you've joined Lullaby Leauge and insperminated the queen of the Chastity Ball and dropped below us hockey dudes on the food chain? It's open season."

"Screw you, Karofsky! You and your Neanderthal puck-heads are nothing!" Quinn snapped.

"You're gonna pay for this, dude!" Finn said.

Karofsky smirked. "No, I'm not. You two don't have the juice anymore. Welcome to the new world order."

Great. Now all Finn was going to hear about was Quinn's obsession with popularity.

"We're going to get some advice on this," Quinn said. "We can't have slushies thrown at you anymore. We need to win prom king and queen."

They were only sophomores. It's not like they could win. But Finn knew better than to say anything.

x

Quinn was serious about wanting advice. Later that day, the two of them were sitting in Miss Pillsbury's office. Finn couldn't believe Quinn was doing this.

"So, how can I help you kids? Is it too many friends on MySpace?" Miss Pillsbury asked.

"I can't believe we're saying this... but we need some advice on how to be cool," Quinn said.

Finn attempted to back her up to avoid her getting upset with him. Still, he thought what they were doing was pretty stupid. "Yeah, you must have picked up some ideas... about what cool people do from watching them over the years. Not that you were never cool yourself." What had he just even said?

Miss Pillsbury looked confused. "But you're two of the most popular kids in school."

Now, that wasn't true. At least not for Finn. He'd never felt popular. Sure, people assumed he was popular because he was the quarterback, but he felt like an outsider with the football team, and he didn't have very many friends outside of it. Then Quinn started talking. "We were, until we joined Glee Club. That's why he got a slushie facial. I'm sure of it."

Miss Pillsbury appeared to think this was just as weird as Finn thought it was. "Okay. I see. Um, don't really have any... pamphlets on how to be popular. Well, let's talk about this. Why is it so important for you to be cool? Huh? Don't you like being in Glee? It's fun."

Yes, Finn liked it. But all Quinn talked about was popularity. And now she was starting it again. "Status is like currency. When your bank account is full... you can get away with doing just about anything. But right now, we're like toxic assets. When my mom applied to college... she put being popular as her main extracurricular activity. And she got into Arizona State."

Quinn's mom had really done that? Miss Pillsbury looked out the window. "Sunglasses are so sexy. Sunglasses. Yeah, sunglasses are, um, really, really cool. I'm always seeing celebrities wear them... in magazines, even at night. Doesn't need to be day. Very popular. Gives you a sense of mystery. You know... rappers." She sounded like she was just thinking things up.

Maybe that was something. "Totally," Finn said. "You can't see their eyes, so they have all the power. I could be looking at your boobs, and you'd have no idea."

Quinn gave him a look of disgust.

"Kids, look. The most important thing is that you be yourselves. Okay? And if people don't like you for that, then I'm sorry, but who needs 'em," Miss Pillsbury said.

Well, that was how Finn felt, but not how Quinn felt.

x

Rachel was at her locker, looking at her Broadway songbook, when she saw Puck approach the locker with a slushie in his hand. She couldn't believe he was about to do this. Did he not care that Finn had just been slushied earlier?

To her surprise, Puck handed it to her. "I picked it up for you when I was buying dip. It's grape. I know that's your favorite, because the last time I tossed a grape one in your face... you licked your lips before you cleaned yourself off. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to work together on some mash-up ideas."

"Why would you want to work with me?" Rachel asked. "You think I'm annoying, I know you do. And you throw slushies on me."

"Well, you are pretty hot," Puck said. "And you're a Jew, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Rachel said. Well, one of her dads was a Jew, the other was Christian, but they celebrated both holidays. Wait. He called her hot? Not even Finn had done that!

"Yeah, we're two hot Jews," Puck said.

"Well, okay," Rachel said. "Want to come to my house after school?"

"It's on," Puck said.

x

Puck hadn't been much help with coming up with ideas for a mashup. He was a good singer, but he didn't seem into any of the songs Rachel suggested and complained that they weren't his type. He was good at the guitar though. When Rachel was singing yet another song, he gave her a look. "My ears are starting to hurt. Can we take a break?"

"Okay," Rachel sighed.

"You wanna make out?" Puck asked.

Rachel didn't want to make out with Puck. She wanted to make out with Finn. But this was the best she was going to get. "Sure." She lay on the bed with him and pictured Finn in his place to motivate her. While picturing Finn, she did feel more motivated.

"You okay, baby?" Rachel now remembered who was really under her. What she was doing wasn't right.

"I can't do this," Rachel said.

"Why?" Puck asked. "We're a couple of good-lookin' Jews. It's natural."

Rachel couldn't say the real reason. She just tried to think of a reason. "I can't give myself to someone who isn't... brave enough to sing a solo. If you don't have the guts to do that, then how are you gonna be bold enough to deal... with the ups and downs of loving an admittedly high-maintenance girl like me?"

"Are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen my guns?" Puck asked.

"Noah, I'm sorry," Rachel said. "Your arms are lovely, but I just don't see us working out."

x

Maybe Puck really did like her. He had sang that song for her in front of the whole Glee club. And he'd sounded pretty good. Even though he wasn't Finn, Rachel admitted that it did feel good to be walking down the hall arm in arm with another boy. Then a slushie hit Puck in the face, and Rachel took him into the bathroom to clean him off.

"You're good at this," Puck said.

"I've had a lot of practice," Rachel said. Which was true.

"I'm really sorry I ever did this to you," Puck said.

"It's okay," Rachel said.

"No, it isn't," Puck said. "No one deserves this feeling. You know what the worst part is? It's not the burning in your eyes... or the way the Slushee drips all the way into your underpants. It's the humiliation. I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment. Rachel... I'm sorry, but today when the clock chimes 3:30..."

Rachel remembered the new mandatory football practice. "You're choosing football over Glee, which means we probably can't be together anymore." She knew this wasn't going to last. And maybe it was for the better.

x

Finn felt guilty for choosing football over glee club, especially because all the other guys in the glee club had chosen glee. The truth was, he wanted to choose glee, but he saw how worked up Quinn was about status.

Things got worse when he went to football practice. At the end of practice, Karofsky had told him to throw a slushie at Kurt. He'd never thrown a slushie on anyone, not even before he joined glee. He didn't want to do it, but Karofsky and some other football players were watching him. He took the slushie and found Kurt at his locker talking to Rachel and Mercedes. Oh no. Rachel. He was already suspicious she'd moved on with Puck. He didn't like that.

Kurt seemed to know what Finn was about to do. "Do it." He looked at Finn with anger and hurt.

Finn sighed. "I really don't want to, honestly. I know how picky you are about what products you use on your face."

Kurt gave Finn an annoyed look. "But you've been getting so much pressure from the gorillas on the football team. I guess they didn't appreciate me resigning from the team and choosing Glee."

Finn wasn't surprised Kurt had quit. He'd only joined to impress his dad. "Probably would have went over better if you didn't announce it in the showers." Why couldn't he have done that.

Mercedes lunged toward Finn. "You are not gonna Slushee on my man Kurt."

"Why wouldn't he?" Rachel asked. "He's made his choice. He doesn't care about us losers anymore."

Finn's heart dropped. Rachel thought he didn't care about them? Or about her? "No, that's not true. It's just that if I don't do it... the guys on the team are gonna kick the crap out of me."

Kurt took the slushie. "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

"What are you doin'?" Finn asked.

Kurt threw the slushie on himself. "It's called taking one for the team. Now get out of here. And take some time to think whether or not any of your friends on the football team would have done that for you." He turned to Mercedes and Rachel. "Someone get me to a day-spa stat!"

Rachel gave Finn an annoyed look as she and Mercedes walked away with Kurt.

x

"Hey Rachel, can we talk?" Rachel looked up from her locker. It was Finn. What did he want? She was with someone now, and he'd chosen football over glee, over her.

"What do you want?" Rachel snapped. Still, she couldn't help but be happy to see Finn.

"Are you and Puck really together?" Finn asked, looking upset.

"Well, that's what it says on Facebook, isn't it?" Rachel asked. "So, how's football?" She couldn't help but be mad at Finn for walking out on glee.

"I miss glee," Finn said.

"Well, you could have chosen glee, all the other guys did," Rachel said. "But I know you just want to be cool."

"It's... complicated," Finn said. "It's just that Quinn..."

Of course Quinn had something to do with this. "You should make your own choices," Rachel said.

"So, why are you with Puck?" Finn asked again. "You deserve a lot better. Puck doesn't care about you. He cares about sex. He's always bragging about all the women he's slept with. I'm practically sure he slept with my mom once. If you don't put out to him, he'll cheat on you. Like I said, you deserve better."

"Like what?" Rachel asked. "I don't see any other guys interested in me, except Jacob Ben Israel, but he's into every girl." She wanted Finn. "And while we're talking about people who deserve better, you deserve a lot better than Quinn." She had herself in mind there.

"Well, it's not like I can do anything else right now," Finn said. "She's having my baby."

"Well, maybe there are other people I'm interested in and they're not available," Rachel said, her heart stinging from Finn's last comment. She couldn't be with Finn, maybe she never could. If the baby was given up for adoption, maybe she could one day, but if they kept the baby, he'd be with Quinn forever. Even if they gave up the baby, Quinn probably wouldn't let Finn go. Rachel knew Finn was intimidated by her.

Finn didn't say anything. Even though Rachel hadn't said it flat out, they both knew who she was talking about. "Rachel, that's not a very good reason to be with someone," Finn said. "Just for the sake of being with someone, you know? You should be with someone because you're into them."

"I guess you're right," Rachel said. "And I hope you consider coming back to Glee." She left Finn there, knowing what she had to do.

x

After school, Rachel found Puck on the bleachers, watching football practice. "You miss it?"

"Hell, no," Puck said.

"I hope you didn't choose Glee over football because of me," Rachel told him.

"Why?" Puck asked.

Rachel didn't want to say anything about Finn. "Because I don't think this relationship is gonna work out."

"It's cool. I was gonna break up with you anyway." He wasn't that into her either.

Rachel decided to fight back. "No, you weren't."

"Yes, I was. You won't even let me touch your boobs. It's Finn, right? He's never gonna leave Quinn. Not with that baby in her belly." He knew!

Rachel noticed he didn't sound too happy about Finn being with Quinn. "You like her, don't you? I can see you staring at her when I'm staring at Finn. Is that why you joined Glee? To be closer to her?"

Puck didn't admit it, but Rachel could tell by the tone of his voice that he did. "Like I said, they're never breaking up. God, what's the matter with me? I'm a stud, and I can't even hold on to a chick like you? No offense. Why don't girls like me?"

"Cause you're kind of a jerk. No offense," Rachel retaliated. "I just think you want it too much. Which is something I can relate to. I want everything too much. Our relationship was built on a fantasy. Like every other one in my life. I think I just agreed to us being together because I thought it would make Finn jealous."

x

Finn looked up at the stands where Puck and Rachel were talking. He knew that Rachel was just settling for Puck and he hoped he'd taken what he'd told her seriously. Then Mr. Schue came over. "Hey Finn. Want to have a catch?"

"Sure," Finn said. He knew why Mr. Schue was here. "I'm not coming back."

Mr. Schue tossed the ball at Finn. "These are the moments, Finn. They're the crossroads. They're the ones you look back at when you get old and think what if?"

"I don't buy that. I don't think any one decision makes your life... unless you accidentally invent some kind of zombie virus or something," Finn said. He wanted to come back. He'd feel less bad about leaving glee if people would stop talking so much about it.

"No. You're right," Mr. Schue said. "Life's a series of choices. Big combination of moments... little ones that add up to big ones... that create who you are. You're letting other people make those choices for you, Finn. You're letting them decide who you're gonna be. People you're not even gonna know in three years. People whose names you're gonna forget when you run into them in the hardware store."

Finn tossed the ball back. "You don't understand the kind of pressure I'm under."

Mr. Schue came up to Finn. "Yes, I do. Because of all the students I've ever had, you remind me the most of me. Come back to Glee, Finn. It's where you belong."

x

The next day at glee practice, there was a knock at the door. Rachel went to it and saw Finn with a tray of slushies. Was he here to slushie all of them?

Finn smiled softly. "Hey Rach. Can I come in?"

"Of course," Rachel said.

"Hi Finn," Mr. Schue said. "Nice of you to visit."

"Actually, I'm wondering if you'll take me back," Finn said. "I talked to Coach Tanaka, and he agreed to cancel that practice. And he'll take all of us guys back on the team. So now we can do both."

Finn had done that? Rachel felt so proud of him.

"Well, I'm not going back to football," Kurt said. "They treated me like crap."

Finn laughed. "Well, I missed glee. And I got slushies for everyone. These taste much better in our stomachs than on our faces."

"I'm glad you're back," Rachel whispered to Finn. "And I bet you'll be happy to know, it's over."

Finn seemed to know what Rachel meant by it. He gave her a small smile before turning to the rest of the group. "So, what do you think about my welcome back gift to the club, huh, guys?"

"Thanks for the slushies, Finn," Mr. Schue said.

"They're delicious," Rachel said. Finn was right - they were much better in your stomach than on your face.

"And loaded with empty calories," Kurt rambled. "You know why they call them slushies? Because your butt looks like one if you have too many of them."

"I'd like to propose a toast," Finn said. "To Mr. Schue. You were right about Glee Club and football being a killer combination."

"Mr. Schue, I am sorry to report that we've all been remiss about completing our assignment this week," said Artie.

"Yeah, none of us could find a good groove for Bust a Move," Mercedes added.

"And I personally feel like a failure," Artie said.

"Well, that's okay, guys," Mr. Schue said. "Because I feel like the lesson landed. And that's what's important. And we are glad to have you back, Finn."

Rachel was sure no one was as glad as she was.


	9. Chapter 9: Wheels

_Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate them! Hope you guys enjoyed the Christmas episode. I was hoping that since it was from the past, they'd have old footage of Finn to use. Speaking of Finn, I met another Finchel fan today :) That's always fun :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to keep writing! There wasn't much Finchel in this episode, but I did add on a small scene and extend some :) And I got to write a little Quick, which I always enjoy :)_

Chapter 9: Wheels

Ever since Quinn had been kicked off the cheerios, she'd become more and more difficult. It felt like she was always yelling at Finn, claiming that it was his fault that she'd been kicked off the team and lost her spot as the most popular girl at school. Finn was passing the gym and glanced in, noticing Quinn sitting on the bleachers. He went in and sat next to her. "You shouldn't do this to yourself."

"Do what?" Quinn asked.

"I know how much it hurts to be off the team," Finn said. "You're just torturing yourself watching."

Quinn handed Finn a printout. "I need a good distraction."

Finn looked at the paper. It was a bill. "From what? $685?"

"That's how much a sonogram costs," Quinn rambled. "This is just the beginning. There's gonna be more doctors' visits... vitamins, new clothes for when I explode."

Finn began panicking. His mom barely made enough money to pay the bills every month. "What are we gonna do?"

"What are YOU gonna do?" Quinn snapped.

"Well, I'm looking for a job," Finn said. He knew no job he got could get him enough money to pay nine months worth of medical bills. Gosh, why couldn't whoever Quinn wanted to give the baby to pay the bills? It was going to end up being their kid. "I mean, no one's hiring. I almost got in at Olive Garden, but they said I was too tall to be a busboy."

Quinn began to walk away. "Somewhere in that pea brain of yours is a man. Access him and tell him to prove to me that I chose the right guy to have a baby with."

Pea brain? That hurt. "I will. I-I'll find a job. Where...Where are you goin'?"

"You were right. This does hurt too much," Quinn said.

x

"So, how's the job search going?" Quinn asked Finn the next morning.

"Well... I'm looking," Finn said. It had been less than 24 hours. All he'd had time for was homework, football practice and glee practice.

"What about Target?" Quinn asked.

Finn had gone there with his mom to get some food yesterday. There hadn't been any "Now Hiring" signs. "Tried. Not hiring."

"Another doctor bill came to my parents' house last night, Finn," Quinn said. "We're lucky that I'm clever and intercepted it. But we have to start paying these doctors' bills... or they're gonna go to a collection agency. And then my parents are gonna find out that I'm with child... your child."

Finn knew Quinn's parents didn't like him much. He knew they probably wanted their daughter to be dating a very religious Christian boy, and he could probably count on a hand the number of times he'd been inside a church. Luckily, Mr. Schue came into the choir room and interrupted Finn's thoughts.

x

"All right, guys," Mr. Schue said, passing out music sheets. "We're doin' a new number for sectionals. I know that pop songs have sort of been our signature pieces. But I did a little research on past winners, and it turns out that the judges like songs that are more accessible. Stuff they know. Uh, standards, Broadway."

Rachel looked at the sheet. Defying Gravity? She loved Wicked! But she wasn't going to say anything. She remembered the issues with Tonight.

"Defying Gravity?" Kurt asked. "I have an iPod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from Wicked. This is amazing."

"Think you can handle it Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

Rachel couldn't believe her good luck. Mr. Schue wanted her to sing at Sectionals? "It's my go-to shower song. It's also my ringtone." She saw Finn give her a smile.

"Why do we have to go all vanilla on this song? See, what we need is my chocolate thunder," Mercedes complained.

Rachel knew this song wasn't suited to Mercedes's voice. Luckily, Mr. Schue agreed. "Okay. We don't have time to rearrange the song for you, Mercedes. Rachel is singing it. Don't worry. We'll find something for you to dip in chocolate. On to item two. The school won't pay for the special bus we need to take Artie and his wheelchair with us to sectionals."

"Wh...Wh...What?" Tina stuttered.

"That's completely unfair," Rachel said. The school was always looking for ways to keep things from the glee club.

"So, we're gonna have to raise money to pay for it ourselves. See, when I was in Glee Club and we needed new silk cummerbunds for regionals... we held a bake sale," Mr. Schue said.

Would anyone even buy anything from them? They were the biggest losers in the school. "Wait. You're joking, right? I mean, bake sales are kind of bougie," Santana said.

"So hip people stopped eating delicious sugary treats?" Mr. Schue asked.

"It's not that. It's most of us don't know how to bake. I find recipes confusing," said Brittany.

"My family's fully committed to takeout," Rachel said. They weren't. But she knew no one would buy anything from them.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue," Finn said. "Kids are busier than when you went here. We've got homework and football and teen pregnancy, lunch."

"Can't Artie's dad just take him?" Mercedes asked.

"I can't believe how insensitive you're all being. Are you a team?" Mr. Schue asked. Rachel did feel bad. She liked Artie, he was one of the few kids in the Glee club who'd never been mean to her. If there was a way to pay for the bus that didn't involve the rest of the school, she'd be all for it.

"Of course. But Artie understands. Don't you, Artie?" Quinn asked.

"Of course, it's cool," Artie said. "I mean, anything that takes away our time from rehearsing doesn't serve as a team."

x

Finn felt bad about how the glee club had behaved about the bus and the bake sale, but he knew no one would buy anything from them. Mr. Schue had made up his mind the next day - they were having a bake sale, and they'd be spending a few days this week in wheelchairs to get an idea of what things were like for Artie. They'd also be doing a number in wheelchairs at Sectionals that would be led by Artie and Mercedes. Finn had hoped he'd get to lead a song with Rachel. Oh well, there would be a third song.

He couldn't think about Rachel. Not now. He was going to Quinn's to make cupcakes for the bake sale. He was going to be late. Then his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID. It was Rachel. He tried not to sound too excited when he picked it up. "Hey Rachel!"

"Hey Finn!" Rachel said. "I was lying about takeout. My dads and I love cooking. I was just worried no one would buy anything because we're such losers."

"Yeah, so was I," Finn said. "But you're not a loser. Far from it." He hated how everyone thought of Rachel as a loser.

"Yeah I am," Rachel sighed. "So, I was wondering. I'm making my favorite cookie recipe for the bake sale. Want to come over and make some with me?"

Did he want to? Oh, he wanted to. But he had to go to Quinn's today. As much as he preferred Rachel's company, Quinn was who he was with. He had to think of an excuse. Rachel would be so hurt if she knew he was spending time with Quinn instead of him. "I want to, but my mom's making me do some housework tonight."

"It's okay," Rachel said. "I'll save a cookie for you."

Rachel was so cool. Whenever Finn turned Quinn down, she yelled at him. He got in his car and drove to Quinn's house, only to discover that the baking had already started.

And Quinn wasn't doing it alone.

Puck was with her. The two of them appeared to be having more fun than Finn and Quinn ever had. Tossing flour at each other. Cracking eggs on each other's heads.

Finn had noticed Quinn and Puck seemed to be getting closer lately. Definitely closer than he was with Quinn. "What the hell?" Finn managed to say.

"We're baking!" Quinn giggled.

Finn nodded. "I can see that."

Both Puck and Quinn looked awkward. "I'm gonna go change," Puck said before leaving.

x

"Hey Rachel, can I talk to you?" Mr. Schue asked. Spanish class was ending, and Rachel was about to leave.

"Sure," Rachel said. She sat down.

Mr. Schue looked at Rachel. "Kurt wants to sing Defying Gravity at Sectionals."

Rachel's mouth dropped. "I thought I was singing it!" Why were all her dream solos being taken away?

"I know this is gonna be hard on you, Rachel," said Mr. Schue. "But I can't in good conscience preach about the importance of helping Artie and then reject Kurt's request out of hand."

"So you're giving him my part?" Rachel groaned.

"Now, I can't just give him the part," Mr. Schue assured her. "That would be just as wrong. But I can let him audition."

Now Rachel was worried. She knew Defying Gravity wasn't in Mercedes's range, but she knew Kurt could do it just as well as she could... maybe even better. "This is totally unfair. You gave me the part."

"And I will give it to you again if you can sing the song better than Kurt," Mr. Schue said.

x

In Glee club that afternoon, Mr. Schue told the group what he had in mind - and for Rachel, things got even worse. "Now, all of you are gonna judge. And in the spirit of full access, each of you is going to get a vote. Whatever singer has the most votes gets the part," Mr. Schue explained.

Now Rachel knew for sure she wouldn't get it. Everyone loved Kurt. "This isn't gonna be about talent, Mr. Schuester. It's gonna be a popularity contest."

Kurt smirked. "Stop right there. Mr. Schue, if I may? We all know I'm more popular than Rachel. And I dress better than her. But I want you all to promise me that you're going to vote for whoever sings the song better. Raise your right hand. Repeat after me. I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better."

Was this really going to happen? And why was Kurt making fun of her? He was an outcast, too. Did it make him feel better about himself to make fun of Rachel.

"I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better," everyone mumbled.

Mr. Schue looked at Rachel, then at Kurt. "Good luck."

"It's on," Kurt snarled.

x

"This is ridiculous," Quinn snapped. Finn, Puck, Quinn and Santana were sitting at the bake sale table after school in their wheelchairs to sell the cupcakes. Brittany had gotten a girl in one of her classes to buy one, but no one else had bought any.

"Maybe if we put a jellybean or somthing on top, we'd sell more," Finn thought. That sounded kind of dumb, but he didn't really care.

Quinn gave Finn an angry look. "Are you an idiot? How am I supposed to trust you to take care of our baby when you can't even figure out how to sell a damn cupcake?"

Weren't they giving up their baby? "Stop attacking me," Finn said back. "I'm sick of it."

"Get a job," Quinn demanded. This was a tough time for the United States economically. Adults were getting the jobs high school kids used to get. After the bake sale, Finn and Puck wheeled down the hall together.

"I'm so tired of her always giving me such a hard time," Finn told his friend.

Puck didn't sound sympathetic. "She has a point. You are kind of an idiot."

Finn couldn't believe what his supposed best friend had just said. "Nice support, dude. Whatever happened to bros before ho's?"

"You've got a baby on the way, bro, and you haven't done spit to take care of it," Puck stated.

Who did Puck think he was? He had no idea what was going on. "Like you'd do any different?"

"Damn straight," Puck said.

"How? Nobody's hiring," Finn said yet again. Why couldn't anyone understand that?

"Sell your Xbox," Puck said. "Rob a bank. Go all Robin Hood on this joint. Whatever it takes. All I ever hear is you whining and crying about how hard this is on you. What about her?"

Puck was taking things too far. "Dude, you are so out of line. You don't know what I'm dealing with," Finn said.

Puck lost his temper. "All I know is that you're a punk who doesn't deserve to have Quinn as his girlfriend!"

Finn couldn't take this anymore. "You're a punk!" He shoved Puck, who punched back. What was going on? He'd never gotten in a physical fight before. The punching and shoving continued until Mr. Schue came over, pulling the two boys off each other.

"He started it!" Puck shouted.

"You guys are best friends. What the hell's goin' on?" Mr. Schue asked.

Finn was wondering the same thing. Then it all began coming to him. He'd noticed Puck and Quinn talking more. They were having more fun together while baking than Finn ever had with Quinn, and now Puck had gotten mad at Finn... about Quinn.

Was something going on between them that Finn didn't know about? Luckily, he was distracted soon by a text from Rachel. "My wheelchair's having problems, can you meet me in the choir room?"

Finn smiled as he replied. "Sure!" Leave it to Quinn to ruin his mood, but leave it to Rachel to make him feel better. He wheeled into the choir room. "What's wrong, Rach?"

Rachel gave Finn one of those adorable pouts and pointed at the wheel. "This wheel won't work."

Finn knelt next to Rachel's wheelchair and looked over it. "So, did you save me that cookie?"

"Of course I did!" Rachel said as she handed a cookie to Finn.

Finn took a bite. "This is the best cookie I've ever tasted!"

"I'll have to make you another batch sometime," Rachel said.

"I'd love that," Finn said. "It sucks that we haven't been doing well with the bake sale."

"I know," Rachel agreed. "I wish the school would stop looking down on us."

"Me too," Finn admitted. He didn't know how Rachel had handled being picked on her whole life. He'd tried his hardest to fit in with the football team, even though he never really felt part of the team. But he appeared to be part of the team and people had left him alone. He adjusted Rachel's rim. "There's your problem. You just had a bent push rim. Good as new."

"Thanks, Finn," Rachel said. "You're the only one who was willing to help me. I'm really nervous about the diva off tomorrow."

Why would she be nervous? She was so talented. "Don't be."

"You know, I don't wanna win out of charity. I wanna win the solo because it's right for the club. I really think that the judges at sectionals will find a female version of Defying Gravity much more accessible. But I don't think that's gonna happen. People just don't like me," Rachel admitted.

Finn knew why she was nervous now. Likely, the only votes she'd get were his and her own. "Yeah, you might wanna work on that." Wrong word choices! What if she thought he didn't like her? "I like you."

Rachel smiled at Finn as Quinn stormed in. "We need to talk!"

"I'll get out of your way," Rachel said quietly. Finn groaned to himself. He and Rachel had been having such a nice time together and now Quinn came and ruined that.

Quinn looked at Rachel. "Nope! You stay. I need a witness. Do you know what this is?" She threw a piece of paper at Finn.

Finn Hudson: Oh. It's just a "past due" notice. My mom gets 'em all the time.

"Right," Quinn said. "But if this sonogram bill doesn't get paid it's not your phone that's gonna get cut off. You will get cut off. You need to help me with this, Finn or else we're gonna go our separate ways." She stormed out of the room.

"I'm screwed," Finn mumbled.

"Not necessarily," Rachel said.

Finn looked at Rachel. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we're faking being disabled this week," Rachel said. "Jobs are more likely to be given to minorities. If you show up in a wheelchair, I guarantee you'll get a job."

"You think so?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

How awesome was Rachel? She was probably hurt enough that Quinn was having Finn's baby, but she was trying to help them.

x

It was the day of the sing off, and Rachel stood at the piano as she watched Kurt chatting with everyone. He'd win, she knew it. Finn came over to her. "Good luck, I'm rooting for you," Finn whispered.

Immediately, Rachel felt better. The music began, and she promised herself she'd sing the song better. Maybe they'd vote for her. Maybe.

_Kurt: Something has changed within me_  
_Something is not the same_  
_I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It's time to trust my instincts_  
_Close my eyes and leap!_

_Rachel: It's time to try defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kurt: Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_'cause someone says they're so_

_Rachel: Some things I cannot change_  
_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Kurt: Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Rachel: Well, if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost..._

_Kurt: I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Rachel: Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_Kurt: I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down!_  
_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Rachel:_  
_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_Kurt: I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down!_

_Rachel: Bring me down!_  
_Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!_

At the end of the song, everyone applauded and Mr. Schue had everyone write down their votes. When Mr. Schue finished, he turned to Rachel. "You'll be singing the song at Sectionals!"

Rachel couldn't believe it. People had voted for her? She noticed as Finn gave her a thumbs up.

x

Finn wheeled down the hall a week later. His first paycheck had come in. He hoped Quinn would be impressed. He handed her the check. "Hey. Here."

"What's this?" Quinn asked.

"I got a job," Finn said. "I showed up in my wheelchair and they asked me a few questions and gave it to me." He really had Rachel to thank for this. Now there was only one less thing for Quinn to get mad at him about.

"Wow," Quinn said. "Thanks."

Finn shrugged. "Gonna need to stay in my wheelchair as long as I'm working there. But... screw it. It's worth it. Can I give you a lift to rehearsal?"

Quinn hopped on Finn's lap and they began to wheel down the hall as Finn secretly wished it was Rachel riding on his lap.

_10 reviews unlock Chapter 10!_


	10. Chapter 10: Ballad

_Thanks for all the reviews on Chapter 9! I really enjoyed reading them. Ballad is one of my favorite Season 1 episodes, despite the lack of Finchel, because I just love Furt! So it was great to write so much Furt in this chapter :) I didn't want to make this chapter too long, so I did cut some things. (Finn and Rachel both had pretty big parts in this episode, so I did have to make some cuts.) I extended several scenes (in particular Furt and Finn/ Carole scenes) from the show and added in a Finchel scene. Hope you guys enjoy and review if I should keep this going!_

Chapter 10: Ballad

At the beginning of Glee practice, Mr. Schue wrote "Ballad" on the board. "Ballad. From Middle English, balade. Who knows what this word means?"

Rachel raised her hands, but Mr. Schue called on Kurt. "A ballad is a love song."

"Sometimes, but they don't always express love," said Mr. Schue. "Ballads are stories set to music, which is why they're the perfect storm of self-expression. Stories and music are the way we express feelings that we can't get out any other way. Okay, now, sectionals are in a few weeks and there's a new rule this year: we have to perform... a ballad."

Rachel was so excited. She loved ballads. They were probably her favorite types of songs to sing. "Looks like my weekly letter to the Ohio Show Choir Committee finally paid off!"

"Okay," Mr. Schue said. "So here's our assignment for the week: I'm going to pair you off, and I want you to pick a ballad to sing to your partner. Look them right in the eye, find the emotion you want to express, and make them feel it."

"I pick Quinn," Finn said.

That was not okay! Rachel wanted to be Finn's partner. She had so many great songs in mind for them to sing together and to each other. Luckily, Mr. Schue didn't support the Finn/ Quinn partnership, either. "No, no, no. Too easy. Your partners will be chosen by fate. I put all your names in this hat. Whoever you choose is your partner."

"But Matt's out sick today," Santana said. "He had to go to the hospital, 'cause they found a spider in his ear."

"I guess I'll just have to put my name in the hat for now," Mr. Schue said. "Who's up first?"

Puck went up first and took Mercedes's name out of the hat. Then Artie went and drew Quinn's. Finn went up next, and Rachel crossed her fingers, hoping he'd choose her. Then she heard the name Finn read. "Kurt."

At least it wasn't a girl. "Mr. Schue, I don't know if I can do this with another guy," Finn said. Maybe he'd redraw Rachel's name!

"The fates have spoken, Finn," Mr. Schue said. Tina took Mike's name out and Santana took Brittany's. That left Rachel with Mr. Schuester.

"Maybe we should just wait until Matt gets back," Mr. Schue said.

Finn could tell Mr. Schue didn't like the idea of singing with Rachel, but he decided to say what Mr. Schue said to him. "The fates talked, Mr. Schue."

"Would you mind clarifying what kinds of songs you want us to sing?" Artie asked.

"Why don't you let Mr. Schuester and I demonstrate," Rachel said. "Brad, Endless Love in B-flat, please. It's my favorite duet."

Mr. Schue made a face. "I really don't think that's an appropriate song, Rachel."

"Why?" Rachel asked. "It's a great song, and it's a perfect ballad."

Finn wished he could be the one to sing this song with Rachel. "Yeah. I really like that song, Mr. Schue."

As Rachel and Mr. Schue sang, Finn noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Rachel had a really hot ass. Then he noticed Quinn giving him a look. She knew Finn was looking at it.

x

Singing with Mr. Schuester had helped Rachel see him in a new way. She always thought he didn't like her very much, but he was a really talented singer, and she had to admit, he was handsome. This week was going to be fun. Instead of having regular practice, they'd be meeting one on one with their partners. Rachel had gotten a little something for Mr. Schue as well. "I just wanted to confirm that we're set to rehearse our ballad at 4:00 sharp this afternoon," Rachel said as she left Spanish class.

"Oh. Isn't Matt back yet?" Mr. Schue asked.

Rachel hadn't even talked to Matt much. How would she be able to sing a ballad with him? "No, it's just you and me, all week long."

"Great," Mr. Schue said. "I'll see you at 4. Is there something else?"

How did he know? Rachel handed him the box. "I just wanted to give you this. Open it." She smiled when Mr. Schue opened it, revealing the tie she got him. "Gold stars are kind of my signature thing. I figure every time you wear it, you can think of me and the star you're helping me become."

x

Finn had to admit, he didn't know how he was supposed to do a ballad with Kurt. Kurt was nice and Finn really liked him, but wasn't a ballad kind of a boy/ girl thing? He just wished he'd pulled out Rachel's name.

"You're late," Kurt said as Finn came into the auditorium.

Finn sighed. "Sorry, Kurt. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Sing to me everything you feel," Kurt said.

"Okay," Finn opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Uh... I can't. I can't. I can't sing to a dude."

"You have to try," Kurt said.

Finn felt everything coming out at once. "I can't, okay! I can't! I'm sick and tired of people pushing me to be somebody I'm not."

"Your lashing out at me is fantastically compelling and inappropriate," Kurt said.

Finn realized he might have hurt Kurt. "Dude, I'm sorry. You're really awesome, Kurt. I'm just under a load of crap right now."

"Girls," Kurt said. "They're your problem. They're up, they're down. Girls."

Finn could talk to Kurt. Rachel would feel bad if Finn tried to talk to her about the baby and his complete lack of power in the situation. Puck clearly wished it was his. Quinn yelled at him whenever he tried to have a say. He just couldn't tell his mom. But Kurt - Finn had a feeling he could talk to him. "It's the baby. She's my daughter, and there's so many things I want to say to her, and I'm never going to be able to."

"Like what?" Kurt asked. He gave Finn an understanding look, and Finn felt so relieved.

He could talk more. "Well, like how I don't want her to think that her father just abandoned her. How I would do anything for her. How, no matter what I do, I'm always thinking about her. How I'm going to spend my whole life loving her, and she's never even going to know." He knew this baby was going to think of whoever ended up adopting her as her father, but he was the one who helped make her. Right?

"You got to let it out," Kurt said.

"How?" Kurt asked.

"By singing. I'll Stand By You by the Pretenders," Kurt suggested. "It's in your wheelhouse, and I know you know it from the radio because it's a classic. And you do well with the classics, especially in the soft rock mode."

"Yeah, I do like that song, but how is it going to make me feel better again?" Finn asked.

"By singing it out," Kurt said. "To the audience. Imagine your little girl sitting there." He pointed at the front row of the auditorium, then sat down at the piano. "Thank God I never missed a piano lesson."

Kurt began to play the piano, and Finn began to sing.

_Finn: Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

"So, how did that go?" Kurt asked at the end of the song.

"I feel better," Finn said.

"I thought you would," Kurt said. "You know, that's one of the songs I'd listen to if I had a bad day. Like if I got thrown in the dumpster too many times or got too many slushies or something."

Finn felt bad. Why hadn't he told the other boys from the football team to stop? "Well, think of it as being for you too."

"Really?" Kurt asked with a big smile. "Thanks!"

Finn patted Kurt's shoulder. "No problem." It hadn't just been for the baby. It had been for Rachel, too. No matter what, no matter who they were with, he was always going to be there for her. "So, what song do you want to do?" Finn asked Kurt.

"Let's focus on you right now," Kurt said. "You're having a much harder time."

"Thanks," Finn said. Then suddenly he remembered. He had to have dinner at Quinn's in a few days. "Hey Kurt, could you maybe come to my house tomorrow? I have to have dinner at Quinn's soon... and I'm bad at picking out things to wear."

"You know clothes are my specialty!" Kurt said.

x

It had felt so good to talk to someone about his feelings. Finn didn't know how much he'd needed that. After school, he put the DVD in his laptop and began singing again. Then suddenly, he saw his mom coming into his room. Oh no. He thought she was at work...

"Finn, what's going on? What are you doing?" Carole asked.

Finn's heart skipped a beat. "Uh, nothing."

His mom sat next to him. "Were you just singing to a sonogram?"

Finn nodded. "Uh-huh."

Carole gave him a shocked look. "Is Quinn pregnant?"

Finn burst into tears and collapsed in his mom's arms. "Mom. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I screwed up. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, shh," Carole said. "It's going to be okay."

Finn wiped his tears and looked up at his mom. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I understand," Carole said. "You're scared. I was pretty young when I had you."

"Mom, Quinn's not letting me have a say in any of this!" Finn said. "Every time I suggest something, she yells at me."

"So I'm guessing she wants to give the baby up for adoption?" Carole asked.

Finn nodded. "Yeah. Mom, I... I do love my baby. I love her. But I'm not ready to be a dad. It'll be hard... and Mom, I don't know if Quinn's the right one for me. Before I found out about this, I was planning on breaking up with her."

"I'm so sorry, honey," Carole said. "You're going to be okay."

"How do you know?" Finn asked.

"I thought I'd never be okay again after your dad died," Carole said. "But you helped me be okay. Finn, you'll always have a place in your heart for this baby, and maybe one day, you'll find a way to be part of her life. One day, when you've found the one and you're ready, you'll be a great dad. It's okay to be confused and not think you're ready now."

x

Finn did feel better after talking to his mom. She never made him feel bad about himself, maybe he should have told her sooner. However, he would feel bad if he didn't tell Quinn he told his mom. The next day at school, he went up to her. "Babe, I told my mom and I feel so much better. You should probably tell yours."

Quinn looked horrified. "I can't believe your told your mom. What if she tells my mom?"

Finn wasn't sure if his mom and Quinn's mom had ever met. "No, she's not."

Quinn continued lecturing Finn. "Half the school knows. Your mom knows. Who else do you want to tell? Huh?"

"But she's not going to tell anybody," Finn protested.

"You're wrong, I'm right," Quinn snapped. "I'm smart, you're dumb."

Finn was reminded of why he wanted to break up with Quinn. "She doesn't talk to other moms." But it was too late. Quinn was walking away.

Kurt came up to Finn. "How do you explain her constant irritation with you? It's because she's a girl."

Finn shook his head. It was because she was Quinn. "No, I think it's the pregnancy hormones or something. They make her kind of nuts."

Kurt smirked. "It's enough to want to give up women altogether."

Finn didn't want to give up women. "Yeah. Anyway, thanks for the advice about singing to the baby like that. Uh, worked like a charm. I owe you one, dude."

x

That afternoon, Finn's mom was at work, so Finn and Kurt were in the basement, going through Finn's dad's old clothes, trying to find something for Finn to wear to dinner at Quinn's house. "Thanks for coming over, Kurt," Finn said. "I know you're into fashion and that kind of stuff. And I need to find something nice to wear to the Fabrays' for dinner, so..."

"I couldn't be more pleased and honored to help you find something vintage and appropriate to wear," Kurt said.

Finn pulled out the box. "Here it is. My mom never had the heart to throw this stuff out."

"My dad's the same way," Kurt said. "My mom died ten years ago, and he still keeps her toothbrush on the holder by their sink. The broken dresser in their room still smells like her perfume. I know it's stupid, but sometimes I'll sneak in there and open all the drawers and lie on the floor and close my eyes and just smell her."

Finn felt so bad for Kurt. At least he didn't have time to get to know his dad and miss him. "That's not stupid. I guess in a way, I'm lucky I never knew him, you know?" He pulled out some nice clothes. "Check this out."

"Not half bad. Your father had good taste," Kurt said.

Finn pulled it on. "I can't believe it fits." He knew what he was going to have to do. "My father was brave enough to fight in some desert thousands of miles away, and I can't even go over to Dudley Road and tell the Fabrays the truth."

"Your father didn't charge into the breach empty-handed. He had a weapon," Kurt said.

"You think I should bring a gun?" Finn asked.

"No, I think you should use your greatest weapon— your voice," Kurt said.

"Maybe that's not a bad idea," Finn said. "Will you help me pick a song to tell them with?"

"Of course," Kurt told Finn.

x

Mr. Schuester had sang another song to Rachel and she'd been so turned on. Why hadn't she noticed earlier how cute he was? She'd overheard his conversations with Miss Pillsbury around the school. She knew he was having marriage troubles. So why shouldn't she help out?

Rachel went to his apartment and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Schuester came to the door. "Hi," Mrs. Schuester said. "You're Rachel, right?"

"Yes," Rachel said. "I've noticed your husband's stressed, and I was wondering if you guys could use some help." Really, she just wanted in their house.

"I'd love that," Mrs. Schuester said. "Can you make dinner?"

"Of course," Rachel said. "Can you show me his baby pictures?"

"Maybe after you do some more housework," Mrs. Schuester said. "After you make dinner, could you clean the bathroom?"

"Yeah," Rachel said. She chatted with Mrs. Schuester as she made dinner. Then Mr. Schuester got home.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm home. Something smells good," Rachel heard him call. She snuck up behind him and gave him what she'd been making. "Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome," Rachel said. "Casserole's almost ready. Hope you like venison." Then she went to clean the bathroom.

After a few minutes of cleaning, Mr. Schue came in. "Rachel, you shouldn't be here. I've got to take you home."

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"You shouldn't be here," Mr. Schue said. "Let's get to your house." He led Rachel to his car and put her in the back seat. Rachel began thinking: why had she begun falling for Mr. Schue in the first place? He wasn't in her age group and he was married...

x

"The Fabrays are a tight-knit family," Quinn's dad said. Finn was sitting at their house for dinner. He'd made up his mind - tonight, he was going to say something. He felt better after telling his mom. Maybe Quinn would feel better after her parents knew too. Either way, they needed to know. "I have been blessed with a loving wife, two remarkable daughters. My first married a wonderful Christian man who owns his own chain of UPS stores. My second daughter, little Quinnie, we are just so proud of her. Captain of the Cheerios. President of the Celibacy Club. I got a little peek at the dress. I'm certain she's a shoo-in for princess of the chastity ball. But tonight we are very glad to welcome her new friend— quarterback, no less."

Finn couldn't hold in his nerves anymore. "I have to go to the bathroom. Uh... Too much pop."

"Oh, wait, it's right through the kitchen, sweetheart," Quinn's mom said. Finn ran into the bathroom and dialed Kurt's number.

"Well, hello, Finn Hudson," Kurt said.

"I'm at the Fabrays and I'm freaking out," Finn said. "What does a heart attack feel like?"

"Settle down, cowboy. This is why we burned the disc and spent all that time rehearsing," Kurt said calmly.

How could Kurt be so calm? "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. Just remember the power of the ballad," Kurt said.

Finn couldn't stay here too long. "I have to go; they'll think I'm pooping." He looked in the mirror, trying to tell himself he could do this, before he went back to the dining room, grabbing a radio on the way there.

"That's my kitchen radio," Quinn's mom said.

"Yeah, I need to borrow it," Finn said.

"Finn, what's this?" Quinn asked.

"Well, we have this assignment in Glee Club to sing a ballad," Finn explained. "They're all about expressing the things you can't find any other way to say."

Quinn seemed to know what was happening. "Oh, God, Finn, don't. Please don't."

"No, I need to do this for both of us," Finn said, turning on the radio and beginning to sing.

_Finn: You're havin' my baby  
What a lovely way of sayin'  
How much you love me  
You're havin' my baby  
What a lovely way of sayin'  
What you're thinkin' of me  
I can see it, your face is glowing  
I can see it in your eyes  
I'm happy you know it  
That you're havin' my baby  
You're the woman I love  
And I love what it's doin' to ya  
You're havin' my baby  
You're a woman in love  
And I love what's goin' through ya  
The need inside you  
I see it showin'  
Whoa, the seed inside you_

Quinn's dad turned off the radio and gave Finn a dirty look. "You got my daughter pregnant?"

Finn gulped. "I'm sorry."

"Let's go to the living room," Quinn's dad said.

"There must be some sort of mistake here," Quinn's mom said when they were in the living room. "Quinnie, we raised you right."

"You did," Finn said, feeling terrified. "We didn't even have sex."

"Can we just stop with the lying, please?" Quinn's mom snapped.

Quinn's dad looked at his daughter. "When you were about five years old, I took you and your sister down to an Indians game. All the other dads brought their sons, but my two girls were enough for me. Your sister made it through the whole game, but you fell asleep in my lap. I kept hoping nothing exciting would happen, 'cause I didn't want the crowd to get too loud and wake you up. Didn't matter. You stayed asleep in my arms till the game ended."

Quinn started crying. "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

Quinn's dad turned to Finn. "You need to leave." Finn was uncomfortable, but he didn't want Quinn to have to go through this alone.

"Wait. Please, Daddy can we talk about this? Finn is a good guy. He loves me," Quinn sobbed.

"You, too. Get out of my house," Quinn's dad said to his daughter.

What was he doing? He couldn't do that to his own daughter! "She can't do that. She didn't do anything wrong. Please, Mrs. Fabray, do something."

"Don't bother, Finn," Quinn said. "If she wanted to do something, she would've when she found out that I was pregnant."

Quinn's dad turned to his wife. "You knew?"

"She didn't tell me anything," Mrs. Fabray said.

"But you knew," Quinn said. "And I needed you. I needed my mom. And you were so scared of what he would do if he found out you just pushed it aside like we do every bad feeling in this house. If you don't talk about it, it doesn't exist."

"Now do not turn this on us! You are the disappointment here!" Quinn's dad snapped.

"Why? Because I'm not a little girl anymore? Because I made a mistake?" Quinn asked.

"Who are you? I don't recognize you at all," Quinn's dad said. What was he doing? This was no way to treat anyone! Finn wished there was something he could do, but he felt so powerless.

"I'm your daughter. Who loves you. And who knows this must be really hard for you, but I just need my daddy to hold me, and tell me that it's going to be okay. Please," Quinn pleaded.

"You have 30 minutes to get all your stuff out of here," Quinn's dad said.

"You can't do that!" Finn finally managed to say.

"Well, you're the one who did what you can't do!" Quinn's dad said.

Quinn turned to Finn. "What am I going to do?"

"I'm sure they'll get over it," Finn said. "In a few days I bet they'll realize what they did was so wrong and let you move back in. Why don't you just stay with me for a few days?"

"Thanks," Quinn said. They spent half an hour packing before going to Finn's house. He felt somewhat better when his mom said she could stay there.

x

After her talk with Suzy Pepper, Rachel realized how wrong she'd been acting with Mr. Schue. Her talk with Mr. Schue had helped her realize something too. She thought she had met that boy. Finn. He'd been the one person who seemed to like everything about her, even the things she wanted to change. He wasn't at school today, so she decided to give him a call. She smiled when he picked up after the first ring. "Hey Rach!"

"Hey Finn," Rachel said. "How are you?"

"Not so good," Finn sighed. "Quinn's parents found out and they kicked her out."

"What?" Rachel asked. That was horrible! Who did that to their child?

"Yeah," Finn said. "She's at my house now. I just... I don't know what to do."

Rachel's heart broke. Was there any hope for her and Finn? Not only was Quinn having his baby, she was living with him now! Was she that much of a hopeless romantic?

"Rachel, you still there?" Finn asked.

Rachel hadn't realized she hadn't said anything. "Yeah, I'm still here. I'm so sorry. This must be so hard."

"It is," Finn said.

"I'm really sorry," Rachel said. "I just wish there was something I could do."

"If I think of anything I'll let you know, okay?" Finn said. "You're a really great friend."

"Thanks, you are too," Rachel said. She hung up the phone and started crying. It looked like friends was all they were ever going to be.

x

Finn went back to school the next day. He and Kurt decided to spend the lunch hour working on their ballad to make up for lost time. However, they were mostly just talking.

"So they just kicked her out?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Gave her half an hour to pack. Father set the timer on the microwave," Finn said. The memories of that night gave him shivers.

"I'm sorry. I guess my plan kind of sucked," Kurt sighed.

"No, uh, this is good. No more secrets. You know, everything's out there— all the feelings. And that's better, right?" Finn asked. He wasn't sure, but he hoped so.

"Yes. Better," Kurt agreed.

Finn smiled. "Good. All right, well, uh, let's work on your ballad. You were really helpful when I was trying to find mine. So what is it?"

"I Honestly Love You," Kurt said.

Finn didn't know that song. "Sounds awesome. I don't know the song, or whatever, but it sounds positive and nice and stuff."

Mercedes came in. "Hey, you two. We need to go to the choir room."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because there's something we want to give you and Quinn," Kurt said.

Kurt and Mercedes led Finn to the choir room, where Quinn was sitting down and everyone else was standing at the front. Finn sat next to Quinn, who also had no idea what was going on.

"Your fellow Glee Club members want to sing a song for you guys to let you know how they feel about you," Mr. Schue said.

"What are you going to sing?" Finn asked.

Rachel gave Finn one of her perfect smiles. "Just listen. The song says everything."

_New Directions: Hum _

_hum-hum-hum-hum _

_Hum-hum-hum-hum _

_Hum-hum-hum-hum _

_Artie: Hold on _

_Sometimes in our lives _

_We all have pain _

_We all have sorrow _

_But if we are wise _

_We know that there's always tomorrow _

_New Directions: Lean on me _

_When you're not strong _

_And I'll be your friend _

_I'll help you carry on _

_For it won't be long _

_Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on _

_Just lean on me _

_Call on your brother _

_When you need a friend _

_We all need somebody to lean on _

_I just might have a problem _

_That you'll understand _

_We all need somebody to lean on _

_Lean on me _

_Artie: Oh, oh if there is a load _

_New Directions: There's a load _

_Artie: You have to face _

_New Directions: You have to face _

_Artie That you can't carry _

_I am right up the road _

_I'll share your load _

_New Directions: If you just call me _

_Call me _

_I'm calling _

_Artie: Call me _

_Mercedes: When you need a friend _

_Artie: Call me _

_New Directions: Call me _

_Call me _

_Call me _

_When you need a friend _

_Call me _

_Any time of day _

_Call me _

_Mercedes: Ooh, it won't be long _

_Till I'm gonna need _

_Somebody to lean on _

_Lean on, lean on me _

_Lean on, lean on _

_Lean on me _

_New Directions: Lean on me _

_Lean on, lean on _

_Hey, hey, hey _

_Lean on me _

_You can lean on me _

_I'm gonna need somebody to lean on _

_Gonna need somebody to lean on _

At the end of the song, Finn felt so loved by his friends. He noticed Rachel, with the look of support on her face, and gave her a big hug. "You can always lean on me," Rachel said.

"You're amazing," Finn whispered. This would be tough, but he knew he wasn't alone.

_10 reviews unlock Chapter 11!_


	11. Chapter 11: Hairography

_Thanks to everyone who left me a review on Chapter 10! I always appreciate what my readers have to say :) This episode was a tough one for Finchel, but I did my best to put some Finchel in this chapter. I did add in two Finchel scenes, even though one of them is a bit angsty. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to keep going!_

Chapter 11: Hairography

Sectionals would be a breeze. Well, unless the deaf choir ended up having the goods that you wouldn't expect with a deaf choir. The girls from Jane Addams didn't have very good voices and there was no choreography unless you counted swinging their hair around.

Rachel went over to Mr. Schue to tell him how excited she was for Sectionals when she saw he looked upset. "Mr. Schue, you seem concerned."

"What?" Mr. Schue asked. "No. I mean, they were great, but we're just as good."

"Mr. Schue, if I may," Rachel said. "What they were doing was just all smoke and mirrors. It's called hairography."

"What?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Hairography," Rachel explained. "All the whizzing of their hair around just to distract from the fact that they're not really good dancers. And their vocals were just so-so. Trust me. We've nothing to be afraid of."

x

Mr. Schue clearly disagreed with Rachel. The next day, he had an announcement. "All right, guys. I did some thinking last night. I think I found our new number for sectionals. We're going to do the title song from Hair. Now, this show started a revolution."

"Wait, did they have mohawks back then? Like in the 20's or whatever?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, if we're going to do a song about hair, shouldn't we have more hair?" Finn added.

Mr. Schue tossed a bag at the boys. "One step ahead of you. Here are your wigs."

As the boys began going through the bag and picking out wigs, Rachel went up to her teacher. "Mr. Schuester?"

"Yeah?" Mr. Schue asked.

"What are you doing? We are fine where we are. We don't need hairography. It's just a distraction," Rachel said. Why couldn't Mr. Schue see that.

"Look, I have to be honest. Those Jane Addams girls did freak me out a little. And I'm worried about our chances for sectionals. I mean, we have to pull out all the stops if we want to win." Mr. Schue looked away from Rachel and laughed. "Looking great, guys!"

Rachel looked too. She definitely prefered Finn's short, touseled hair to the wig.

x

"Hey, Rachel." Rachel turned and saw Kurt standing at her locker.

"Hi," Rachel said. She had to wonder, what was Kurt doing here? He didn't seem to like her very much. He certainly hadn't been very nice to her during the sing off.

"So, Sectionals are coming up, and we need to change your look," Kurt said.

"What's wrong with my look now?" Rachel asked.

"Animal sweaters? Pleated skirts? Leg warmers?" Kurt asked. "That's the type of things people would wear in preschool."

Why couldn't people just leave her alone? Rachel began walking away. "Well, at Sectionals, we'll be wearing uniforms, so you don't need to worry about my clothes."

"Rachel, don't you wish more boys were interested in you?" Kurt asked.

That was true. Maybe if she could get Finn away from Quinn, high school would be a little more enjoyable.

"Well... yeah," Rachel said.

"Then let me help," Kurt said. "Can I come over tonight?"

Rachel sighed. "Sure." She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but it was about time she have someone over. Her dads were always asking why her friends never came over.

x

Rachel regretted inviting Kurt over. She'd always done her own eyebrows, but when Kurt did hers, it hurt like crazy. "The key is to never wax above the eyebrow. Always shape from below. Trust me, I get a lot of practice. Look at mine," Kurt said.

"Kurt, why did you volunteer to give me a new look?" Rachel asked. This still didn't make sense.

"One, I'm a sucker for makeovers, and two, you need something to distract from your horrible personality," Kurt said. "Most of the time, I find it hard to be in the same room with you. Especially this one, which looks like where Strawberry shortcake and holly hobbie come to hook up. You're extremely talented, Rachel. Watching you perform is amazing. But sometimes it's hard to appreciate what a good singer you are because all I'm thinking about is shoving a sock into your mouth."

Now he was insulting her room, too? She shouldn't have had him over. "Well, what kind of makeover did you have in mind?"

"We need to broaden your appeal. I want every boy at school to do a double take when you strut past," Kurt said.

She didn't care about every boy at school. She cared about Finn. "There's really only just... one boy that I'd like to impress. Can you keep a secret?"

Kurt gave her a look. "Of course."

"I'm in love with Finn," Rachel admitted.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "I understand completely. Let's move on to makeup. I happen to know for a fact that Finn is attracted to loose women."

"What?" Rachel asked. "Quinn is so wholesome."

"Let me put this into musical theater parlance. In Grease, what did Sandy do to get Danny Zuko? She had to ditch the poodle skirt and slap on a cat suit. In short, she had to dress like a ho. Maybe if your look was better, more desirable, Finn would be in your arms right now. Instead of Quinn's," Kurt suggested.

This was a risk worth taking. "Okay, let's do this," Rachel said.

x

Holy crap. Finn stopped dead in his steps. He couldn't help but be turned on by Rachel. That low cut dress she was wearing... she had such nice skin. Why hadn't he noticed that before? "Hey, Rachel," Finn managed to say.

Rachel turned around. "Oh, hey, Finn. I didn't see you there. Did you want to ask me something?"

Finn didn't know what to say. "Uh, yeah, I-I just, I forgot. I got distracted."

"Well, I'm glad I got your attention," Rachel said. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come over on Friday night. As someone who's had long, luxurious locks since I was a toddler in the pageant circuit, I figured I could give you some tips on our hair number."

Rachel was inviting Finn over. He couldn't believe it. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Great. How's eight?" Rachel asked.

"Eight is terrific. It's terrific," Finn stuttered. Rachel looked so hot. And being alone at her house with her? This would be perfect! Then Finn remembered. He was still with Quinn. She was living with him and having his baby. He should probably get her permission first. He wished he didn't have to get her permission. "Hey, Quinn. I, uh, wanted to ask your permission to maybe do something on Friday night, if..."

Quinn didn't hesitate. "Oh, that's fine. I'm babysitting anyways."

That was a relief. "Oh, cool. I'll see ya." Finn walked away, holding in his excitement of going to Rachel's.

x

Rachel sat in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She barely recognized herself. So much makeup, curly hair, a catsuit - but Kurt told her this was what Finn would like. "I'll just be a second," she called.

"Thanks again for helping me out with this hairography stuff," Finn called.

"Yeah, I mean, you know, it's all about getting warmed up," Rachel said, struggling to think of things to say. She remembered Kurt's analogy. Maybe get into the spirit of things. "Could you think of a song that we could practice with? What about the one from Grease? You know, we did it when you first joined the club?"

"Okay, only I was just mostly nervous that day," Finn said.

Rachel came out of the bathroom and posed like Sandy did in the movie right before Danny and Sandy sang that same song. "Tell me about it, stud." She flipped on her radio so she and Finn could start the song.

_Finn: I got chills, they're multiplyin' _

_And I'm losing control _

_'Cause the power you're supplyin' _

_It's electrifyin'! _

_Rachel: You better shape up _

_'Cause I need a man _

_But my heart is set on you _

Finn flipped off the radio. "Wait, stop, stop."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked. She thought this would work.

"I need to be honest with you," Finn said. I'm really uncomfortable right now. I'm gonna say this as nicely as I possibly can, but you look like a sad clown hooker."

What did that even mean? "What?" Rachel asked. Finn wasn't the type to insult her!

"This look, it just isn't you," Finn said. "I mean, maybe when I first saw it, I was caught off guard that you looked all adult and stuff, but it's not what's really great about you, Rachel. I actually like the way you usually dress, sequined leg warmers and stuff."

Maybe she was only fooling herself. Finn probably wasn't going to leave Quinn. "I thought this was what you liked."

Finn shook his head. "No, not at all. Funny, I was just having this conversation last week with Kurt, and he asked me."

Had Kurt been pulling a prank on Rachel all along? "I feel like such an idiot," Rachel said.

"No, no, this is my fault," Finn said. "It isn't right for me to be here anyway. But I really like you, Rachel. I gotta go."

Rachel decided she was going to take control of this situation. She followed Finn out of her room. "And why is it not right for you to be here?"

Finn paused on the top of the stairs. "Are you forgetting about Quinn?"

Of course it was Quinn. "She's only dating you because you're the quarterback!" Rachel shouted.

Finn just looked at Rachel, not saying anything. Rachel was tired of holding it all in and decided to tell Finn exactly what she thought of him being with Quinn. "She's using you. She's not a good person. You think she would have any interest in you if you weren't the quarterback? All she cares about is popularity! You shouldn't be catering to her needs and kissing her ass when all she does is yell at you and degrade you!"

"She's having my baby!" Finn said.

"The Finn I know wouldn't put up with all the crap she's giving you," Rachel snapped. She knew she was getting carried away, but she didn't care. "You know who you want to be with. You know who you really have feelings for. If you were really into Quinn, you wouldn't be kissing me and spending one on one time with me and singing with me behind her back. Why did you start to date Quinn, anyway?"

"She was really hot," Finn said.

"That's what I thought," Rachel said. "That's not why you kissed me while you were dating someone else. You should just dump her, Finn! She's not good for you! She's only dating you because she wants status! Besides, she's said several times that she wants to give up the baby."

"But..." Finn began.

"But she's a selfish, superficial bitchy slut who doesn't give two shits about you!" Rachel shouted. Now she knew right away that she'd taken things too far.

"Stop it!" Finn said. "Want to know something? The Rachel I know would never talk about anyone like that."

Rachel's dads came out of their room. "What's going on here?" Hiram asked.

"Nothing," Finn and Rachel both said.

"He was just leaving," Rachel added before storming to her room. She couldn't believe what she'd done. She might have killed any chances she ever had to be with Finn.

x

Rachel didn't talk to Finn at school the next day. She felt bad for the way she'd acted the previous night and was honestly too embarrassed to talk to him. However, she knew that there was someone else she needed to have a word with. She went up to Kurt's locker. "You set me up with Finn!"

"Looks like someone is running for drama queen again," Kurt snarked.

"How could you do that? I thought we were friends," Rachel said. At least he was acting like friend that night...

Kurt looked surprisingly upset. "And what made you think that? You should be thanking me. All I did was help you realize that your schoolgirl fantasy of running off with Finn was nothing but a fairytale."

Now Rachel knew exactly what was going on. "You like him. Yeah, that's, that's what this is. And you were just trying to eliminate the competition."

"I was just helping him understand that you are not a viable second choice," Kurt shot back.

"You think I'm a second choice?" Rachel asked.

"A distant second," Kurt said.

Rachel lost control of her mouth again. "You think I'm living in a fairytale? If I were second or if I were fiftieth, I'd still be ahead of you because I'm a girl." She couldn't believe she'd said that. What was wrong with her lately? Just because she was miserable didn't mean she had to be mean to everyone else.

Kurt looked even more hurt now. "Okay, here's the dope, princess: there's no hope for either of us. He loves Quinn. They're having a baby together. We're nothing but distractions. The sooner we realize that: the better."

As Kurt walked away, Rachel felt worse. She'd hurt Finn, she'd hurt Kurt and Kurt was right. She was never going to be loved by Finn.

x

Rachel avoided eye contact with Finn that day in Glee club. The Haverbrook deaf choir came to visit and it was clear that they were less than impressed with the hairography number. Rachel wasn't afraid to admit to herself that it was the worst number they'd ever done. As the Haverbrook kids went up to perform their number, Rachel went to talk to Mr. Schue. "It didn't work at all, did it?"

"No, it's just the rehearsal," Mr. Schue said. "It's still just a little rough, but we're onto something."

Rachel sat down, hoping Mr. Schue would come around. She listened to the Haverbrook choir perform... and eventually, the New Directions joined in, singing as they followed the Haverbrook choir's signing.

_Haverbrook choir: Imagine there's no heaven _

_It easy if you try _

_No hell below us _

_Above us, only sky _

_Imagine all the people _

_Living life for today _

_Mercedes: Imagine there's no countries _

_It's not hard to do _

_Nothing to kill or die for _

_And no religion, too _

_Imagine all the people _

_Living life in peace. Yoo-hoo-ooh-ooh _

_Artie: You may say I'm a dreamer _

_But I'm not the only one _

_I hope someday you will join us  
And the world will be as one _

_Rachel: Imagine no possessions _

_I wonder if you can _

_Finn and Rachel: No need for greed or hunger _

_A brotherhood of man _

_New Directions: Imagine all the people _

_Sharing all the world _

_Mercedes Jones: You may say I'm a dreamer _

_New Directions: Ooh _

_But I'm not the only one _

_I hope someday you will join us _

_And the world will live as one. _

It was unplanned, but Finn and Rachel had sung together. And Rachel was reminded that no matter how angry she got, Finn was still the one she wanted. Of course, she'd probably blown it. How messed up could she get?

x

Finn came out of the bathroom and saw Quinn waiting for him. "Hi."

"Hi. Can we be in love again?" Quinn asked.

"I have to tell you something first," Finn said. He couldn't keep what happened at Rachel's house a secret. "I, uh... I want us to be honest with each other, no matter what."

"You can tell me anything," Quinn said.

"Cool," Finn said. Even though Rachel had yelled at him, he felt so bad for hurting her. But he shouldn't be thinking about Rachel. He was with Quinn. "Uh... It... it's not really even that big a deal. I mean, I didn't actually do anything, But, the other night, when you were babysitting... I kind of went over to Rachel's house. But nothing happened. I... just was worked up about us fighting and then she put on this really weird catwoman suit, and so I think something could have happened, but it didn't. Because I only want to be with you."

"It's all right. Thank you for being honest with me," Quinn said.

Finn gave her a hug. "I love you, Quinn." At least he thought he did. Well... what did he know these days? Life was so confusing.

"I love you, too," Quinn said.

x

Mr. Schue had decided they didn't need hairography to be good. Their strength was their voices. As they all sat on stools just singing as Tina led them, Finn couldn't help but look at Rachel. And Rachel was looking at him, too.

_New Directions: Ah, ah, ah _

_Tina: You with the sad eyes _

_Don't be discouraged _

_Oh, I realize it's hard to take courage _

_In a world full of people _

_You can lose sight of it all _

_And darkness, still inside you _

_Make you feel so small _

_New Directions: But I see your true colors shining through _

_I see your true colors _

_And that's why I love you _

_So don't be afraid to let them show _

_Your true colors _

_True colors are beautiful _

_Like a rainbow _

_Tina: Show me a smile, then _

_Don't be unhappy _

_Can't remember when _

_I last saw you laughing _

_If this world makes you crazy _

_And you've taken all you can bear _

_You call me up because you know I'll be there _

_New Directions: And I see your true colors shining through _

_Yeah _

_I see your true colors and that's why I love you _

_So don't be afraid _

_Afraid to let them show _

_Your true colors _

_True colors _

_Tina: True colors _

_Are beautiful like a rainbow. _

It was like the song said. Finn's true colors were coming through. Despite what he'd said earlier, he was in love with Rachel, not with Quinn. And he wished more than anything that he could act on that.

x

"Hey," Rachel said as she went up to Finn at his locker the next day. She felt bad about what had happened at her house, and she wanted to make things right.

Finn looked at Rachel. "Hey."

"I just wanted to apologize," Rachel said. "What I said and how I acted when you came over to my house was completely out of line. I was just stressed. Someone was telling me to dress differently to attract guys..."

"So you decided to dress in a way that wasn't you?" Finn asked.

"I thought it was what people liked," Rachel admitted. She didn't care about boys, she cared about Finn. And she just didn't understand why someone like Finn was with someone like Finn. She knew he didn't love Quinn. He just felt obligated to be with her because she was pregnant. She wasn't about to say that though. She'd completely lost it the other night, and she was lucky Finn was still talking to her.

"I'm sorry," Finn said. "I wasn't trying to hurt you."

He was hurting her. He was hurting her by being with Quinn even though he knew she liked him and she knew he liked her too. But what was she supposed to say? When she said what she thought, Finn had gotten mad at her. "I wasn't trying to hurt you either," Rachel said. "I guess I was really mad at myself for falling for what that person told me and I brought it out on you. That wasn't right and I'm really sorry."

"Look, it's okay," Finn said. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said. Finn had said everything would be okay, and she hoped one day, things would be okay.

_10 reviews unlock Chapter 12!_


	12. Chapter 12: Mattress

_Hi! Thanks for all the reviews on Chapter 11. They mean so much to me. This chapter was a bit harder because there's not as much Finchel, but I did add in a deleted scene and explored some of Finn and Rachel's individual scenes. This is probably going to be the last time I update before Christmas, so I hope all of you have a great Christmas! Enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue :)_

Chapter 12: Mattress

Finn was sitting in the choir room talking with the other guys when Kurt came in with a stack of yearbooks. "Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"She's not here yet," Finn said.

"Perfect," Kurt said. "Glee club stands on a delicate precipice. We have all felt the cold humiliation of a slushie in the face. But as of right now, our relative anonymity as a club shields us from more severe persecution— Swirlies. Patriotic wedgies."

"What's a patriotic wedgie?" Mercedes asked.

"It's when they hoist you up the flag pole by your undies," Finn said. Why hadn't he said anything when the guys from the football team did that to people."

"Strangely, it did make me feel more American," Artie said. They'd done it to Artie? Now Finn felt worse.

Kurt opened a yearboook. "Based on my investigation, I am of the opinion that a yearbook photo would only fuel the flames of anti-glee-club terror. I've done a little library research. Peter Gellar. Glee club second tenor, 1998. He can be seen here with both a drawn on Hitler mustache and rice paddy hat. Shortly after the yearbook came out, Mr. Gellar had a nervous breakdown. He is now the homeless man Who sleeps in front of the public library."

"Patches?" Quinn asked.

Kurt nodded. "Patches."

So people had always hated the glee club. Kurt opened another book. "Exhibit B. Tawny Peterson. Glee club class of 2000. Seen here in her photo with a cartoon knife stuck in her head, in a macabre tableau that, in four years, would prove eerily prescient. I think I speak for all of us when I say that not having to pose for a yearbook photo might be a blessing in disguise. I suggest not fighting Figgins' ruling."

Finn had been disappointed when he first heard that the glee club wouldn't have a photo in the yearbook, but now he thought maybe it was for the better. He'd always have memories of his time in glee. Then Mr. Schue came in. "Oh, hey, guys. Ah. Looking at old Thunderclaps?"

"It's really unsettling," Artie said.

Mr. Schue took a yearbook. "And totally unfair. Hey, can I borrow one of these? You know what? This year's thunderclap is going to have a glee club photo with every one of your smiling faces. You have my word on it."

x

Mr. Schue had said that the glee club would hav a yearbook photo and Rachel was thrilled. But that was only one photo. Every year she tried to join as many clubs as possible simply to be in as many photos as she could. Last year she had counted the photos in the yearbook and had been in the most. This year, she was determined to match that again, and what she had to do was join as many clubs as she could. As she went into the Glee club room, she went up to Kurt. "Kurt, I have a fantastic idea for a club that would officially make me the most involved student In the whole school. I want us to start a gaylesball."

Kurt looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"The gay-lesbian alliance. Gay-lesb-all," Rachel said.

Before she could explain it further, Mr. Schue came in. "Hey, guys! Great news! Glee club gets a photo in the thunderclap. Yep. It's going to show everyone at the school that glee club is on its way up. When we win regionals, those claps are going to be collector's items. I mean, all of your classmates are going to be begging for your autographs. But I had to compromise to do it. Um, we only get a quarter page in back. Which means we have to pick two team captains to appear in the photo. So, tomorrow we're going to put it to a vote. Exciting, huh? All right."

Only two of them would be in the photo? Rachel had to be there. But she wasn't sure if Mr. Schue was right. The rest of the school hated the glee club. She had a feeling even if they won Regionals, that wouldn't change.

Still, she wanted to be the captain. She cared the most. The next day, she'd prepared a speech about why she was the best choice for captain. Rachel went up to the front of the room to give her speech. "With your permission, I have prepared a few words."

"I nominate Rachel," Mercedes said.

"Second," Kurt said. They thought she would be good? Wow. She thought they didn't like her.

"All right, let's vote up in this piece. I gotta go hit the gym and load up the guns of Puckerone for the football picture," Puck said.

Everyone wrote down the name of the person they thought would be best on the paper. Rachel wrote her own name. She wanted so badly to be a captain and she figured no one would figure out that she voted for herself. She dropped the paper in the basket.

Mr. Schue looked over the pieces of paper. "Looks like everybody voted for Rachel. Including Rachel. But we need two captains, guys."

Everyone had voted for Rachel? They really thought she would be a good leader? She was honored.

"Why two?" Quinn asked. "We're fine with having Rachel represent us In the thunderclap by herself."

"We'd actually prefer it," Kurt said.

They really thought she was a good enough leader to be the only leader? Wow.

x

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked as she went in. She was sure he wanted to talk to her about her new leadership role.

"Oh, yeah, Rach. Sit down. So, how's the new captaincy going?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I think that my unanimous election gave me a very strong mandate to shake things up," Rachel said. She had so many ideas, and now that she was the captain, she was going to start implementing them.

"Great," Mr. Schue said. "Well, I have a job for you, captain. We need a co-captain. You have so many great ideas. No reason you shouldn't have some help pushing them through."

Maybe he had a point. "I could use a trusty lieutenant. I do have over 65 proposals."

"So, can I count on you?" Mr. Schue asked.

"No problem. I'm on it," Rachel said.

x

Finn was at his locker when Rachel came up to him. "Hey."

"Hey," Finn said. "What's up?"

"I was wondering, maybe could you be another captain?" Rachel asked. "I've got lots of great ideas but I need some help."

Finn paused. He'd love to be the leader, but he knew this meant being in the photo, and he really didn't want to subject himself to more bullying. Just yesterday someone had broken into his locker and filled it with dirty kleenex. "I don't know, Rach."

Rachel looked like she knew why he hadn't said yes. "I'm desperate. Glee club needs you, Finn."

"I'm totally honored you asked me, but don't you think you should pick somebody who, like, cares more?" Finn asked. Wrong word choice. Other than Rachel, he cared the most, and he knew that. "Not that I don't, but I just have football and friends and stuff."

"Glee club only started working after you joined," Rachel said. "Face it, we wouldn't have all of the cheerleaders and football players in the club if it wasn't for you."

"You know I love glee club. I just don't know why I have to represent it," Finn said.

"Because you're a leader, Finn. And that's what leaders do. They stick their necks out for people that they care about. There are stakes here. Morale is low, you know it. If things don't change, We're not even going to place at sectionals. And then the club is over. I can't do this alone," Rachel said.

She had a point. "You don't have to. I am a leader. That's who I am, who I want to be. You got yourself a co-captain. I'll do the picture with you," Finn said.

Rachel gave Finn a big hug. "Thanks so much!"

"Hey, it's no problem," Finn said. Since the photo would be in the back of the yearbook, people probably wouldn't even notice it. Right?

"Maybe could you meet me in the choir room after school to get ready?" Rachel asked.

Time alone with Rachel? Of course he was in.

x

"I totally understand that as captain of the football team, you've worked really hard to project an appearance of steely toughness, but glee club is different," Rachel said as she led Finn into the choir room. "We have to present the appearance of positivity and optimism. So... we're gonna practice, and I'm going to teach you how to smile correctly for your photo."

Rachel handed Finn some sheet music and Brad began playing on the piano. An opportunity to sing with Rachel? Finn was definitely going to take that offer up! Rachel gave Finn some cute flirty looks as she began to sing and Finn couldn't wait to join in.

_Rachel: when you first left me, I was wanting more _

_you were kissing that girl next door _

_what'd you do that for? _

_Finn: what'd you do that for? _

_Rachel: when you first left me_

_Finn and Rachel: I didn't know what to say _

_Rachel: I never been on my own that way _

_just sat by myself all day _

_I was so lost back then _

_but with a little help from my friends _

_I found a light in the tunnel at the end _

_and now you're calling me up on the phone _

_so you can have a little whine and a moan _

_and it's only because you're feeling alone _

_Finn and Rachel: at first, when I see you cry... _

_it makes me smile _

_yeah, it makes me smile _

_at worst I feel bad for a while _

_but then I just smile _

_I go ahead and smile _

_la-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la _

_la-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la _

_la-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la _

_la-la-la _

_Rachel: at first when I see you cry _

_Finn: see you cry _

_Rachel: it makes me smile _

_Finn: makes me smile _

_Rachel: yeah, it makes me smile _

_Finn: yeah, it makes me smile _

_Rachel: at worst I feel bad for a while _

_Finn: feel bad for a while _

_Rachel: but then I just smile _

_Finn: smile _

_Rachel: I go ahead and smile _

_Finn: go ahead and smile. _

She'd tickled him. She'd ruffled his hair. She'd slapped his butt. She was so cute. He loved singing with her and dancing with her, and he couldn't wait to take the photo with her.

x

After football practice, Finn was getting his things out of his locker when Karofsky and Azimio came over an began attacking his face with sharpies. "What the hell?!"

"Hey, man, shh, we're practicing, dude. Chill out," Azimio said.

"We heard you're going to be in the glee club photo, and we don't want to mess up messing it up," Karofsky said.

How did they know? Finn hadn't told them! "Screw you, Karofsky! I'm sick of you pulling people down."

"Hey, man, don't talk that kum-bah-yay-yah crap. All right, you know the system's put in place To keep order around here. You know what, I'm gonna give you some options, okay? Do you want me to put the Hitler mustache On your glee club picture, or you want the buck teeth On your glee club picture? Which one do you want? It don't matter to me either way. I'll put..." Azimio ranted.

"Hey, how do you spell "loser"? I'm gonna write it on his forehead," Karofsky said.

"His big ol' potato head. You could write a whole haiku on that thing," Azimio laughed.

Finn was so tired of all the bullying. Maybe the photo wasn't such a good idea after all.

x

Finn had skipped the photo and he was nervous about going to glee club the next day. He knew Rachel would be upset with him and she had a right to be. He was so annoyed at himself right now. Why was he so worried about what people thought all the time? Why was he defining himself by what people who didn't even like him thought? Karofsky and Azimio had never been his friends, even before Glee.

Nervously, Finn went into the room where Rachel was talking. "I'd like to call this meeting to order." She noticed Finn. "Oh, hello, Finn. How nice of you to show."

"Look, I'm sorry," Finn whispered. "The guys were harassing me in the locker room about it. They said that if I took the glee club photo, that they'd make me choose between an Hitler mustache or buck teeth, and I can't rock either of those looks. Do you think I have a potato head?"

Rachel ignored Finn and he felt worse. She turned back to talk to the rest of the group. "Okay, look, I realize now that all of you think that glee club is just a joke. Okay, and you're convinced that we can't win, and you're content to just sit idle by until Figgins cancels the club. Well, I'm about to present to you a rare opportunity. The opportunity to become stars."

"How?" Quinn asked.

"We've all been cast in a local commercial," Rachel said.

Finn couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Finn," Rachel said. "And while all of you have been so concerned with your appearance in this school, I've landed glee club its first big break. Simply put, making us all celebrities. Okay, and no one messes with celebrities or defaces their pictures."

"What's the commercial?" Tina asked.

"Hold on to your hats and get ready to sell... some mattresses!" Rachel said.

They were in a commercial? This was so cool. Rachel was so cool.

x

The next day, the glee club was at Mattress Land, dressed in blue pajamas, getting ready to shoot the commercial.

"I can't believe we're finally breaking into the biz!" Tina said.

"You guys, I want us to always remember this moment," Rachel said. "Soon, there may be agents and managers and movie deals, but right now I want us to remember what it feels like to be here together as a team." She couldn't believe they were going to be on TV.

"Whatever," Mercedes said. "Soon as I get my record deal, I'm not speaking to any of you." Rachel couldn't believe people thought she was the one who had an attitude problem.

The Mattress Land owner came over with the commercial director. "Okay, guys, we're very excited to have you here," the owner said. "We here at Mattress Land believe that mattresses aren't just for sleeping and fornicating anymore. We believe that buying an affordable mattress should be fun."

"All right, let's go over the script. I think it's pretty brilliant. I wrote it myself. Action!" the director said.

"Ah, me," Finn read.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes read.

"We just lost our jobs at the factory, and we can't get a good night's sleep," Puck read.

"Chipper up! Come on down to Mattress Land. We've got near-wholesale prices To fit your style and pocketbook," Rachel read. Then something came to mind. They should sing a song and perform for this commercial. "I'm sorry. Mr. Cusperberg. This script is brilliant, but we're a glee club, and we should perform."

"Perform the lines as I wrote them," the director said.

The owner looked like he liked Rachel's idea though. "Wait a minute, Dennis. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we should sing a song, do a performance," Rachel said.

"Do you think you guys could put something together?" the director asked.

"Definitely!" Rachel said.

After a few hours, the number had been put together, and the commercial was filmed.

_New Directions: ba, ba, ba, ba-ba, ba-da ba, ba-da-da, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba-da, ba, ba-da-da _

_Finn: I get up _

_and nothing gets me down  
you got it tough  
I've seen the toughest around_

_New Directions: ba, ba, ba-da _

_ba, ba, da-da _

_Rachel: and I know  
baby, just how you feel _

_New Directions: ba, ba da-da _

_Finn and Rachel: you've got to roll with the punches _

_to get to what's real _

_New Directions: ba, ba, da-da _

_Artie: oh, can't you see me standing here _

_I got my back against the record machine _

_I ain't the worst that you've seen _

_Quinn, Tina & Mercedes: ain't the worst that you've seen _

_Artie: oh, can't you see what I mean? _

_Quinn, Tina & Mercedes: can't you see what I mean? _

_New Directions: might as well jump, jump! _

_ba, ba, ba _

_might as well jump _

_ba, ba, ba-da _

_ba, ba-da-da _

_New Directions: go ahead, jump, jump! _

_ba, ba, ba _

_go ahead and jump_

_ba, ba-da-da _

_Mercedes: jump... _

_New Directions: ba, ba, ba, ba-ba, ba-da_

_Mercedes: jump... _

_New Directions: might as well jump _

_might as well jump _

_ba, ba, da-da _

_go ahead and jump _

_go ahead and jump _

_ba, ba, da-da _

_jump, jump, jump _

_oh, oh, oh _

_Mercedes: yeah... _

_New Directions: ba-da, ba-ba-da-da _

_jump!_

"Come on down to Mattress Land!" the owner called.

"Come on down to Mattress Land!" the New Directions shouted.

Rachel couldn't help but notice how much fun everyone was having and felt pretty good. She'd been the one to put this together. It almost made up for the real reason she now knew that they'd all voted for her - they didn't care about seeing a photo of her defaced.

x

The commercial success wasn't long lived though. It turned out that Mr. Schue had used one of the mattresses and he was being disqualified from Sectionals. The glee club would have to go without a leader, unless they found a replacement advisor. Now Rachel was feeling guilty. This was her fault. If she hadn't gotten them to do the commercial, Mr. Schue would be leading them to Sectionals.

"It's without me or not at all," Mr. Schue said. "Look, I was the one who slept on the mattress, which means I accepted them, not you. Which means I'm disqualified from competition, not you guys. We have worked too hard for you guys not to get your shot."

"We can't do this without you, Mr. Schue," Finn protested. "Hell, we probably can't do it with you."

"That's not true," Mr. Schue said. "You guys are good. You're really good. You did Jump for that commercial without me, right? Look, the best teachers don't give you the answers. They just point the way and let you make your own choices. Your own mistakes. That way you get all the glory. And you deserve it. Look, if... if you can't win without me there, then I haven't done my job."

"We're really sorry, Mr. Schue," Rachel managed to say. She was more sorry than she could say.

"I know. I want you guys to go get gussied up and take that glee club photo with pride. I want to see a smile on every one of your faces," Mr. Schue said.

x

Rachel could barely manage to smile in the photo. It was her fault they were going to Sectionals without a leader, and she knew it. After the photo was taken, she went to sit in her car. She was worried the glee club would dislike her even more than they already did. Did they have a chance at Sectionals without Mr. Schue?

Rachel heard a knock on the window of her car. She looked and saw Finn. "Hey," she managed to say.

"Hey," Finn said. "I thought I'd find you here."

Rachel gave Finn a small smile. "You know me pretty well." She unlocked the passenger door so Finn could sit next to her.

"I'm really sorry," Finn said. "I should have taken the picture with you."

"We all got a photo," Rachel said.

"I know but this would have just been you and me," Finn said. "I'm just so sick of the bullying. Why can't people just let us be?"

"I've wondered that my whole life," Rachel said. "I just wish things were easier, you know? And I feel horrible about Mr. Schue. This is all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Finn asked.

"I'm the one who got the commercial," Rachel said. "If it wasn't for that, Mr. Schue wouldn't have had that mattress."

"This isn't your fault," Finn said. "It's Coach Sylvester's fault. She won't let us catch a break."

"Do people have to be complete bullies to stay on top?" Rachel asked.

"It sure feels like that here, doesn't it?" Finn said. "People like Coach Sylvester and Karofsky dominate and get everything they want, and nice people like you and me get all their crap."

Rachel sighed. "I just hope after we graduate, the real world isn't like this."

"So do I," Finn said. "I just really hope we can still do well at Sectionals. I've really been looking forward to it. I love singing with you."

"I love singing with you too," Rachel said. Her heart fluttered a little when Finn said that.

_10 reviews unlock Chapter 13!_


	13. Chapter 13: Sectionals

_Thanks so much for all the reviews on Chapter 12, I really appreciate them! This one was a lot of fun to write because Sectionals is my second favorite Season 1 episode. I have to admit, I wish we'd seen Rachel tell Finn the truth, so I added that in. I also added in another scene. Thanks again for all the support, and I hope you guys had a great Christmas and have a great new year! Enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 13: Sectionals

As the New Directions ran through their numbers for Sectionals (without a leader, nonetheless), Quinn fell down. Everyone turned as Finn and Puck ran to Quinn.

"Is it the baby? Is it coming?" Finn asked.

"Think we're supposed to get hot towels," Puck added.

"Would you both just shut up?" Quinn snapped. "There's, like, sweat on the floor. I slipped, okay? I'm fine!"

Puck held out his hand and helped Quinn up. "Thanks," Quinn said to Puck.

"You know I'll be here when that day comes," Puck said.

Rachel was so confused. Why was Puck helping Quinn? And why was Quinn turning to Puck instead of Finn? Finn had told Rachel he and Quinn never did it - but Puck had a reputation for sleeping with girls with boyfriends. Could Puck be the father of the baby?

Rachel was going to find out. She hoped that Puck was the father. This could be the way to finally get Finn for herself.

x

Rachel went into the choir room the next day, where Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina were talking. "Hey, guys. Did any of you think it was weird the way that Puck rushed to Quinn's aid During rehearsal yesterday?"

All four of them exchanged looks. "No," Mercedes finally said.

"I mean, he likes her. I mean, they're friends. We all know that," Artie stuttered.

Them seeming not to know what to do made Rachel even more sure they knew something she didn't know. "Yeah, but it seemed like more than that. I've never told you guys this before, but I'm a little psychic. I can't read minds or anything yet, but I do have a sixth sense. Something is definitely going on there."

Everyone looked even more confused. "Uh, we... we got to go," Mercedes said.

This was it. Finn wasn't the father. Puck was. That explained why Quinn and Puck were spending so much time together.

x

Of course, now Rachel needed to see if there was a way to get some sort of reaction from Quinn that might give her hints. She found Quinn in the hallway. "Hey. I know it's not my place, but have you had your doctor run the full genetic test panel on your unborn child? I only ask because my cousin, Leon, and his wife got pregnant, and then they found out that he was a carrier for tay-sachs."

"What's that?" Quinn asked.

"It's a genetic disorder," Rachel said. "Pretty terrible from what I understand. If one of the parents is a carrier, then there's, like, a 50% chance that the child has it Or something like that. Leon's baby was fine. It was still pretty scary, though."

"My doctor never mentioned that," Quinn said.

Rachel was about to bend the truth a little. "You know... I'm such an idiot. They would only run the test if one of the parents was Jewish. Yeah, only Jews carry the gene." That wasn't completely true, but there was a higher rate among Jews. And Puck made sure everyone knew he was Jewish.

Quinn looked terrified. "Oh."

This was it. Quinn's look had said it all. Puck was the father.

x

Glee practice went well that afternoon. Rachel had noticed Quinn and Puck talking and looking nervous. Mr. Schue had recruited Miss Pillsbury to replace him as advisor. Mercedes had performed a great ballad, and Rachel knew she'd sound great on it at Sectionals. She felt bad giving up the spotlight, but she was sure she had solos in the group numbers, and she'd get to sing with Finn in both of them. She and Finn left the choir room together, and it was the perfect opportunity for her to tell him. "Excited for Sectionals?" Rachel asked Finn.

Finn nodded. "That was pretty cool in there. I know that must have been hard for you."

"It was the right thing to do," Rachel said. "I wanted to bring the team together."

"Yeah," Finn said. "You know, I got to be honest. I'm kind of pumped about sectionals. This has been a hard couple of months, with Quinn and the baby and everything and I don't know, I really think that... winning could make everything good for while. You know? Is that stupid?"

Rachel liked this side of Finn. "It's not stupid at all."

"Is something up with you?" Finn asked.

He knew her too well. "I want you to be happy, Finn."

"Oh," Finn said.

"And when you care about someone, You can't sit around and watch them suffer when you know you can do something about it," Rachel continued.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"I have to tell you something," Rachel said. "I'm sorry, this isn't going to be easy to hear, but you'll need to hear it."

Finn looked nervous. "What's going on?"

"You're not the father of Quinn's baby," Rachel said. "Puck is."

Finn looked shocked. "What? Who told you that? That's got to be a rumor!"

"I've had my suspicions," Rachel said. "I mean, how they've been spending so much time together, how he's been so concerned about her... they've been whispering and talking alone... and I heard Mercedes and Tina say I couldn't find out..."

"What?" Finn said again.

"You told me you and Quinn never did it, right?" Rachel asked.

"Right," Finn said. "She came up with some elaborate story about my sperm getting loose in a hot tub... but I wasn't sure if I believed her..."

"Puck sleeps with everyone," Rachel said.

"Thank you for telling me," Finn said. "I need to find out the truth."

Finn ran ahead of Rachel and back to the choir room. Rachel ran after him. He'd thanked her. That was something, right?

x

Finn pushed Puck over as soon as he got to the choir room. He couldn't stand the sight of him. He knew Puck slept with married women, but he thought there would be boundaries somewhere. Sleeping with his closest friend's girlfriend? That seemed like a new low, even for Puck.

"What the hell?" Puck shouted.

"You're the father, aren't you?" Finn shouted as he slapped Puck again.

"What made you think that?" Puck asked with a guilty look. That said it. Puck was the father.

"Hey, come on, come on," Finn heard Mr. Schue say as Mr. Schue, Mike and Matt pulled Finn and Puck off each other. "Get off him! Knock it off!"

"Tell the truth!" Finn shouted.

"Punk just walked in and sucker punched me," Puck said.

"Don't play dumb!" Finn said. "You're too freaking dumb to play dumb."

"Who told you this, Finn?" Quinn asked.

"Obviously, it was Rachel," Kurt said.

"What? I didn't do anything," Rachel protested.

Finn didn't want Rachel to lie, too. "Yeah, it was Rachel, but I want to hear it from you. I want to hear it from both of you."

"Finn, just calm down," Mr. Schue said.

"No! They're both lying to me! Is it true?" Finn shouted. He looked at Quinn. "Just tell me: is it true?"

Quinn started crying. "Yes. Puck is the father."

So it was true! "So, all... all that stuff in the hot tub..." Finn managed to say. "You just made that up?" He couldn't believe what a low opinion the girl he was supposed to love had of him. She'd lied to him, tried to place an unfair burden on him... what type of person was she?

"You were stupid enough to buy it," Puck said. Finn couldn't stand the sight of Puck. He was just as bad as Quinn was in this. Why hadn't he told Finn?

"I am so sorry," Quinn sobbed.

"Screw this," Finn shouted. "I'm done with you. I'm done with... I'm done with all of you!" He couldn't stand the sight of the people who'd kept such a big secret from him and kept such a big lie going for so long. He just wanted to sort his thoughts out. He'd never felt more tricked or betrayed in his life.

x

This hadn't gone how Rachel hoped. Yes, her intentions weren't the best, but she didn't think she'd make the situation even worse. Now they'd lost their best singer, other than herself. And he didn't seem to want to be with her. Maybe she should have waited things out. The truth probably would have come out eventually. Now he was probably mad at her, too. And if Quinn did end up giving the baby, it wasn't like he would have duties to it.

All Rachel wanted to do was be there for Finn, but maybe that wasn't her place right now. She passed Quinn in the hall, looking upset, and realized she should apologize to Quinn, too. "I'm so sorry. I fully understand if you want to beat me up. If you can, just try to avoid my nose."

"I'm not mad at you," Quinn said. "All you did was what I wasn't brave enough to do: tell the truth."

That was a relief, but maybe Rachel should tell the truth, too. "I was selfish when I told him. I wanted to break you two up, so he would want to be with me."

"And now neither of us have him," Quinn said. "I have hurt so many people. Can you go now? I just really want to be alone."

Rachel nodded as she walked away. Life had a weird way of working. She thought this would make everything better, but instead it made everything worse.

x

Finn couldn't stop thinking about Sectionals as he cleaned out his football locker. He wanted to be there so badly, but he was still so mad at everyone. Why hadn't someone just told him? Well, Rachel had told him... but she was the last to find out. Why hadn't Puck told him? Why hadn't Quinn told him? He'd been so excited for Sectionals and now he was missing it.

Mr. Schue came into the locker room. "Hey, Finn. I just called your mom. She told me you'd be here."

"Yeah, you know, football season ended, so I'm just cleaning out my things," Finn said.

"Sounds like something that could've waited till Monday," Mr. Schue said.

Finn noticed Mr. Schue looked worried. Had something gone wrong at Sectionals? "You heard anything?"

"Yeah. It's pretty bad. I can't be there," Mr. Schue said.

"And I can?" Finn askd. "I can't even be in the same room as her without crying like a girl. I can't look at him without wanting to punch his face off." He wanted so badly to be there, but he was so mad at Quinn and Puck.

"I don't have any more pep talks, Finn," Mr. Schue said. "You know I know how you feel. All I know is that, between you and me, I don't think that they can win without you."

Finn knew he was the best besides Rachel and that he and Rachel were the leaders. "But that's not fair. Why does it always have to come down to me? Why do I always have to be the bigger man?"

"Because sometimes being special... sucks," Mr. Schue said.

"I just want everything to be like it never happened, you know?" Finn said. Life would be so much easier. He could have broken up with Quinn before she had a chance to hurt him and gotten with Rachel.

Mr. Schue put his keys down and began to leave. "Well, Finn, you can't always get what you want. Listen, I'll be in the choir room."

"Oh, Mr. Schue, you forgot your keys," Finn called.

"No, I didn't," Mr. Schue called back. "They need a song. Think you can help them find one?"

Finn had an idea. The Rolling Stones had a song whose title was what Mr. Schue had just said to him. He thought they'd sound good on it. He had to get there.

x

Sectionals was a disaster, and Rachel just wanted to get out.

The other glee clubs were performing their planned songs. They'd had some songs they'd performed in practice that they could do, but they'd spent the past week practicing only their planned setlist. Rachel summoned the group to the green room, having a feeling she knew what was going on. Luckily, Kurt seemed to know, too. "You leaked the set list, you don't want to be here," Kurt snapped at the cheerleaders. "You were just Sue Sylvester's little moles."

"I know for a fact that's true. Sue asked us to spy for her," Quinn confirmed.

So it was true. "Look, we may still be cheerios, but neither of us ever gave Sue the set list," Santana protested.

"Well, I did, but I didn't know what she was going to do with it," Brittany admitted.

"Okay, look, believe what you want, but no one's forcing me to be here," Santana rambled. "And if you ever tell anyone this I'll deny it but I like being in glee club. It's the best part of my day, okay? I wasn't going to go and mess it up."

Rachel knew this all had to stop. "I believe you. Okay, look, guys, there's no point in us arguing anymore. We have go on in an hour."

"And we have no songs," Tina said.

Rachel decided to continue taking charge. "Look, we're going to do this the right way. Let's start with the ballad. Mercedes, do you have anything else in your repertoire?"

"Yeah, but it's not as good as anything you're going to sing," Mercedes said.

Rachel worried that if she sang, it would create more drama. "No, we agreed..."

"We agreed that I would sing and I'm telling you, and that ain't happening. Look, Rachel, the truth is you're the best singer that we've got," Mercedes said.

"As much as it hurts me to admit it, and it does, Mercedes is right. Rachel's our star. If anyone is going to go belt it on the fly, it should be her," Kurt agreed.

Rachel looked around, and everyone looked like they agreed with Kurt and Mercedes. They wanted her to sing? "Well, I do have something That I've been working on since I was four."

"Then I guess we have our ballad, and we can close with Somebody to Love," Quinn suggested. "It's a real crowd-pleaser."

Rachel smiled. That was probably their best number, other than Don't Stop Believing. Her happy thoughts were interrupted. "Yeah, that and a can of soup will guarantee us third place," Puck snapped. "We still need another song we can all sing together."

"I have one." Rachel turned and saw Finn coming in. He was back? She could barely hold in her excitement. Maybe now that both the best singers were there, they really did have a shot. "I found the sheet music online," Finn continued as he passed out the sheets, complete with who he thought should sing each part. Rachel smiled when she saw that Finn thought they should sing part of it together. "I used the cheerios' copier to make copies and then I trashed the thing. Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana, you're our best dancers. Figure something out and we'll all follow your lead."

"It's going to be choppy," Mike said.

"Good," Finn said. "We're best when we're loose. Look, all we have going for us is that we believe in ourselves and what we're singing about. If we can show the judges that... we might have a shot at this thing."

"It's good to have you back, Finn," Rachel said. She began looking at the song but noticed Puck and Quinn talking to Finn. Then Finn came over to Rachel. "You okay?" Rachel asked.

"Don't worry about me," Finn said. "Okay, this is all up to you now. You wanted the solo, you wanted the chance to be the star. This is your chance. Don't screw it up." He gave Rachel one of those adorable lopsided grins.

x

Rachel was standing to enter the stage, feeling more nervous than she expected. Yes, she'd been singing this song since she was in preschool, but this was the first time it really counted. As the music began, she stepped out to open their performance.

_Rachel: don't tell me not to live  
__just sit and putter  
__life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
__don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade  
__don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to  
__if someone takes a spill, it's me and not you  
__who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade  
__I'm marching my band out  
__I'm beating my drum  
__and if I'm fanned out  
__your turn at bat, sir  
__at least I didn't fake it  
__hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it  
__but whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
__a freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
__the cinder or the shiny apple  
__of its eye  
__I gotta fly once, I gotta try once  
__only can die once  
__right, sir?  
__oh, life is juicy, juicy, and you see  
__I gotta have my bite, sir  
__get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer  
__I simply gotta March, my heart's a drummer  
__don't bring around a cloud  
__To rain on my parade  
__I'm gonna live and live now  
__get what I want, I know how  
__one roll for the whole shebang  
__one throw, that bell will go clang  
__eye on the target and wham!  
__one shot, one gunshot, and bam!  
__hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am...  
__I'll March my band out  
__I'll beat my drum  
__and if I'm fanned out  
__your turn at bat, sir  
__at least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
__I guess I didn't make it  
__get ready for me, love  
__'cause I'm a comer  
__I simply gotta March, my heart's a drummer  
__nobody, no, nobody is gonna rain on my parade!_

The rest of the Glee club joined Rachel on the stage as the number they put together earlier today.

_New Directions: You can't always get what you want  
__you can't always get what you want  
__but if you try sometimes  
__you'll find you get what you need  
__Finn: I saw her today at the reception  
__a glass of wine in her hand  
__I knew she was gonna meet her connection  
__at her feet was her footloose man  
__New Directions: no, you can't  
__you can't always get what you want  
__Finn: oh, no, no, you can't  
__New Directions: you can't always get what you want  
__Finn: what you want  
__New Directions: you can't always get what you want  
__Finn: you can't always get what you want  
__New Directions: but if you try sometimes  
__well, you just might find  
__you get what you need  
__Mercedes: hey, hey, yeah  
__Rachel: and I went down to the demonstration  
__To get my fair share of abuse  
__Finn and Rachel: singin' we're  
__gonna vent our frustration  
__if we don't, we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse  
__sing it to me now  
__New Directions: you can't always get what you want  
__you can't always get what you want  
__you can't always get what you want  
__but if you try sometimes  
__well, you just might find  
__you get what you need  
__get what you need  
__Rachel: you can't always get what you want  
__New Directions: get what you need  
__oh, yeah, what you need  
__what you need, yeah  
__yeah!  
__what you need!_

Rachel felt so proud of Finn for finding this song for them. She had to admit, it had sounded amazing, especially the part she and Finn sang together. Now it was time for their last number. This was the first number Finn and Rachel had performed together publicly and she was excited to do it again.

_Finn: Can  
__New Directions: Anybody find me somebody to love?  
__Rachel Berry: Oh-oh, oh... ho!  
__Each morning I get up, I die a little  
__Can barely stand on my feet  
__Finn: Take a look in the mirror  
__And cry, "Lord, what you doing to me?"  
__Rachel: I spent all my years believing you  
__But I just can't get no relief  
__Lord  
__Finn and Rachel: Somebody, oh, somebody  
__Can anybody find me  
__Rachel: Somebody to love?  
__New Directions: Someone to love  
__Finn: Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
__I just keep losing my beat  
__New Directions: You just keep losing  
__Rachel: I'm okay, I'm all right  
__New Directions: It's all right  
__Rachel: I ain't gonna face no defeat  
__Finn and Rachel: I just got to get out of this prison cell  
__Someday I'm gonna be free  
__Lord  
__New Directions: Find me somebody to love  
__Find me somebody to love  
__Find me somebody to love  
__Rachel: Me... oh, oh, oh  
__New Directions: Find me somebody to love  
__Find me somebody to love  
__Find me somebody to love  
__Finn: Oh  
__New Directions: Find me somebody to love  
__Rachel: Oh  
__New Directions: Somebody, somebody  
__Somebody, somebody  
__Find me, find me  
__Find me somebody to love  
__Can anybody find me  
__Mercedes: Somebody to love?  
__Oh, oh...  
__New Directions: Find me somebody to love  
__Rachel: Somebody find me  
__Finn: Find me  
__New Directions: Somebody find me  
__Somebody to love  
__Somebody find me  
__Somebody to love_

x

"We sounded good, don't you think?" Finn asked Rachel as they stood on the stage waiting to hear the results.

Rachel smiled at Finn. "We did a great job. Thanks for coming back."

"I'm sorry I left in the first place," Finn said.

The judges came on stage and announced that the New Directions had won. Rachel couldn't believe it. Despite all the non-Glee drama, the fact that their numbers had just been decided on - they'd won. As the Glee club cheered, Miss Pillsbury passed the trophy on to Finn and Rachel as the captains. As they left the stage, Finn stopped Rachel. "Hey, want to go to Breadstix to celebrate?"

Rachel couldn't believe this. "Just you and me?"

"Yeah," Finn said.

Was this a date? "I'd love to," Rachel said.

x

That evening, Finn and Rachel were sitting at Breadstix enjoying their dinner. "Thanks so much for coming back," Rachel said. "You saved the day."

"You did as much as I did," Finn said. "You're a real leader."

He thought she was a leader? "Maybe we both did," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I think so," Finn said. "Rachel... I just wanted to say, thank you for telling me the truth."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said. "I know it probably hurt to know, but I just couldn't stand seeing your girlfriend and your best friend lie to you like that..."

"It's for the better that I know," Finn said.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I'm still recovering, to be honest," Finn said. "It hurts that Puck and Quinn had such a low opinion of me."

"You're better than both of them," Rachel said.

Finn gave Rachel one of those lopsided grins as they continued eating. Rachel wasn't sure if this was a date, but it definitely felt like it.

x

Back at school, no one had congratulated the New Directions on winning Sectionals, but there was some good news. Mr. Schue was back on as the advisor, so the glee club decided to put together a special number to tell him about their victory. They'd gathered in the choir room. "Well, we have a few things we'd like to show you, Mr. Schue," Finn said. "The first..."

The glee club broke apart as Artie wheeled forward with the trophy. Finn smiled looking at the trophy, feeling so proud to have been a part of this.

"I am so proud of you guys," Mr. Schue said. "You won fair and square. The result was unanimous, and the judges didn't even know about all the shenanigans That were going on behind the scenes. So... congratulations. You earned this. But, now we have regionals to worry about. And you can bet that Vocal Adrenaline is hard at work, so we should be, too. So, let's get started."

"Uh, wait, Mr. Schue. There's one more thing," Puck said.

"Since you weren't able to be there to see us perform, we put together a special number just for you," Rachel said. "Take a seat!"

Mr. Schue sat down as the New Directions performed the number Finn and Rachel had put together.

_New Directions: la, la-la, la, la, la  
__la, la-la, la, la  
__la, la-la, la, la, la  
__la, la-la, la, la  
__Rachel: guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door  
__guess this means you take back all you said before  
__like how much you wanted anyone but me  
__said you'd never come back, but here you are again  
__New Directions: 'cause we belong together now, yeah  
__forever united here somehow, yeah  
__you got a piece of me  
__and honestly  
__my life would suck without you  
__Finn and Rachel: you know that I've got issues  
__but you're pretty messed up, too  
__either way, I found out I'm nothing without you  
__New Directions: 'cause we belong together now, yeah  
__forever united here somehow, yeah  
__you got a piece of me  
__and honestly  
__my life would suck without you  
__'cause we belong together now  
__forever united here somehow, yeah  
__you got a piece of me  
__and honestly  
__my life would suck without you!_

Finn knew this was a fitting song. His life would suck without glee and without Rachel.

_10 reviews unlock Chapter 14!_


	14. Chapter 14: Hell-O

_Chapter 13 got the most reviews so far! Thanks so much, I really enjoyed reading them! For this chapter, one of the scenes I added in isn't really a Finchel scene, but it's a scene I definitely would have liked to have seen. Thanks for all the support so far. Hope you all had a great New Year's and are having a great weekend. Enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to keep going!_

Chapter 14: Hell-O

Ever since the truth about the baby had come out, Finn's life had gotten so much harder. Winning Sectionals had been awesome, but in the hallway, people would always whisper and laugh as he walked by, and he hated it. He was still furious with both Puck and Quinn, and even though he wasn't sure where things stood with Rachel, she sure seemed to think they were together. She'd been showing up at all his basketball games in a "Team Finn" shirt and had made calendars for them with their faces posted on cats. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to be with someone quite yet.

This week's assignment in glee club was to find a song about saying hello and Finn wasn't sure what to do. He asked Mr. Schue to meet him in the auditorium to help him pick out a song. "How are you?" Mr. Schue asked when Finn arrived. "I know it's been hard on you since the baby drama. Trust me, I get it, and it sucks."

"You seem to be handling it fine," Finn said.

"Well, it's because I realized that I had to find this new person inside of me," Mr. Schue said. "The one that was okay with what happened."

"I just feel so bad about myself," Finn said. How could he have let Quinn do that to him? How could he have fallen for it for so long?

"Finn, that guy who made all those bad choices, who ignored the signs, he's gone," Mr. Schue said. "This new, more experienced, more interesting guy is here. And I brought you here to introduce you to him. Help you move forward."

"Oh, you mean like, meeting other girls?" Finn asked. "Because I think I'm dating Rachel. At least she sure thinks I am." He wanted to, but he wasn't sure if he was ready.

"No, it's not about meeting someone else," Mr. Schue said. "It's about being okay just being you. Come on, you're a rock star, Finn. You're like Jagger, Morrison."

Finn smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I like that."

"Good. I want you to meet the new and improved Finn Hudson by singing about it," Mr. Schue said.

"Oh, that's why the band's here," Finn commented.

"Yeah. Pick a song, and they're ready to back you up," Mr. Schue said.

A song came to Finn's mind. "Well, I like what you said about me being like Morrison. And The Doors have a Hello song. So maybe I could find myself and do my glee assignment at the same time."

x

_Finn: Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game  
Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game  
She's walkin' down the street  
Blind to every eye she meets  
Do you think you'll be the guy  
To make the queen of the angels sigh  
Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game  
Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game  
She holds her head so high  
Like a statue in the sky  
Her arms are wicked and her legs are long  
When she moves my brain screams out this song  
Sidewalk crouches at her feet  
Like a dog that begs for somethin' sweet  
Do you hope to make her see, you fool  
Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel  
Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!  
Hello! Hello! Hello!  
I want you  
I need my baby  
Hello! Hello!  
I need, yeah yeah  
Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!_

Finn had to admit, he'd liked how he sounded on this song, and the glee club seemed to as well. "And that, fellow glee clubbers, is how we say hello," Rachel declared before going to talk to Mr. Schue. When Rachel left, Santana and Brittany came up to Finn.

"You're a really good dancer," Brittany said.

"Thanks, but my feet weren't really moving," Finn said. What was this about?

"That was the best part," Brittany sighed.

"Brit and I were wondering if you wanted to go out," Santana said.

"On a date? With which one of you?" Finn asked.

"With both of us," both girls said.

Finn wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He knew Rachel would be hurt. He also didn't exactly trust Brittany and Santana.

x

A few days later, Santana and Brittany came up to Finn's locker. "Breadstix, 8:00. Table for three?" Santana said.

They'd made reservations? "Cool," Finn managed to say. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. Maybe dating several girls would be a good test. He'd been in a committed relationship for months and gotten hurt.

Rachel came over. "What did they want?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the time," Finn said.

Rachel didn't look convinced. "I know being my boyfriend is a challenge. I'm not Quinn. I don't look like her. I'm not popular, and my personality, though exciting and full of surprises, isn't exactly low maintenance, but I'll always be honest with you. Painfully so. And all I ask in return is that you're just honest with me."

As much as it would hurt her, Finn needed to tell her that he wasn't ready for another relationship just yet. "I don't think I want to be your boyfriend."

Rachel looked crushed. "What?"

Finn felt horrible for what he was about to do. "Look, Rachel, you're really awesome, but I think I need to connect with my inner rock star before I can fully commit to one woman. I need to find out who I am now."

Rachel looked ready to cry. "I'll tell you who you are. You're a scared little boy. You're afraid of dating me because you think it might hurt your reputation— though, which you'd never admit it, is very important to you. You hate what Quinn did to you, not just because it hurt, but because it was so humiliating."

"You're freaking me out. It's like you're inside my head right now," Finn said. She was right, about all of this.

"I just see you for who you are," Rachel continued. "Unlike you, who can only see me as this silly girl who made a fool out of herself in her first glee club rehearsal. And that's where you lose, Finn. Because, if you take a second look at me, you'd realize that I'm the only person in your life who knows you and accepts you for who you are, no matter what."

Finn knew that Rachel was right. She and his mom were the only people like that. He watched as Rachel walked away in tears.

x

Rachel was still annoyed at Finn for not wanting to be with her. Why wouldn't he? She'd been there for him. She'd been the one who told him the truth when all his "friends" lied to him. Had all the time they spent together over winter break meant nothing to him? One thing was sure: as soon as she got to Glee, she knew what she wanted to sing. "Mr. Schuester, I think I found a song That sums up my feelings perfectly."

"Fantastic, Rachel. Show us what you got," Mr. Schue said.

Rachel began her song, giving Finn angry looks throughout.

_Rachel: I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
I never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?  
And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying  
Rachel with New Directions: When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Rachel: Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Yeah, where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying  
Rachel with New Directions: When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Rachel: Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well  
New Directions: When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Rachel with New Directions: When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song  
And you sing along well you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool I've just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along  
I hope that he will treat you well_

This was the first time the other glee club members had really seemed to get into one of Rachel's solos. Maybe they agreed that Finn had wronged her?

"Guys, guys, guys. I don't want to be a buzz-kill, but the assignment was hello," Mr. Schue said. "I'm sorry."

"I was just focusing on the first syllable," Rachel snapped, looking at Finn.

Finn gave Rachel a defeated look.

x

A few days later, Rachel went to the music store to try to find a good hello song. As she looked through some choices, someone took the sheet from her hands "Lionel Richie, huh? One of my favorites."

Rachel knew who this was. This was the star of Vocal Adrenaline. Every high school singer in the country knew who he was. "Oh, my god, you're Jesse St. James. You're in Vocal Adrenaline."

"And you're Rachel Berry," Jesse said. "I saw you perform at Sectionals. Your rendition of Don't Rain on my Parade was flawed. You totally lacked Barbra's emotional depth. But you're talented. This is one of my favorite haunts. I like to come and flip through the celebrity biographies. Pick up some lifestyle tips. I'm a senior now, so this year's kind of my victory lap. Snagging a fourth consecutive national championship would just be gravy. I'm getting out of Ohio soon. I've got a full ride to a little school called the University of California Los Angeles. Maybe you've heard of it. It's in Los Angeles." He sat down at the piano with the sheet music. "What do you say we take it for a spin?"

Rachel still couldn't believe that the most well known high school singer in the country was noticing her. "Here? Oh, no, I-I-I'm kind of nervous."

"I remember when I used to get nervous," Jesse said. "Come on. I do this all the time."

Jesse began to play the piano, and they sang together. This was what Rachel was sure every high school girl in a choir in the country dreamed of. Every year for the past three years, Jesse had been named MVP at Nationals. He had sung on National televison. Rumor had it that off Broadway productions were already trying to recruit him. And out of everyone he could sing with - he wanted to sing with Rachel?

"We should do this more often," Jesse said at the end of the song. "How's Friday night?"

x

Meanwhile, Finn was at Breadstix with Brittany and Santana, and this date was not what he'd expected or hoped for. Maybe a date with two girls wasn't such a good idea. The whole time they were eating, Santana and Brittany had been talking about each other, not even looking at Finn. The waitress passed their table and Santana waved. "Excuse me. We'd like to send these back."

"But you ate all of it," the waitress said.

"Look, I'm pretty sure you have to do what we say. And this food was not satisfactory," Santana said. What was Santana doing?

"There was a mouse in mine," said Brittany. That wasn't true, and Finn knew it.

"So, we'd like more, please," Santana said before turning to Brittany. "All right, hottest guys in the school. Go."

"Okay, um, Puck's super fine," Brittany said. "Finn's cute, too."

"Yeah, but he's not hot, though," Santana said, clearly not caring who was across the table.

"He really isn't," Brittany agreed.

"And you know what, Brit?" Santana asked. "I think that dwarf girlfriend of his Is dragging down his rep. I mean, if he were dating, say, popular pretty girls like us, He would go from dumpy to smokin'."

Finn was tired of this. Tired of them ignoring him. Tired of them insulting him and Rachel. "Hello? Hey, I'm right here. Would you guys mind, like, including me in your conversations?"

Santana smirked. "I'll just give you an introduction into the way that we work. You buy us dinner and we make out in front of you. It's like the best deal ever."

"Did you see what Rachel was wearing today?" Brittany asked Santana.

Santana laughed. "I know. She looked like Pippi Longstocking, but, like, Israeli."

"Those sweaters make her look homeschooled," Brittany added.

Finn had had enough of this. "Hey, guys, come on. Don't make fun of Rachel. She's kind of cool." She was more than kind of cool. She was cooler than Brittany and Santana would ever be.

"Finn, that's mean," Brittany said.

"You know what, actually? Would you mind waiting in the car? And leave your credit card," Santana demanded.

Finn left, but he didn't leave his credit card. This failed date was what he needed. He was more sure than ever that Rachel was who he wanted to be with.

x

Rachel looked at Jesse's picture in her locker. She still couldn't believe it - he wanted her. The closest thing to a celebrity in the high school show choir world had asked her out on a date. Then her thoughts were interrupted when Finn came to her locker. "Hey, Rach, can we talk?" Finn asked. "Look, I want to apologize. I realized I don't want to date other girls. Only you. You do talk too much, and usually you're just talking about yourself, but at least I don't feel alone when I'm with you."

Rachel froze. Now he wanted to be with her? After choosing Quinn over her for months and then saying he needed to connect with his inner rock star? Now he needed to fight for her. "I'm glad you've come to that realization, but you're too late. I've met someone else. A boy who's finally worthy of my talent and love."

Finn looked shocked. "Whoa, whoa, wait. Do I know him? Is he, is he bigger than me?"

Rachel tried to act like this was what she wanted to do. She thought she wanted to be with Jesse, but seeing Finn again reminded her of what she really wanted. "Oh, he doesn't go to this school, and he's a senior. His name is Jesse, and he's the male lead in Vocal Adrenaline. We're both aware that our Romeo and Juliet romance will be a challenge, but our deep respect for each other's talent will carry us through."

Finn didn't look impressed. "Rachel, don't you think that's kind of suspicious? We make it to regionals and suddenly the top guy in our main competition picks you up?"

Finn had a point. What if Jesse was trying to mess with her so they'd lose Regionals? She couldn't give in this easily. "I know it's hard to believe that anyone would like me without an ulterior motive, but you have to respect that our love is real. Move on, Finn. I finally have."

x

Finn had been horrified when he heard Rachel was with a guy from Vocal Adrenaline. They'd just won Sectionals thanks to Rachel. Vocal Adrenaline was famous for being ruthless about winning. He knew this Jesse guy was up to no good, and if Rachel wasn't going to end things, he was going to take matters into his own hands. After school that day, he drove an hour and a half to Carmel High to confront Jesse. He'd looked Jesse up on Facebook, so he knew what he looked like.

Finn arrived at Carmel and waited outside the school. He watched as Jesse St. James came out, talking with a bunch of other people. It was clear that Jesse was the most popular kid at Carmel. There were kids wearing gear for just about every school organization imaginable. Finn just hoped he would be able to catch Jesse by himself.

After nearly half an hour, Jesse began heading to his car, finally on his own. This was Finn's opportunity. Finn went up to him. "Hi."

"Oh, you're Finn Hudson," Jesse said. "I saw you at your Sectionals. You put up a pretty good effort, but you aren't quite at the level of Queen or the Rolling Stones. I'd give you some pointers if I wouldn't be up against you at Regionals."

Finn rolled his eyes. Already he didn't like this guy. "So, I understand you've begun dating a friend of mine."

"Ah, Rachel Berry," Jesse said. "Rachel's talented, but she still has a lot to live up to. I'm trying to convince her to transfer to Carmel. If she did, she'd be as talented as I am before long."

No way did Finn want Rachel going to Carmel! Who did Jesse think he was? "Look Jesse, let me just say this. Rachel's my closest friend and I really don't want her to get hurt. I find it more than a little suspicious that you're making a move on her right before Regionals."

"Finn, you go to school with her," Jesse said. "How could anyone be able to resist her?"

"Well, Jesse, there's lots of hot, talented girls in Vocal Adrenaline," Finn said. "What makes me worried is that I think you're messing with Rachel so she'll be destroyed and we won't do well at Regionals."

"You're crazy," Jesse said.

Finn groaned. "You'd better not hurt her."

"I think you're into her," Jesse said. "Sorry, but she's taken." With that, Jesse got in his car and drove away.

x

After their meeting yesterday, Finn was even more sure that Jesse was trouble. He hoped Jesse wouldn't tell Rachel about their meeting. It was bad enough that everyone in the glee club was mad at her for dating him. He went up to her in the hall, trying to think of a way to tell her that Jesse was bad news without revealing that they'd met.

Rachel came up to Finn. "So, I heard you met Jesse yesterday."

Crap. She knew. "Yeah, I had to pick something up for my mom near Carmel." Maybe she'd believe that lie.

"Oh," Rachel said. Finn was relieved.

"Rachel, I don't trust him," Finn said.

"Why not?" Rachel asked. "Because he's on the other team?"

"And the way he acted yesterday," Finn said. "He acted like he was so above me! He's so full of himself."

Rachel looked like she didn't disagree with what Finn was saying. "This reminds me a lot of our conversation when I was dating Puck," Rachel finally said.

"You deserve a lot better," Finn said before walking away, leaving Rachel to think.

x

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about what Finn had said to her. Could he be right? Could Jesse be using her to mess with the team right before Regionals? She decided to go to Carmel to talk to Jesse. She walked into the auditorium and heard footsteps. "Jesse? Who's there? I carry a rape whistle."

Jesse came on to the stage. "Just me. Most spots are 2,500 watts. This one is ten times brighter. We have to wear sunscreen onstage, but it's worth it."

Rachel decided to get to the point. "I guess everything is bigger and brighter here. I have to ask you something. And I need you to tell me the truth, because if you don't, there will be consequences. Life-and-death consequences. Because if I give myself to you, and it turns out that you're just playing me, I might die. Okay, okay, not literally, but emotionally. It'll be the kind of heartbreak that girls like me hold For the rest of their lives, like Barbra in the way we were."

Jesse started laughing. "Oh, my god."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You're more of a drama queen than I am," Jesse said. He held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Jesse."

This didn't make sense. "I know who you are."

"You know Jesse St. James, the star of Vocal Adrenaline, your competition at regionals," Jesse said. "I want to introduce you to Jesse, the guy who's nuts about you, the guy who would never hurt you."

Rachel hoped Jesse was telling the truth. Maybe this was worth a shot. She leaned in and kissed him. "No one can know."

"I understand," Jesse said.

x

Now that Jesse had agreed to keep their relationship a secret, Rachel hoped that the glee club would at least accept her. She went up to Finn in the hall. "Hey. I ended it with Jesse. You can spread the word. I know you know how to do that."

"Look, I'm sorry," Finn said. "I know this really sucks for you but I think it's for the best."

"Taking one for the team. I get it," Rachel said.

"No, not just for the team," Finn said. "For us. You and me. I've been thinking a lot lately. I feel like I have all these problems, you know, with Quinn and basketball and girls and stuff, and I've been so overwhelmed trying to figure them all out. Then I realized the only thing I needed to fix was us. I want us to be together, Rachel. A real couple. Look, I even circled some dates on your crazy calendar." Rachel looked at the calendar. Now Finn wanted to be with her. She wanted to be with him, too, but she was with someone. "Is you not being able to talk right now a good thing or a bad thing?" Finn asked.

"I can't," Rachel said.

"Can't what?" Finn asked.

Rachel tried to think of something to say. "I can't be a couple with you. It's the team. We can't have any, um, drama right now. You know, we need... We need to focus on regionals. And I appreciate your offer, but in the spirit of being a team player, I have to decline."

Finn gave Rachel a look. "Hey, whoa. I'm not just some guy that you met at the music store That you can just blow off. I don't give up that easy. See you at rehearsal."

x

Finn had found another song for the glee club to sing for their hello assignment, and he wanted him and Rachel to lead it. As they sang it, Rachel realized that her voice sounded much better with Finn's than with Jesse's. Throughout the song, he kept looking at her, and the looks he gave her turned her on.

_Finn: you say "yes"  
I say "no"  
Finn and Rachel: you say "stop"  
I say "go, go, go"  
oh, no  
New Directions: you say "good-bye"  
and I say "hello"  
hello, hello  
I don't know why you say "good-bye"  
I say "hello"  
hello  
hello, hello  
hello  
I don't know why  
you say "good-bye," I say "hello"  
Finn: you say "yes"  
New Directions: I say "yes"  
Finn: I say "no"  
New Directions: maybe, no  
Finn and Rachel: you say "stop"  
New Directions: I can stay...  
Finn and Rachel: I say "go"  
New Directions: "go, go"  
Finn and Rachel: oh, no  
New Directions: you say "good-bye"  
and I say "hello"  
hello, hello  
I don't know why you say "good-bye"  
I say "hello"  
hello, hello, hello  
I don't know why you say "good-bye"  
I say "hello"  
hello, hello, hello, hello  
I don't know why you say "good-bye"  
I say "hello"  
hello, hello, hello, hello..._

By the end of the song, Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room, leaving everyone looking confused.

_10 reviews unlock Chapter 15!_


	15. Chapter 15: The Power Of Madonna

_Thanks for all the reviews on Chapter 14, I really appreciate them! Again, this chapter has some scenes I would have liked to have seen between Finchel while Rachel was dating Jesse. Hope you guys enjoy this one and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 15: The Power Of Madonna

Rachel's date with Jesse hadn't been as much fun as her dates with Finn had been. He wanted to go to a concert, but the only concert with tickets available was the Wiggles. Rachel and Jesse were probably the only people there who could read besides the parents who had taken their kids.

Rachel wasn't sure if dating Jesse was such a great idea. Whenever they hung out, all he talked about was himself and Vocal Adrenaline. He was constantly trying to get Rachel to come transfer to Carmel and join Vocal Adrenaline, but she didn't want to leave Finn.

After the concert though, Rachel was beginning to become even more sure that Jesse wasn't the one for her. They went to her room to make out and Jesse suddenly said, "We should do it."

"It?" Rachel asked. No way did she want to lose her virginity to someone other than Finn.

Jesse kissed Rachel again. "Totally. Haven't you done it before?"

"No. Have you?" Rachel asked.

Jesse laughed. "What do you think? It's no big deal."

"For a girl, it is," Rachel said.

Jesse sat up. "All the other girls I've dated had sex with me on the first date."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said. "I'm not ready for sex."

"Forget it then," Jesse snapped, storming out of Rachel's room.

Rachel watched as Jesse left, not even taking the Care Bear she'd won him. She'd been attracted to him because he was the most famous high school singer in the country - but maybe he wasn't the one.

x

It was at times like this that Rachel really wished she had her mom. As much as she loved her dads, she didn't feel comfortable talking to them about sex. Although Finn was always nice to her, what if he too got upset if she didn't want to have sex one day in the future?

But Rachel had no idea what her mom's name was, or where she lived, or anything about her. She'd tried talking to Miss Pillsbury, but Miss Pillsbury herself had seemed uncomfortable. The girls in glee club were sitting together to try to think of a number for Regionals. She looked at the cartoon Quinn was drawing that made fun of her. The girls didn't like her very much, but maybe they could help. Santana and Brittany were professionals with relationships. Tina and Artie seemed to be in a solid, loving relationship. Quinn did have some history too. Some of them would probably have some help. "Can I ask you guys something private?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, you should move to Israel," Santana said.

Rachel decided to ignore that problem. "It's about dating. Not that I'm dating anyone. We all know that Finn and I are no longer an item, and for the sake of the team, I broke up with Jesse. But let's just say I was dating someone. Let's just say, hypothetically, we went to a Wiggles concert last Friday night, and then because my dads weren't home, we went up to my room and started making out. It was erotic and romantic. And then he said "we should do it" and I didn't want to. What if then he got really crabby and left, and didn't even take home the Care Bear I won him playing Skee Ball?"

"Would you please stop talking? You're grossing out my baby," Quinn said.

"I just want to be ready; I know I'm getting older, and these things are going to happen someday, but how do I stop a guy from getting mad at me for saying no?" Rachel asked.

"Just do what I do. Never say no," Santana said.

"Oh, totally," Brittany backed Santana up. "I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Sorry, Quinn."

"Look, girl, don't ask me," Mercedes said. "The last guy I liked was the mayor of gaytown. And I can't wait to get a guy mad at me for saying no."

"We just have to accept that guys don't care about our feelings. Like, the other day, I was walking with Artie and he insulted my clothes," Tina said.

Rachel thought Tina and Artie seemed to have one of the most solid, healthy, happy relationships. "That's got to sting."

Mr. Schue came over. "Hey, guys. I'm sorry to interrupt your little sorority, but I couldn't help but overhearing. Are you really having that much boy trouble?"

"You wouldn't understand, Mr. Schue. You're a guy," Quinn said.

"Well, then maybe you should talk to someone else about it. Like Ms. Pillsbury," Mr. Schue suggested.

"I tried that," Rachel sighed. Maybe she had to do this herself.

x

Finn listened to the Madonna music that played in the halls at McKinley, trying to think of a song to do for their assignment, hopefully with Rachel. His thoughts were interrupted when Santana came up to his locker. "Hey, Finnocence. You know, I've been thinking, and I think we should go out. Just you and me this time, no third wheel."

Finn's last date with Santana had been a disaster. "Will you talk to me this time?"

Santana gave Finn a look. "I don't really talk during. Look, Finn, It's high time you lost the big V. Everything about you screams virgin. You're about as sexy as a Cabbage Patch Kid. It's exhausting to look at you."

"Well, look, I appreciate the offer, but I have feelings for someone else, and I'm trying to work things out with them. So..." Finn said.

"Who, Rachel?" Santana asked. "She's dating that Jesse kid from Vocal Adrenaline."

"No, she's not," Finn said. At least he hoped she wasn't.

"Please, you can smell it on her. She's like a cat in heat. She talked about him yesterday and practically sprayed the choir room. So come on, let's do the deed. It'll be great for my image, and Sue will promote me to head cheerleader. It's win-win," Santana said.

"Wait, what... What do I get out of it?" Finn asked. He was more preoccupied by the fact that Rachel had lied to him. She was still with Jesse? Jesse had bothered Finn when they'd met.

"I don't know. You get to have sex and make Rachel jealous. I meant for me, okay? It's win-win for me," Santana said.

x

Finn went to the choir room. Rachel had texted him and asked her to meet him in the choir room. Now would be the perfect time to ask her about Jesse. Rachel was waiting when Finn arrived. "Finn, I was just coming to find you. Look, I know that the boys were a little uncomfortable about this Madonna assignment, so I figured you and I as co-captains could do a little mash-up of a bunch of her songs just to show everyone how cool it can be."

Finn loved the idea of singing with Rachel, but he had to find out. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Look, are you still dating that Jesse kid?"

Rachel looked uncomfortable. "No, no. Who-who told you that?"

"Look, I know things have been weird between us, but I never thought you'd lie to me," Finn said.

Rachel looked upset now. "Look, please just don't tell anyone."

Finn couldn't believe it. Rachel couldn't be with that asshole! "Unbelievable."

"We may not be together the way that Jesse and I are, but we can still be friends," Rachel said. "I'm asking you as my friend to trust me."

Finn was so upset. How could Rachel choose Jesse over him? "Fine. But if this leads to something bad for all of us, don't expect any more friendship from me."

"Noted," Rachel said. She handed Finn the music. "All right, let's rehearse, then."

Finn looked at the music Rachel had given him. She had picked some of the songs he had in mind. As he began playing his drums, he couldn't help but be more turned on by Rachel's voice than ever.

_Rachel: Something in the way you loved me won't let me be  
I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free  
Stop playin' with my heart  
Finish what you start  
When you make my love come down  
If you want me let me know  
Baby, let it show  
Honey, don't you fool around  
Finn: Don't try to resist me  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key  
Rachel and Finn: Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you  
Finn: You turn the key  
Rachel and Finn: Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me (Finn: You're making me, you're making such a fool of me)  
I see you on the street and you walk on by (Finn: You're on the street I see when you're walking by)  
When you hold me in your arms  
You love me till I just can't see (Finn: Ohh, Woah)  
So you choose to look the other way  
Well I've got something to say...  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key (Finn: Open your heart I'll make you love me)  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key (Finn: Ohh ohh ohh)  
Open your heart with the key_

At the end of the song, Finn and Rachel stared at each other. Finn knew that no matter who Rachel was with, she was still into him. "Th-That was good," Rachel stuttered.

"Totally," Finn agreed.

x

After her duet with Finn, Rachel was reminded that he was the one. She was planning on breaking up with Jesse, for real this time. He'd been so disrespectful about her not wanting to have sex with him and hadn't called her since then. Rachel went through the library as a book fell in her pathway. She looked at the book's title. "Sondheim on Music. Jesse, is that you?"

Rachel looked and saw Jesse. "I'm so glad you came. I picked the Stephen Sondheim biography section for our clandestine meeting place, because only he would be able to express my melancholia. I feel bad about what happened at your house. Do you still have my Care Bear?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. Since we're meeting in the shadows, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Rachel said. She might as well get this done.

"Me first," Jesse said. "I was out of line the other night. You deserve more than that. You deserve romance. No, you deserve epic romance. I feel badly that I pressured you into... You know, going all the way. I'm willing to wait. You tell me when you're ready. And I'll make sure that I'm fastidiously groomed. What did you want to tell me?"

Now Rachel felt bad. Maybe Jesse was into her. If she broke up with him now, she'd seem like a bitch. "I'm ready." But she wasn't sure if she was.

x

She wasn't ready. That Friday night, Rachel had Jesse over to her house while her dads were at an out of town conference, but once they were both on her bed, she knew she couldn't do it. She was in love with someone else, and she knew who it was. She ran into the bathroom and stayed in there for a few minutes before Jesse knocked on the door. " Just come out so we can talk."

Rachel came out of the bathroom, trying to think of something to say. "Look, Jesse, I really like you, but... I can't do it. It wouldn't be right for... the team." He'd understand that, right? He was even more competitive than she was.

"What does the team have to do with this?" Jesse asked.

"If I give myself to you knowing that my teammates wouldn't approve, it would be like I was sleeping with the enemy," Rachel said. "I'd be betraying them. And because I'm truly not ready to do this, I'd be betraying myself." If she slept with Jesse, she'd be betraying herself anyway - because she loved Finn.

x

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Finn and Santana were in the motel room Santana's older sister had booked for them. Finn thought sex would feel good. He thought that after he did it, he'd feel like a grown man. He thought he'd feel some sort of new confidence. Instead, he felt bad. He'd lost something he was never going to get back, something he'd hoped he'd lose to Rachel.

Santana didn't seem to have enjoyed it either. She was instead looking around the bedside table. "Do you think they have room service in this place? 'Cause I want a burger."

Finn always seemed to be hungry, but right now he wasn't. He just couldn't stop thinking about what happened. "I thought I'd feel different after."

"Yeah, well, I've noticed that it takes about 20 or so times before the feeling of accomplishment really kicks in," Santana said. "There's no menu, so you're gonna have to take me to a burger joint. How do you feel?"

Clearly she didn't care. So it was okay for him to say he didn't either. "I don't feel anything, because it didn't mean anything."

x

On Monday morning, Finn was nervous about going to school. He knew Rachel had most likely lost it too.

"Hey," Finn said.

"Hi," Rachel said.

"So how'd your date with Jesse go Friday night?" Finn asked.

"It went wonderfully," Rachel said. "Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean, you know, it-it was great. But when it was over, I just, uh, you know, didn't know why I was so nervous in the first place."

Finn felt horrible. He'd hoped that he'd be the one to take Rachel's virginity. "I'm happy for you," he managed to say.

x

Rachel felt bad for lying to Finn, but at the same time, she wanted him to fight for her. "And, uh, what about you? I heard that you had a date with Santana on Friday night."

"I couldn't go through with it," Finn said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I guess I'm just waiting for the right person," Finn said.

Now Rachel felt some relief. They could save it for each other.

x

Jesse had texted Rachel to say he had a surprise for her, but she wasn't expecting this. Jesse came into the classroom with Mr. Schue right before glee practice was about to start. "Okay everyone, before we start today, I have an announcement," Mr. Schue said. "This is Jesse St. James. He just transferred here and he wants to join New Directions."

What was going on? This wasn't supposed to happen!

"What the hell?!" Finn shouted. "It seems like now everybody's doing things just to hurt my feelings."

"I thought you all would take this news a little better. I'm a star. You can learn from me," Jesse said.

"We were already fighting for second leads. And now that you've shown up, I've lost all hope at ever getting a solo," Kurt said.

"Yeah, that's right. And y'all just trot me out at the end of every number so I can wail on the last note. How is that okay?" Mercedes asked.

"He's a spy, Mr. Schue. I would know," Santana said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys. I saw all the paperwork, I spoke with his parents..." Mr. Schue told the group.

"They winter in Bali. It's a very expensive phone call," Jesse bragged.

"Jesse just moved in with his uncle, which is in our school district. It's all above board, guys. He goes to this school now," Mr. Schue said.

"But this isn't fair!" Artie said.

"Guys! Everyone who's ever auditioned for this group has gotten in. That's how we do things here. Okay, to suddenly change the rules now, that would be unfair," Mr. Schue told them.

Rachel was still confused. "I don't understand why you're doing this."

"Because when you love something, you got to go for it. You would never be with me completely if I were on the opposing team. And I care about you more than winning another national title. So I left Vocal Adrenaline. For you," Jesse said.

Now Rachel was feeling even more guilty. She was sure Jesse would break up with her after she told him she couldn't be with him on the other team, and now he'd transferred schools. Maybe he really did like her. But she liked Finn. She couldn't break up with Jesse now though. Not after he switched schools for her.

"All right, guys, we have got a lot of work to do. Jesse, great to have you here. Welcome aboard," Mr. Schue said.

x

After glee practice, Rachel caught up with Finn. She knew they had some talking to do. "Finn, I'm so sorry. I had no idea this was going to happen."

"Why wouldn't it?" Finn asked. "I know you like him. And I know he likes you. I'm surprised you didn't go to Carmel."

Rachel had always turned down that suggestion from Jesse. "Why would I do that?"

"Because Vocal Adrenaline's a winning team," Finn said. "When I went there, it was clear Jesse was the most popular person at that school. You wouldn't get slushies thrown at you there."

"Well, I only started dating Jesse because I thought you didn't want to be with me!" Rachel said.

"But I do!" Finn said.

"I can't just break up with Jesse," Rachel said. "He transferred schools to be with me. I can't break up with him without seeming like a total bitch." It was true. When she told Jesse she couldn't be with him if he was on the other side, she was kind of hoping he'd break up with her so she could be with Finn. She had no idea he was going to give up Vocal Adrenaline, his friends and being the most popular boy at school so he could be with her. She felt like she owed him a continued relationship.

"Yes you can!" Finn said.

"What about you and Quinn last semester?" Rachel asked. "I was there all along and we fit better and everything, and yet you stayed with her." For the first time, Rachel was understanding why Finn didn't break up with Quinn. Now she felt obligated to be with Jesse.

"You're not having Jesse's baby, right?" Finn asked, a look of panic on his face.

"God no!" Rachel said. That was part of the reason why she didn't go through with sex.

"Good," Finn said. "I just wish he'd leave or school so we could be together! I hate him and he's just going to make everyone else hate you more!"

Rachel thought people liked her more these days. At least, she thought some of them did... "You think everyone hates me?"

Finn gulped. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. "That wasn't a good choice of words."

"You're right, it wasn't," Rachel said, walking away.

x

Finn knew what he'd said to Rachel wasn't right. He didn't hate her. He really liked her. He had feelings for her. And he was sure whether they'd admit it or not, everyone in that room liked her. He managed to catch her at her locker when Jesse wasn't there and went up to her. "Hey."

"If you're gonna criticize and mock me again about Jesse, you can can it," Rachel snapped.

Finn really hoped that Rachel wouldn't be bitter forever. "I wanted to apologize. The only reason you were even open to dating Jesse was because I was such an ass. Mr. Tough Guy and all that. I really liked you. And I could have had you, but I blew it."

Rachel gave Finn one of those looks she only gave him. "You really liked me?"

Then Jesse came over and put his arm around Rachel. "Okay, Finn. I know we have a big showdown coming, so let's just decide on the arena. Sing-off, the parking lot, 5:00. Be there."

"No!" Rachel wimpered.

Finn knew how much he didn't like Jesse. A sing off? However, he decided to be the bigger man and prove to Rachel that he was the more mature, nicer person. He held out his hand for Jesse. "Welcome to New Directions. Frankly, I need you. I'm tired of carrying the male vocals all by myself. I'll do my best to stay away from your girl."

Finn noticed Rachel's disappointment after the last thing he said to Jesse. "I appreciate that. She's a keeper," Jesse said.

"Walk with me to the auditorium," Finn said. "I put together a new Madonna number. I'll talk you through it on the way."

"Sweet," Jesse said.

x

The big Madonna number was a success. Rachel sang part of it with Finn and part of it with Jesse. She thought her part of it with Finn sounded better, but before she had a chance to tell Finn that, Jesse gave her a big hug at the end of the number. Again, she couldn't help but think that Finn's hugs felt better.

"This is great," Jesse said as they left. "New Directions isn't as devoted as Vocal Adrenaline and doesn't have as much talent, but now we get to be together all the time."

"Yeah, it's great," Rachel said, noticing Jesse was texting. "I've got to go for a few minutes." She ran ahead and caught up with Finn. "Hey, you sounded great."

"You think so?" Finn said. "I'm really worried we won't get to sing together much anymore..."

"Why wouldn't we?" Rachel asked.

"I bet Mr. Schue's going to give you and Jesse the leads at Regionals," Finn said. "I mean, Jesse won Vocal Adrenaline Nationals his first three years. It would make sense for him to be showcased at Regionals."

Rachel realized Finn had a point. She didn't want Jesse to be her duet partner at Regionals. She wanted Finn to be. Duets were their thing. "If Mr. Schue asks me to sing a duet with anyone but you, I'll decline."

"Seriously?" Finn asked. "But Rachel, you're our best singer."

"Some things are more important than winning," Rachel said. She and Finn smiled at each other, both knowing what some of those things were.

_10 reviews unlock Chapter 16!_


End file.
